Notre amitié est une bombe à retardement
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: " Se rencontrer au coin de la rue, s'aimer, se déchirer, nier, s'aimer à nouveau. " KdFd. Univers Alternatif où Jude et Caleb ne se sont jamais rencontrés.
1. I see you

***Dépoussière le fandom***

 **Eh bien, bonjour ? Je vais pas m'attarder parce que je stress assez mais ! Aujourd'hui, commence l'inktober !**

 **Ceci est un KdFd ! ( Kido x Fudo, aka Jude x Caleb ) Il y aura un chapitre par jour, si je tiens le coup. Avant de vous laisser avec le premier chapitre, je tiens à remercier _Ahriall_ qui m'a corrigé ! Ainsi que _LolaLola1963_ pour m'avoir conseillé à l'écriture !**

 **Bref, hum. Bonne lecture ?**

 **( PS : Les chapitres changent de PDV tous les chapitres. )**

* * *

 _Jude._

* * *

Le vent caressait lentement le corps du jeune homme. Du haut de ses vingt-six ans, Jude Sharp était ce genre de personne qui bombait le torse, le menton relevé, prêt à affronter le monde.

C'était aussi ce genre de personne qui, derrière ses lunettes aux verres fumés, voyait _absolument tout._

Bien que son monde n'était fait que d'un monochrome de gris, sans variation de couleurs, il avait conscience qu'autour de lui, le monde tournait.

Jude marchait calmement, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil venant réchauffer la place et les passants. Il venait de terminer sa journée de travail - passer sa journée à rencontrer des clients et faire des plans pour refaire leur appartement, était extrêmement fatiguant ; surtout sa nouvelle cliente, qui n'était _à priori_ jamais contente, simplement pour qu'il passe plus de temps avec elle afin de le draguer.

Il sourit légèrement en imaginant sa réaction s'il venait à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas son type de femme - et aucune femme n'était son type, finalement. Parce qu'il était _gay._

Enfin, après quelques minutes à arpenter les rues, il trouva un petit bar sympathique - ce genre de bar avec des guirlandes sur la devanture, un peu éloigné de la rue commerçante, une musique douce passant en fond. En soupirant, Jude s'assit, puis sortit son carnet de croquis - il avait beaucoup de travail, et pas de temps à perdre.

" Bonjour, que désirez-vous ? "

Jude releva la tête, croisant le regard du serveur. Il déglutit devant le regard d'acier de celui-ci, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

" Une simple limonade, s'il vous plaît. "

Le serveur - Caleb, d'après le badge sur sa chemise sombre - se détourna et partit, avec une grâce féline.

Jude le suivit du regard quelques instants, puis retourna à ses études d'appartements. _Comment il pouvait se débarrasser de sa nouvelle cliente rapidement ?_ Elle aimait les choses modernes, un peu luxueuses, mais pas trop, afin qu'on ne pense pas qu'elle soit plein aux as, mais toutefois assez riche pour s'acheter des tableaux de grandes valeurs.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, s'affalant un peu sur sa chaise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait sur une cliente exigeante, - ou qui le draguait - mais en ce moment, c'était particulièrement compliqué.

Finalement, il balaya du regard la rue où il s'était posé. A part quelques passants et deux ou trois magasins encore ouverts, c'était désert, bien qu'agréable et accueillant. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait des lumières douces - placées dans toute la ville, pour, de base, Noël, mais que la mairie n'avait jamais enlevées.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois, se ratatinant un peu plus - sa chaise n'était pas très confortable, mais ce n'était pas grave.

" Votre limonade. "

Jude releva une nouvelle fois la tête pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Il remercia le serveur en acquiesçant.

" N'hésitez pas à m'appeler à la moindre demande. "

Le serveur lui sourit - toujours narquoisement, avant de repartir à son service. Jude sirota sa boisson, en regardant les gens passer. Il aimait bien faire ça, de temps en temps. Des gens pressés, ou qui profitaient de leur balade, des gens de tous âges, avec chacun des passés différents, et peut-être des avenirs en commun, qui sait ? Il sourit doucement, avant de reposer son regard sur sa feuille de croquis.

Il y réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de trouver ce qu'il manquait. Il le nota dans sa légende, et reposa son stylo dans sa trousse. Satisfait, il finit enfin sa boisson.

Le serveur passa quelque fois devant lui pour servir les autres clients, et à plusieurs reprises Jude se surprit à le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il avait vraiment besoin de décompresser. Entre son travail et son ex qui passait son temps à l'appeler pour le revoir - alors que Jude ne ressentait plus rien pour lui - il était épuisé et à fleur de peau.

Il appela le serveur, massant légèrement ses tempes.

" Vous pouvez me servir une boisson alcoolisée, s'il vous plait ? N'importe laquelle, je vous fais confiance. "

Le serveur s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de sourire de nouveau, puis hocha la tête et se dirigea à l'intérieur.

Pendant que Jude attendait son digestif, il envoya un message à son ex - qui lui en avait envoyer une quinzaine en une vingtaine de minutes - disant de le laisser tranquille.

Caleb revint quelques minutes plus tard, une seule boisson sur son plateau.

" Un Sex on the beach, pour monsieur. "

Définitivement, c'était la journée de la drague.

Jude sourit, avant de siroter tranquillement son cocktail. Caleb était déjà reparti, laissant Jude confus. La vodka ne se sentait presque pas, dans ce torrent de goût de pêche et d'ananas.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu d'alcool, mais étrangement, ça lui faisait du bien, ce soir-là.

" Est-ce bon ? "

Jude releva la tête vers Caleb. Il avait troqué sa chemise pour un simple tee-shirt noir - qui lui allait extrêmement bien.

" C'est parfait. Merci. "

Caleb lui sourit - toujours de ce sourire mystérieux.

" Puis-je m'asseoir ? C'est ma pause, et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul.

\- Est-ce un plan de drague ?

\- Peut-être bien. "

Jude pouffa légèrement, avant d'hocher la tête. Caleb s'assit en face de lui, avant de sortir un paquet de clope de sa poche. Il en propose une à Jude, qui l'accepta.

" C'est convenable de fumer une cigarette avec un de ses clients, ainsi que de lui proposer un Sex on the beach ?

\- Probablement pas, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire. "

Caleb reprit une taffe, perdant son regard vers le bout de la rue. Jude le regarda, détaillant discrètement son visage. Ses cheveux brun et blancs retombaient sur sa peau porcelaine, cachant presque un de ses yeux d'acier.

" Je suis agréable à regarder ? "

Jude faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Caleb ne le regardait pas, mais il lui offrit quand même un sourire. Finalement, il se releva, écrasant sa clope dans le cendrier à disposition.

" Ma pause est terminée. "

Jude hocha de nouveau la tête, le regardant partir. Quand Caleb repassa devant lui, il lui demanda l'addition. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il était dans son appartement. Fatigué par sa journée et par le peu d'alcool coulant dans son sang, il prit la direction de sa chambre. Il fouilla ses poches pour sortir ses affaires laissées, et surtout son portable. Il avait encore reçu des dizaines de messages de son ex - qu'il effaça, sans même les regarder.

En voulant reposer sa veste sur son porte manteau, une petite feuille tomba. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus, et Jude fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette carte.

" Ce soir je vous ai rencontré, et ça serait sympa de vous revoir. Et puis, peut-être saurais-je votre nom, un jour !

KF 011 814-0205,

Caleb. "

Jude sourit, presque attendri par la façon dont le serveur écrivait. Il se décida à lui envoyer un message.

" _Jude. C'est mon prénom._ "

Puis, il finit par s'endormir, sans que ce sourire ne puisse quitter ses lèvres.


	2. I thank you

**EH BIEN BONJOUR, ou bonsoir ?**

 **En tout cas, uh, voici le chapitre deux. Le dernier avant plusieurs chapitres bien trop dramatique pour mon cœur.**

 **Je précise que je hais FF parce qu'il n'a pas aimé ma mise en page. Du coup, dès qu'on aura des discussions par SMS, ( il y en aura plusieurs plus tard ) ceux de Caleb seront** juste souligné **et ceux de Jude seront** _en italique surligné_. **En espérant que ça gêne pas la lecture.**

 **Encore une fois, merci à Ahriall d'avoir fait un travail de fou pour corriger et m'aider pour écrire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La porte de son appartement claqua derrière Caleb. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de s'affaler sur son canapé-lit.

Il alluma la télé, sur une chaîne au hasard et la regarda un instant - qu'est ce que c'était intéressant de savoir que les pingouins faisaient leur " demande en mariage " en se donnant un caillou - puis se fit finalement un bol de nouilles instantanées.

La journée avait été longue, malgré les échanges de sms qu'il avait eus avec Jude. Depuis qu'ils se parlaient, ses journées semblaient un peu plus douces, moins encombrantes. Il ne restait pas tapi sous sa couette en se demandant pourquoi il devait affronter un autre jour, donner la papatte à ses patrons, et offrir un sourire idiot à chaque client.

Caleb ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait tout ça pour Jude - lui offrir une boisson, partager sa pause avec lui, lui donner son numéro. Quand il l'avait vu, il s'était seulement dit que c'était un client comme les autres. Pourtant, en s'approchant, en voyant ses cernes, son teint pâle, et son regard épuisé, il avait presque était pris de pitié.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout son genre, de faire ça. Il s'en foutait royalement des autres. Cependant, cette-fois, ce fut différent.

La vibration de son portable coupa soudain ses pensées.

 _Jude_

 _Je suis épuisé, mais j'ai beaucoup trop de boulot, alors je vais sûrement passer ma soirée à faire des croquis. Pourquoi ?_

Caleb sourit. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée.

Caleb

Ça te dit qu'on se voit ? Tu passes ton temps à bosser, tu vas t'épuiser si tu continues.

Il se leva pour ranger son bol, et prendre une mini-douche. Une bonne douche glacée, pour remettre ses idées en place. Quand il sortit de sa pitoyable salle de bain - vêtu d'un jogging usé et un t-shirt trop grand, il avait reçu un autre message.

 _Jude_

 _Mmh. Si tu veux. Où ? _

Caleb

Au " Propice ", dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Caleb se releva, pour se changer une nouvelle fois. Puis, il sortit, en prenant bien ses clés - il en avait marre de les oublier tout le temps et, ainsi, devoir demander au concierge de lui ouvrir son appartement.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand Caleb arriva au bar indiqué, Jude était déjà assis en terrasse.

" Tu m'as presque fait attendre.

\- J'adore me faire attendre. "

Jude eut un sourire, avant de siroter sa limonade posée devant lui.

" En tout cas, je ne t'ai pas attendu pour prendre une consommation. Débrouille-toi pour attraper un serveur. "

Caleb soupira légèrement, presque amusé, avant d'appeler un garçon et demander un mojito. Il avait besoin de boire - pas beaucoup, juste assez pour arrêter de trop penser. Servir à longueur de journée des boissons alcoolisées sans pouvoir y toucher, c'était fatiguant. Mais au moins, maintenant, il savait quel cocktail il aimait ou pas.

Ils discutèrent de banalités - le travail de Jude, les heures de Caleb, le dernier scandale, le match de foot de la veille. Toutefois, Jude semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées, presque soucieux. Caleb fronça les sourcils. Il ne dit rien, mais le dévisagea assez longtemps pour que Jude relève la tête. Il ne parla pas non plus, et le silence qui suivit parut presque oppressant.

" Pourquoi tu as toujours ces lunettes ? Ça ne fait pas peur à tes clients ? "

Jude effleura d'ailleurs ces dernières - geste que Caleb ne put expliquer.

" Je les ai toujours sur moi. Elles sont importantes pour moi, et je ne me vois pas les enlever. "

Caleb soupira. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, mais l'un comme l'autre avaient déjà conscience de tous les secrets qui pesaient sur leur coeur.

Pourtant, il n'insista pas. La conversation reprit son court, au grand dam de Caleb, qui voulait juste en savoir plus sur… sur son quoi au juste ? Ami ? Flirt ? Il ne savait pas trop.

" Ça te dit d'aller marcher, un peu ? Mes jambes sont engourdies, à force de rester assis. "

Jude hocha la tête, avant d'empêcher Caleb de payer. Il donna son billet au serveur avant même que lui ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste. Caleb soupira, avant de se diriger, sûr de lui, vers une rue.

" Tu m'emmènes où, Caleb ? "

L'interpellé ne dit rien, lui donnant un simple clin d'oeil. Il allait l'emmener au meilleur endroit de la ville.

Le chemin se passa tranquillement, sans qu'ils ne parlent. Juste le vent, le bruit des voitures, la musique lointaine du coeur de la ville. Ils s'éloignaient un peu de celle-ci d'ailleurs, et bientôt, la végétation les entourèrent.

Caleb se dirigea vers un petit passage entre deux arbres, avant que la pente se fasse un peu plus rude.

Jude soupira, en le suivant.

" On est arrivés. "

Jude eut le souffle coupé de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Caleb sourit narquoisement.

Les bâtiments se fondaient dans la pénombre, le ciel semblant les recouvrir de son immensité sombre, et le haut de la colline où ils étaient positionnés semblait se baigner dans la pâle lueur de la lune. Les lumières de la ville brillaient doucement, et on apercevait la bordure entre la forêt qui la longeait et le coeur de cette dernière.

" C'est le meilleur endroit de la ville. Presque personne ne vient ici. "

Caleb vit Jude hocher la tête, subjugué par le paysage face à lui. Caleb finit par s'asseoir sur l'herbe un peu humide, et Jude le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

" Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

\- Parce que c'est apaisant, et que tu en as sûrement besoin. "

Jude fronça les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

" Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Tu bosses bien trop, mec. Réveille toi, le trois quart de tes messages sont " Je finis tard ce soir, je suis épuisé. " ou " Ca fait deux heures que je suis sur un croquis… Qu'est ce qui pourrait plaire à une vieille dame qui n'aime pas les plantes ? " "

Jude sourit, presque gêné.

" Je t'en veux pas, ça me fait rire. Mais ça serait con de se défoncer la santé à cause de ton travail, Jude. "

Il soupira. Caleb, lui, tourna son regard vers la panorama devant lui, laissant le silence parler à sa place. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, avant qu'il ne se relève.

" Je vais devoir y aller, je suis crevé.

\- Attends. "

Caleb se retourna vers Jude, haussant un sourcil, interrogatif. Jude se leva à son tour, avant de faire glisser ses lunettes pour les faire pendre autour de son cou.

Le coeur de Caleb s'emballa quelques secondes. Les yeux de Jude était une explosion chaotique d'un volcan en éruption. C'était magnifique, et son regard d'acier finit par se perdre dans ces teintes rougeâtre.

Jude lui sourit presque imperceptiblement, avant de tourner les talons.

" A bientôt Caleb.

\- Merci de me faire assez confiance pour me montrer tes yeux. "

Jude pouffa légèrement en se retournant légèrement vers lui, pour lui lancer un regard.

" Merci à toi de m'avoir emmené ici. "

Cependant, même quand Jude partit, le coeur de Caleb ne cessa pas de résonner dans ses oreilles, et les dernières paroles de Jude tourbillonnèrent incessamment dans ses pensées.

 _Notre amitié est une bombe à retardement._


	3. I understand you

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre trois de cette fic.**

 **Alors, avant de commencer, ce chapitre comporte des sujets sensibles : il y a une smi scène de sexe, des mentions de relations abusives, malsaines et toxiques.**

 **Voilà, voilà. Ça sent le drama, non ? Ahah. Encore une fois, gros merci à _Ahriall_ pour le travail qu'elle fait pour corriger et me soutenir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Jude._

* * *

" C'est parfait ! Exactement ce que je voulais. "

Jude était en rendez-vous avec la fameuse cliente. Ce soir, après des semaines de travail, il pourra souffler un peu. Peut-être même revoir Caleb, ou simplement passer ces soirées à regarder des films à la télé.

" Ça vous dit qu'on conclut ce rendez-vous sur une petite touche plus… Intime ?

\- Excusez-moi, mais non.

\- Pourtant, j'ai du bon champagne… "

Jude soupira, rangeant son dossier, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

" Laissez-moi au moins votre numéro ! "

La porte claqua sur les plaintes de son ancienne cliente. Il souffla à nouveau, avant de sortir du bâtiment et - enfin - rentrer chez lui.

 _Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de cette cliente ? Ca me débecte. Je n'ai laissé aucun indice sur le fait que j'étais attiré par elle, vu que je suis gay. La prochaine cliente qui me drague, j'arriverai avec un t-shirt noir avec écrit au Posca, à la va-vite, " I'm gay. ". Pas sûr que ça plaise à mes patrons, mais au moins, on ne me proposera pas de boire du champagne pour ensuite me mettre dans son lit, la prochaine fois._

Jude soupira en poussant la porte de son appartement. Il s'affala sur son canapé avec une brique de jus de pomme - comme à son habitude - avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Il fumait peu, de temps en temps, comme ça. Mais ce soir, il en avait vraiment besoin : ça le calma après la scène répugnante qu'il avait eue.

 _Franchement, ça ne se voit pas que je ne suis pas attiré par les filles ? C'est pas la première fois en plus. Mais je ne me vois pas quitter mon travail à cause de ces personnes qui pen-_

Ses pensées furent coupées par la vibration de son téléphone. Il souffla, faisant évaporer la fumée de sa clope, avant d'ouvrir le message.

De Caleb

Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire, ce soir. Mon plan cul m'a lâché, ça me saoule.

 _De Jude_

 _Comment un mec peut lâcher un plan cul aussi bon que toi ?_

De Caleb

Tu ne sais même pas si je suis bon au lit, mec.

 _De Jude_

 _Ca me déplairait pas de savoir, pourtant._

Jude fixa son écran quelques secondes. à quoi jouait-il ? Il n'avait aucunement l'habitude de ce genre de conversation, ni même de chauffer un des amis - si amis ils étaient - par message. Pourtant, la réponse arriva bien rapidement.

De Caleb

C'est à tester, et quand tu veux.

Jude déglutit. Il commençait à avoir chaud, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien dit qui pouvait le faire réagir ainsi. Son téléphone revibra dans ses mains.

Cette fois-ci, c'était une photo de Caleb, torse nu, avec une vue en contreplongée, la main sur ses épaules, ses yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte elle aussi, les joues rougies par une quelconque excitation - ou la chaleur de son appartement. La légende disait " I'm waiting for you. "

Le pantalon, qui allait si bien à Jude le matin même, semblait bien moins confortable, soudainement.

 _De Jude_

 _Putain, Caleb._

De Caleb

C'est bien moi.

 _De Jude_

 _Comment tu fais pour être si beau et si sexy en même temps ?_

De Caleb

C'est habituel chez moi, voyons.

Jude lui envoya une photo qu'il avait prise quelques jours plus tôt, avec une ambiance bleutée donnée par le néon de sa chambre, où il était dans une position pire que tendancieuse. Il commençait _vraiment_ à avoir _très_ chaud, ses pensées tourbillonnaient - de choses pas très catholiques, toutes mettant en scène Caleb et lui - mais aussi, un raisonnement résistait, malgré tout.

 _Est-ce vraiment bon de faire ça ? Je veux dire, on est amis - et encore, je n'en suis même pas sûr, alors est-ce si bon de se chauffer comme ça ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose, que son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

De Caleb

Jude. Je te veux, maintenant. C'est malin, ça. On peut se retrouver à la colline dans une dizaines de minutes ?

Jude réfléchit quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de renvoyer une réponse à Caleb ; de renvoyer une réponse _positive à Caleb_.

 _Au diable les bonnes manières._

Jude se changea rapidement - il n'allait pas arriver devant Caleb dans sa tenue de boulot - et prit une sacoche, y lançant ses clés et des protections à l'intérieur.

Quand la lourde porte de son hall se referma derrière lui, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait un peu plus doux qu'en milieu de journée, la pénombre ayant pris le dessus sur la lumière du Soleil. Les gens se baladaient, plus présents aux bars de la ville, et la musique de la place animée parvenait à ses oreilles - il n'était pas très loin de celle-ci à vrai dire, elle était au bout de la rue.

Jude marchait rapidement, excité à l'idée de retrouver Caleb. Il poussa quelques couples avec leur amour moelleux empestant les rues sur le chemin, s'excusant par coups d'oeils, quelques uns râlant après lui. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il arriva au passage qui menait en haut de la colline. Il ne savait pas si Caleb était déjà arrivé, s'il allait être le premier, mais surtout comment il était censé réagir - cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une situation pareille. _Surtout à cause de son ex._

Il soupira en chassant d'un mouvement de tête cette pensée.

Jude monta la pente, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette se détacher de la pénombre. C'était Caleb, avec son corps fin, ses yeux d'aciers luisant à la lueur de la lune et aux lumières de la ville. Caleb regarda Jude, un sourire aux lèvres. En s'approchant, il put voir ses joues toujours un peu rougies, et ses yeux briller d'une lueur presque exaltée. Il avait l'impression que le regard de Caleb le sondait, pendant qu'il s'approchait.

Sans un mot, ils s'assirent sur l'herbe et le contact de leurs genoux, ainsi que leurs épaules électrifia Jude.

" On en était où déjà ? "

La voix de Caleb s'éleva dans l'air, sans que Jude ne puisse vraiment l'identifier. En même temps que ses mots, Caleb avait glissé sa main sur sa jambe, doucement, pour s'approcher de lui. Jude pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Finalement, il tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux aciers de son - de son quoi ? Ami ? Plan-cul ? Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces questions. Surtout que Caleb s'approcha soudain un peu plus, puis… Ses lèvres caressèrent celles de Jude, qui sentit sa respiration s'accélérer contre son gré.

Et il _l'embrassa._ Jude fut presque surpris de la douceur des lèvres et des gestes de Caleb. Sa main glissait sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse du bout des doigts, tandis qu'il descendait de sa bouche pour s'attaquer à ses clavicules. Jude soupira de plaisir, fermant les yeux, passant, à son tour, ses mains sous le pull de Caleb, pour effleurer son dos.

Petit à petit, Jude fut poussé pour se retrouver allongé dans l'herbe, Caleb à califourchon sur ses jambes, qui l'embrassait toujours un peu plus sauvagement, griffant légèrement ses hanches. Et la friction entre leur jean, qui était les seuls choses qui retenaient leurs érections, ne faisaient que les exciter davantage.

Pourtant, Caleb s'arrêta en pleine action.

" Jude. Sérieusement, tu vas vraiment garder tes lunettes pour coucher avec moi ?

\- Je les ai toujours sur moi, Caleb. Toujours. "

Leurs voix étaient bien plus grave qu'habituellement, teintées par l'effervescence, leurs respirations irrégulières et presque chaotiques. Pourtant, dans tout ça, les doigts de Caleb s'étaient un peu plus refermés sur ses hanches, lui faisant presque mal. Et il y avait son regard. Son regard si dur, si froid ; comme de la pierre, comme de la glace. Jude en eut presque peur. Et finalement, Caleb se releva, s'asseyant presque rageusement à côté de lui. La chaleur humaine lui manqua instantanément.

" C'est pas possible, merde. Jude, tu peux pas garder ces lunettes pendant que tu baises avec quelqu'un, sérieusement ! "

Jude déglutit en se relevant.

" Je… Je me sens pas prêt à les enlever. Pas avec toi. "

Caleb se retourna vers lui, son regard en disant long sur ses pensées.

" Comment ça ? Tu les as enlevées il y a quelques jours ! Jude, sérieusement, réveille-toi, non ?

\- Ce.. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Et puis… Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, non plus, Caleb !"

Jude vit Caleb serrer les poings, ainsi que ses muscles se contracter.

" Bien sûr que je suis pas le centre du monde, je le sais, putain. Pas besoin de me le rappeler. "

Le silence qui s'en suivit lui fit mal au coeur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, Jude détaillant Caleb, et Caleb regardant droit devant lui, tremblant légèrement de rage.

Finalement, ce fut Caleb qui réagit le premier, en soupirant.

" Et pourquoi tu gardes tout le temps ces foutues lunettes au juste ? "

Le souffle de Jude se coupa légèrement, et il frissonna. Un mélange d'émotions traversa son être, ainsi que des scènes passées, qui se réveillèrent dans son esprit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son téléphone vibra. Soucieux, il le sortit.

Encore un message de son ex. Il ne l'avait pas contacté depuis quelques jours, alors pourquoi diable lui envoyait-il un message maintenant ?

 _De David_

 _Jude, je t'en prie, réponds moi. Je suis plus rien sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi. De ta voix, de tes gestes, de ton quotidien, mais surtout de tes yeux._

Jude était à deux doigts de jeter son téléphone, mais Caleb bougea à ses côtés.

" Je me casse, vu que tu ne veux pas parler. "

Il allait partir, et cette simple idée fit mal à Jude. Il ferma les yeux, jusqu'à voir des taches blanches sous ses paupières fermées.

" C'est à cause de mon ex. "

Caleb cessa tout mouvement, se retournant vers Jude, les mains dans les poches de son hoodie. Il attendait qu'il continue, et ça, Jude le savait. Il inspira, cherchant du courage dans l'oxygène autour de lui.

" C'est un des seuls qui voyait mes yeux tout le temps. Ça fait… presque un an qu'on est plus ensembles, à peu près. Mais… Avant lui, j'avais toujours mes lunettes, même quand je couchais avec quelqu'un. Ça ne les dérangeaient pas, parce que c'était généralement des coups d'un soir, ou juste des plans culs. Je… David, mon ex, m'a fait changer ça. Sauf que… Notre relation est vite devenue toxique. Il me harcelait de messages si j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard, en rentrant du boulot. J'ai perdu tous mes amis dans cette période, parce qu'il m'empêchait de les voir. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se laisse faire, mais… Mais je l'aimais, et je ne savais pas gérer ça. Comment lui dire d'arrêter, d'avoir ma propre liberté ? Lui, il me trompait dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Je le savais, ça se sentait, sur lui, dans son regard, dans ses gestes. J'étais dégoûté de dormir dans les même draps que ceux où il couchait avec d'autres mecs. Il avait l'air de savoir que je savais, et il s'en amusait. Du coup, un jour je suis parti, en claquant la porte, avec toutes mes affaires. Et depuis, je ne me suis plus jamais séparé de mes lunettes et… Eu une quelconque relation avec n'importe qui. "

Pendant son monologue, Caleb s'était rassis à côté de lui, mais sans que leurs corps ne se touchent d'une quelconque manière.

" Et alors ? Tu vas rester focalisé sur le passé toute ta vie ? "

Jude se tourna un peu trop rapidement vers lui, intrigué et bouleversé par ces simples paroles.

" Moi aussi, j'ai vécu une relation toxique. Moi aussi, je l'aimais, moi aussi après ça j'ai créé une forteresse autour de moi, pendant quelques temps. Mais j'ai aussi décidé d'avancer. Oui, c'est pas simple, bien sûr. J'en garde des traumatismes, comme tout le monde. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de coucher à droite, à gauche, sans avoir de relations longues. Je jouais le temps d'une nuit. Je prenais plaisir, le temps d'une nuit. Mais, Jude. Ce sont des lunettes qui cachent ton regard ; et ce regard, il fait partie de toi. Tu peux pas nier ça ; tu peux pas garder ces lunettes toute ta vie sur ton nez. "

Jude soupira.

" Désolé, si ça t'a fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs. Enfin. Au moins, on se comprend. Et… Désolé pour ça.

\- Je t'en veux pas. Au moins, j'apprends à te connaître. "

Jude sourit légèrement, avant de se relever.

" Tu veux venir chez moi ? Il se fait tard, et j'habite pas loin. "

Caleb sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, indécis, avant d'hocher la tête en se relevant.

" Une technique pour me mettre dans ton lit ?

\- Peut-être bien. "

Caleb soupira, amusé, avant de suivre Jude. Et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur son canapé, devant une série quelconque, un peu stupide, juste en fond.

Ils discutaient de choses tout aussi idiotes, se lançant des piques légères parfois. Et finalement, Caleb s'assoupit, sous le regard épuisé de Jude. Ce dernier soupira, plaçant une couverture sur le corps endormi de son ami - il pouvait enfin le confirmer, _c'était son ami_ \- avant de s'endormir à son tour.

 _Où va réellement nous mener tout ça ?_


	4. I forgive you

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre quatre !**

 _ **Tw : Relation abusives, malsaines, suicide.**_

 **Si un de ces sujets vous ai trop sensible, ne lisez pas, évitez les passages, autre.**

 **Dabisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Caleb_

* * *

Caleb soupira, encaissant une nouvelle addition. La journée avait été longue. Hier soir, il s'était endormi dans une position inconfortable dans le canapé de Jude. Quand il s'était réveillé, il y avait une viennoiserie et un petit mot sur la table basse, comme quoi son ami était parti plus tôt, n'avait pas osé le réveiller, et qu'il le remerciait pour la veille.

Caleb avait gardé le post-it, et le regardait parfois. Il s'insultait mentalement de lycéenne amoureuse, et c'était peut-être le cas, finalement.

Depuis qu'il avait claqué la porte de l'appartement de Jude, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de la veille. Il ne s'était jamais confié comme ça, à personne - et encore moins à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux semaines, et même peut-être moins.

Et puis, parallèlement, il avait _un tout petit peu_ envie de fracasser la tête de l'ex de Jude. Lui couper les jambes, et le couler dans du béton, ou juste le frapper jusqu'à qu'il le supplie d'arrêter.

Il soupira, presque amusé par ses propres pensées, servant un café à un client un tant soit peu chiant.

" Non, mais vous avez vu ce serveur ? Avec ses cheveux blancs, là, il a l'air vachement con quand même, vous trouvez pas ?

\- Si, si. Regarde, il sait même pas servir correctement, il m'a pas mis de citron sur mon verre de limonade ! "

Caleb eut envie de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de remarque, mais ça l'emmerdait au plus haut point. Sérieusement, un citron sur un verre de limonade ? C'était même pas lui qui s'occupait des boissons, c'était Xavier !

Il serra les poings, sans rien dire - s'il faisait le moindre faux pas, il serait viré. Claquant sa langue contre le palais, il revêtit son sourire qu'il adressait toujours aux consommateurs, prenant d'autres commandes. Plus que dix minutes, et ce serait terminé. Il ne bossait pas de nuit, cette fois-ci, et ça lui évitait de voir des personnes le draguer - de n'importe quel genre.

" Eh, le serveur ! "

Caleb se retourne vers la table qui l'avait presque insulté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il rangea son froncement de sourcils et ses envies meurtrières, et s'approcha, son grand sourire faux sur le visage.

" Oui, qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Il manque la tranche de citron, sur le verre de ma femme. De plus, j'avais demandé un café allongé, pas un café noisettes.

\- Avec toutes mes excuses, ce café est bel et bien un café allongé. Si le café a un quelconque goût de noisettes, ce n'est pas de notre faute. "

Le regard du client devint orageux, toutefois, manque de chance pour lui, Caleb n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner.

" Le client n'est-il pas roi ? Il a toujours raison. Servez-nous un nouveau café allongé et une limonade coulée dans un verre avec un citron. "

Caleb ne dit rien, avant de tourner les talons. Au bar, où Xavier se démenait avec Jordan pour servir tout le monde, il sortit un nouveau verre.

" Xavier, une limonade et un café allongé. D'après notre charmant client, il était à la noisette. Qu'il s'étouffe avec son foutu café, la prochaine fois. "

Xavier pouffa légèrement, avant de préparer ladite commande. Caleb soupira, patientant. C'était son dernier service - il laisserait Byron et Demonio s'occuper de prendre l'addition - et il pourrait partir, retrouver sa couette adorée, et le son de la télé emplir son piteux appartement.

" Caleb, tu peux t'occuper de la commande de la table trois ? Je sais que tu dois partir, mais je dois m'occuper de la table sept et onze… "

Caleb soupira, en se tournant vers son collègue, Steve. Il avait un air perdu et fatigué sur la figure. Il hocha la tête, prenant le plateau que lui tendait Jordan, avant d'aller servir cette _foutue commande qui lui cassait les couilles._ Mais, au moins, à cette table, les clients étaient gentils. Ils l'avaient remercié chaleureusement, sourires purs et bienveillants aux lèvres, alors qu'ils parlaient gaiement de choses idiotes. Ca réchauffa un peu son coeur, Caleb se disant qu'être serveur avait quand même de bons côtés.

 _Surtout quand on rencontre Jude, et qu'on commence à tomber amoureux._

Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit rapidement, alors que Xavier lui disait qu'il pouvait rentrer après avoir servi ce _putain de verre de limonade avec cette foutue tranche de citron et ce café allongé de merde._ Il souffla, avant de servir ces foutus clients à la noix, qui le regardaient avec mépris. Il fit volte face sans un mot de plus, se dirigeant vers les casiers où étaient posées ses affaires.

Il croisa Byron et Demonio, qui venaient d'arriver pour entamer leur service. Ils le saluèrent, avant de quitter la pièce et de l'y laisser seul. Il ne s'y attarda pas longtemps, sortant par la porte arrière. Et dès que Caleb mit un pied dehors, son premier réflexe fut d'allumer une clope, se posant sur un des bancs qui longeaient l'avenue, à quelques pas de lui. Il inspira sa première taffe, fermant les yeux pour en profiter un maximum. Il l'expira quelques secondes plus tard, laissant la fumée s'évaporer dans les airs.

Finalement, il sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste, et l'alluma. Il avait quelques message de son opérateur, qu'il ne regarda même pas, et un message de Jude.

 _Jude_

 _Caleb, j'ai besoin de parler de David. Je sais pas, j'ai peur, il vient de me faire des menaces de mort, je crois qu'il a bu. Il sait où j'habite. _

Le sang de Caleb ne fit qu'un tour. Comme il venait de rallumer son téléphone, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle Jude lui avait écrit ceci. Il composa rapidement sa réponse, en se levant pour s'orienter et retrouver l'appartement de Jude.

Caleb

Putain, merde, je bossais. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, à son grand soulagement.

 _Jude_

 _Non, rien. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, il ne m'a pas renvoyé de message. Mais j'ai toujours besoin d'en parler, ça te dérange pas ?_

Caleb

Non. Tu veux que je vienne ?

 _Jude_

 _Non, non. Je préfère te parler par sms._

Caleb soupira. Il n'était pas doué pour discuter de la sorte, sauf pour chauffer ses plans. Toutefois, il renvoya un message, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, avant de se diriger vers chez lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il était enfin dans son appartement, allongé en étoile sur son lit, attendant une réponse de Jude. Il s'inquiétait un peu, à vrai dire. Soit Jude lui écrivait un pavé, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Pourtant, son téléphone vibra soudain dans sa main.

 _Jude_

 _En fait, je n'ai aucune idée d'où j'en suis, avec David. Je sais que je ne l'aime plus, mais il a tellement fait partie de mon quotidien, que ça me fait presque mal de le savoir loin de moi. Il m'envoie des dizaines de messages par jour, et je suis presque inquiet parce ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie, ou un truc du genre. Mais en même temps, je suis tellement en colère après ce qu'il m'a fait. J'aimerais le haïr pour que tout soit plus simple, mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment. J'en suis même incapable. Mais il m'a fait tellement de mal. Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué ? Je ne pourrais jamais le pardonner. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi, le fautif de l'histoire. Peut-être que si j'avais été moins pris par mon travail, il ne m'aurait pas trompé ? J'en sais rien, Caleb. Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris tout ça, ça n'a quasiment pas de sens._

Caleb soupira, en lisant. Il fut surpris de recevoir un autre message de Jude, quelques secondes après le premier.

 _Jude_

 _Désolé, je devrais pas._

Caleb

Tu t'fous de moi ? On est amis, bien sûr que tu devrais. Mais bordel, arrête de t'en vouloir, non ? C'est lui qui t'as fais le plus souffrir, Jude. Je vais te dire quelque chose. Si j'ai réussi à me sortir de mon ancienne relation toxique, et tourner la page, c'est parce que je lui ai pardonné. Et que je me suis aussi pardonné.

Caleb

On fait tous des erreurs, Jude. Mais tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

 _Jude_

 _C'est pas aussi simple ! J'aimerais le pardonner, et me pardonner, pour tourner la page, pour pouvoir être libre. Mais il a une emprise trop forte !_

Caleb

C'est à toi, et seulement à toi de te libérer de ses chaînes.

 _Jude_

 _Mais j'ai besoin d'aide, pour ça._

Caleb déglutit. Est-ce que Jude lui disait, indirectement, qu'il avait besoin de _son_ aide ?

Caleb

Je l'ai fait seul, tu en ai aussi capable.

 _Jude_

 _Putain, mais Caleb ! Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, merde !_

Caleb

Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être aussi fort que moi !

 _Jude_

 _Si, bien sûr que si. Laisse tomber, je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler._

Caleb

Tu comptes vraiment te défiler comme ça ?

Caleb

Jude, sérieusement.

Caleb

Tu vas vraiment me bouder ?

Caleb

Jude, putain de merde, réveille toi ! Je suis pas un ange protecteur ou quoi que ce soit ! Je peux pas faire les choses à ta place, ni décider pour toi !

Caleb

Jude, merde. Je vais débarquer chez toi, tu pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

Caleb marchait d'un pas pressé entre les rues animées de la nuit. Il était aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, et cela faisait presque une heure et demi que Jude ne lui avait réécrit la moindre chose. Il fallait être franc, il s'inquiétait, et pas qu'un peu.

 _Putain, le grand Caleb Stonnewall qui s'inquiète pour quelqu'un, c'est nouveau ça. Bordel._

Il serra les poings d'un mouvement rageur, alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Jude. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de sonner. Il attendit quelques secondes, avant que le bip lui indiquant que quelqu'un venait de décrocher résonne, et il parla à l'interphone.

" Jude. C'est Caleb, ouvre moi cette foutue porte de merde. "

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais la porte s'ouvrit.

 _Il va vraiment me faire la gueule jusqu'à que j'arrive chez lui ? Je vais finir par lui mettre un poing._

Caleb souffla une nouvelle fois, avant de rentrer et de monter deux par deux les escaliers de l'immeuble. Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement rapidement. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper, que celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Jude se tenait là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, vêtu d'une tenue décontractée. Il avait ses cheveux détachés, lui tombant sur les épaules. Il soupira, avant de se décaler pour que Caleb puisse entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers le salon.

Deux tasses fumantes étaient posées sur la table basse, des feuilles de croquis éparpillés un peu partout dans l'appartement, et son ordinateur ouvert sur un mail. Caleb s'assit sur le canapé, et Jude le suivit avec un paquet de biscuits, qu'il posa à côté des tasses.

" C'est bon, tu vas arrêter de me faire la tête, pauvre petit être ? "

Jude tourna la tête vers lui, grognant légèrement.

" T'es qu'un con, Caleb. Tu as vu les messages que tu m'as envoyés ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais du genre insensible qui s'en fout de ce qu'on lui dit ? "

Caleb sourit mystérieusement.

" Oups, je pensais vraiment que tu étais comme ça, moi ! "

Jude soupira, le frappant de son coude.

" Idiot. Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Peut-être parce que tu ne me réponds pas depuis presque une heure, après une dispute et avoir reçu des menaces de mort de ton ex ? Non, vraiment, je vois pas pourquoi je suis là. Du coup, je vais repartir, hein. "

Jude leva les yeux au ciel, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son thé. Caleb prit l'autre tasse, réchauffant légèrement ses mains.

" Désolé. Juste… Je m'attendais pas à ta réaction. Comment tu as fais pour tourner la page, sérieusement ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je l'ai pardonné, et je me suis pardonné. "

Jude souffla, sortant un " J'avais bien compris " presque inaudible.

" Ecoute, mec. On se connaît depuis peu, mais je peux t'assurer que t'es un mec génialement débile et fabuleusement con. Si tu regardais autour de toi, je suis sûr que tu verrais qu'il y a plein de personnes attirées par toi. C'est pas en restant scotché à ton putain de David et en noyant tes interrogations pourries dans ton travail, que tu vas pouvoir relever la tête et affronter ce monde de merde. Tu as sûrement plein d'autres qualités toutes aussi fabuleuses, géniales et inutiles que je connais pas encore, mais je sais que tu es assez fort pour affronter ça. Bon, peut-être pas aussi fort que moi, parce que je suis le plus fort et le meilleur, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. "

Jude pouffa légèrement, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, cherchant son regard.

" Je vais essayer.

\- Commence par lui envoyer un message, et dis lui que tu veux le revoir pour mettre les choses au clair.

\- C'est hors de question que je fasse ça !

\- Oh si, la poule mouillé vas bouger ton cul et le faire. Sinon, je te le fait faire de force. Je pourrais venir avec toi, si tu veux, vu que tu es incapable de t'en sortir seul. Ca me fera une bonne excuse pour lui faire bouffer le sol s'il dit une seule chose déplacée. "

Il prit alors le téléphone de Jude posé sur la table, et lui tendit, avec un regard qui lui disait " Fais le, putain, porte tes couilles. " qu'il espérait bien clair. Après hésitation, son ami prit le portable de ses mains, tremblant et nerveux. Caleb l'observa le dévérouiller, chercher le contact de David, et lui envoyer un message sans regarder les précédents.

 _Jude_

 _David. Il faut qu'on parle, et qu'on se voit. J'attend ta réponse demain, pour savoir où se retrouver et quand. _

Caleb applaudit, las.

" Félicitations. Tu as su envoyer un message. Quel courage. "

Jude leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre un biscuit dans le paquet ouvert devant lui.

" Il ne répondra pas avant demain, il doit s'être endormi, vu la cuite qu'il a sûrement prise. Tu veux rester ? Il commence à faire tard. En plus, je bosse pas demain, donc on est tranquilles."

Caleb hocha la tête, presque heureux qu'il lui propose ça.

 _Espèce de lycéenne de merde follement amoureuse du badboy du fond de la classe. J'ai moi-même envie de me claquer._

" Je bosse de soir, donc on a toute la journée. "

Jude acquiesça, avant d'allumer la télé. Et, encore une fois, ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, bercés par les murmures de la nuit, et de la voix lointaine des séries.

* * *

 **Je viens ici pour remercier encore une fois Ahriall et Lola, si vous passez par là : big kiss.  
**

 **Merci à Nathan et Arthy qui laissent des reviews à chaque fois - lov u.**

 **A demain pour le prochain chapitre !**


	5. I l'm leaving you

**Coucou ! Voici le chapitre cinq.**

 **Toujours deux ou trois TW : violences physiques, relation toxique et malsaine.**

 **Merci à Ahriall pour la correction, encore une fois !**

* * *

Devant son miroir, Jude reboutonna pour la énième fois sa chemise. Une semaine était passée depuis que Caleb l'avait forcé à envoyer un message à David ; et ainsi, dans quelques dizaines de minutes, Jude devait le revoir, son ex, et se retrouverait face à face… _face à lui._

Il soupira, avant d'attacher ses cheveux, et rejoint Caleb qui l'attendait dans le salon.

" Putain, enfin ! Presque une heure que tu y étais, là-dedans ! "

Jude s'affala sur le canapé, à côté du brun.

" Je suis vraiment obligé de faire ça ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, c'est le premier pas vers le pardon. "

Puis, finalement, il se releva, nerveux, tournant en rond devant son ami.

" Bouge, tu m'empêches de voir la télé. On part dans dix minutes, tu veux pas juste t'asseoir sur ce putain de canapé et attendre ? "

Il se tourna vers Caleb, avant d'enfiler une veste.

" Je préfère qu'on y aille maintenant. Comme ça, on sera pas en retard. Puis j'ai besoin de marcher. Sinon, je vais casser quelque chose. "

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se lever pour éteindre la télévision, et de le suivre vers l'extérieur.

Il était aux alentours de quatorze heures. Les rayons du soleil glissaient sur les pavés des rues, donnant une aura agréable à la ville. Jude était totalement angoissé, sans pour autant le montrer. Caleb, lui, avait toujours sa démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches, regardant distraitement autour de lui.

Le châtain, lui, avait beaucoup trop de pensées en tête. Comment tout ceci allait se passer ? Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient se dire ? Allait-il réussir à parler sans s'énerver ? Comment allait réagir David en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul mais accompagné ?

Il chassa ses interrogations d'un mouvement de tête, alors qu'ils arrivaient au bar où ils étaient censés rencontrer David. D'un commun accord, ils choisirent une place un peu reculée, à l'ombre.

Le bar était vide, seules quelques personnes profitaient de cette ambiance chaleureuse. La télévision au-dessus du comptoir affichait une série quotidienne, alors qu'une musique dites _chill_ passait en fond. Un serveur, tout sourire, vint prendre leur commande - un coca et un sprite - alors que les deux amis parlaient du match de foot qui s'était déroulé la veille.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Jude aperçut David, au loin. Il fut alors pris d'une étrange sensation de malaise. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir. Caleb remarqua instantanément qu'il était agité, et lança un regard au bout de la rue, où le regard de Jude s'était pétrifié. Son ami soupira, avant de prendre une gorgée de son coca.

" Prêt pour l'enfer ? "

Le châtain ne dit rien, mais déglutit, nerveux. Il avait _peur_ de ce rendez-vous. Définitivement, il n'avait franchement pas envie de faire face à son ex. A son ex lui avait fait tant de mal. Finalement, avant même que Jude puisse piper mot, David se tenait, là, devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Bonjour.

\- Yo. Je me présente, Caleb. "

David hocha la tête, avec un froncement de sourcils. Jude souffla un " bonjour " en retour, presque inaudible, qui s'envola avec le vent, alors que son ex-compagnon s'asseyait en face de lui. Il commanda un café, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

" Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies enfin accepté de me revoir, Jude. "

Ce dernier n'eut pourtant d'autre réaction que de hocher la tête, fixant la paille de son verre de Sprite.

" Tu voulais me parler, non ? Fais donc, je t'écoute. "

Jude se racla la gorge, avant d'enfin planter son regard dans celui de David. Il avait toujours son cache-oeil, ses cheveux cyan et détachés tombant sur ses épaules ; et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Jude se rendit compte que David portait un t-shirt, un de _ses_ t-shirts qu'il avait oubliée de prendre quand il était parti et l'avait quitté. De ce fait, cette information eut du mal à atteindre son cerveau et à surtout y prendre un sens. Tant et si bien, qu'il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Jude ne fit et ne dit rien.

Cependant, une main passa devant son visage, et il sursauta, avec de se tourner vers Caleb. Celui-ci avait un regard dur, ses sourcils fronçés dans cette moue colérique qu'il avait parfois. Jude finit par acquiescer doucement, avant de se retourner vers David.

" J'aimerais seulement que tu arrêtes de… de me harceler d'appels et de messages. C'est étouffant, et… Ca finit par gâcher mon travail, ainsi que le peu de temps libre que je m'autorise à prendre. "

Suite à ça, Jude consentit enfin à respirer. Toutefois, il vit le visage de David se décomposer, et une lueur de tristesse passa dans son oeil corail.

" Mais je… J'ai besoin de toi, moi ! Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à toi, tout le temps, sérieusement ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à moi un seul instant dans ta vie ! Tu passais ton temps à bosser, puis à aller dehors pour voir tes amis !"

Jude vit soudain rouge. Et implosa.

"Bien sûr, pendant que toi, tu me trompais ! J'ai perdu tous mes amis par amour pour toi ! Je bossais pour payer ce putain de loyer parce que tu recherchais un travail, que tu n'as jamais trouvé, au final ! Mais toi, ça, ça t'est bien évidement toujours passé au-dessus, n'est-ce-pas ? Combien de fois tu as failli me frapper parce que je bossais trop, alors que le mec avec qui tu avais couché ce jour-là, je l'avais, justement, croisé en train de fermer la porte de notre appartement en rentrant ? Sérieux, David ! "

Jude reprit son souffle, et sentit Caleb bouger à ses côtés. Il sentit également la main qu'il avait posée sur sa jambe durant sa tirade, pour essayer de le calmer. David, quant à lui, serrait les poings en face de lui. Puis, celui-ci finit par cracher ce qu'il cogitait.

" Je te trompais parce que je ne te voyais jamais ! Tu passais ton temps avec Mark et Axel ! Je pensais que, toi, tu me trompais avec eux ! Donc, donnant-donnant !"

Il y eut un nouveau moment de flottement. Jude se pétrifia, la main de Caleb se resserrant sur sa jambe et tous deux virent David se lever, comme entouré d'une aura menaçante.

" Je ne t'ai jamais trompé avec Mark ou Axel. "

Jude sursauta mentalement : il ne reconnut même pas sa voix. Celle-ci lui semblait bien plus grave que d'habitude, tout en paraissant similairement lointaine, très lointaine. Il souffla, fermant les yeux et reprit, plus posé.

" Pourquoi je t'aurais trompé avec mes anciens meilleurs amis, sérieusement ? Je traînais avec eux pour t'éviter, car tu me faisais peur. Tu passais ton temps à me menacer, à vouloir coucher avec moi, alors que j'étais fatigué ou que je ne voulais pas. On est restés trois ans ensemble. David, tu me connaissais plus que n'importe qui. Alors à quel moment tu as pensé que j'aurais couché avec Axel ou Mark ? "

Il rouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de David, où dansait une flamme d'incompréhension et de colère - ce qui le fit frissonner. C'était le même genre de regard qu'il lui lançait quand il allait être violent et - Jude n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant.

" Donc pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as fait croire que tu couchais avec Axel ou Mark, dans mon dos ? "

La voix de David était tellement menaçante, oppressante, que Jude en eut le souffle coupé - il avait toujours su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le revoir, il savait qu'il aurait dû empêcher Caleb de l'inciter à faire ça. Désormais, il avait juste envie de fuir, de partir loin, de ne jamais revenir.

" Mec. C'est toi qui a cru ça tout seul. Jude n'a rien fait de mal, à part voir ses _amis_.

\- Te mêle pas de ça ! T'es quoi pour Jude ? Un connard avec qui il couche pour m'oublier ? Putain, t'es tellement con que tu vois même pas qu'il se sert de t- "

Jude n'eut même pas le temps de s'interposer, que Caleb était déjà debout et David effondré sur le sol. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ça avait pu arriver ; mais c'était bel et bien le cas : David se tenait la joue dans une expression de douleur et de folie dans les yeux, alors que toutes les personnes autour d'eux avaient poussé des cris indignés. Et Jude. Dont il avait la terre qui tournait. Et il n'arrivait pas à penser, à poser son regard sur quelque chose de fixe. Et sa vue se brouillait. Et sa tête lui faisait mal, tandis son coeur battait bien trop vite dans sa poitrine et -

Il sentit à peine la main de Caleb glisser dans la sienne, pour l'emmener loin de tout ça. Il se laissa juste entrainé, alors que tous deux courraient en esquivant les gens. Toutefois les bruits de pas résonnaient dans son esprit - et c'était si douloureux, que Jude crut s'évanouir.

Pourtant, ils continuaient de s'élancer, jusqu'à arriver dans un petit parc. Cependant, Jude ne pouvait pas se focaliser sur le soleil caressant son corps, ni la douceur de l'odeur des cerisiers. Il ne put que reprendre sa respiration - ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était plus que chaotique - en s'asseyant sur un banc. Et Caleb fit pareil, alors qu'il perdurait à caresser tendrement sa jambe.

Jude pouvait deviner le regard de son ami cherchant son attention, afin de le calmer, de lui chuchoter des mots doux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, à faire attention à quoique ce soit. Il ne pouvait que voir cet oeil orangé animé par la folie et la colère - ainsi, Jude tremblait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

" Eh Jude, calme toi, c'est fini. Il n'est plus là, on est loin de lui. Tu es en sécurité, d'accord ? "

Le châtain prit une grande bouffée d'air, quand bien même quelque chose vrillait toujours dans sa tête - une voix hurlante, un cri strident. Néanmoins, il était dans un tel état, qu'il put à peine hocher la tête, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale et à trouver du réconfort dans les caresses douces de Caleb contre son genoux.

Seulement, quand au bout de quelques minutes, la scène se rejoua à nouveau sous ses yeux - il voyait enfin Caleb se lever, le poing serré, atteindre la joue de David qui tombait en arrière - il fut pris d'une terreur incontrôlable, un goût âcre et amer commençant à jouer contre sa langue. Il était fatigué par tout ça. Il n'avait pas absolument pas envie que Caleb soit impliqué dans cette histoire ; et ,rien que penser que David aurait pu lui faire du mal, il avait lui aussi envie de coller un poing à son ex, le voir brûler devant ses yeux, mourir en crachant ses poumons à terre, à ses pieds, de -

 _Non._

Jude retint un haut-le-coeur, et le monde recommença à tourner autour de lui, de manière encore plus forte. Il était dégoûté par ses propres pensées. Tout était seulement de sa faute. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus clair avec David, s'il avait un peu moins travaillé, s'il avait essayé de le comprendre, de l'aimer plus qu'il ne l'aimait vraiment, peut-être que son ex n'aurait pas basculé dans cette jalousie maladive. Peut-être que leur relation n'aurait pas tourné au malsain.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant c'était fini, c'était du passé. Jude était épuisé, il le reconnaissait ; il avait envie que David s'efface de sa vie, qu'il l'oublie. Et puis, enfin, de le pardonner, de tourner la page, de commencer une autre histoire, loin de son emprise et -

" Jude. "

Il sursauta légèrement. Puis, finit par se tourner lentement vers Caleb. Et quand son regard l'immergea, et qu'il put y déceler une pointe de tristesse et de peur flotter dans ses yeux bleus-gris, le monde lui sembla moins flou. Il put soudain entendre les oiseaux chanter une mélodie suave et délicate, ainsi que les bruits des voitures rouler au loin, et les paroles évasives des passants s'élever dans le parc.

" Tout va bien ? "

Pendant quelques secondes, il fut toujours incapable de répondre. Il fut incapable de répondre à cette phrase et à cette voix douce. Mais, finalement, Jude hocha la tête. Et tout se délia.

" Je suis prêt à _le_ pardonner et à _me_ pardonner, désormais. "

Et Caleb lui sourit - et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.


	6. I'm grateful for you

**Bonsoir. Voici le chapitre 6, où on retrouve notre cher Caleb après avoir mit un poing à notre ami David.**

 **Tw : violences physiques, abus sexuels, relation toxique et malsaine.**

* * *

 __ _Caleb_

* * *

Caleb soupira en s'asseyant sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu du salon de Jude. Ils avaient passé une journée épuisante - et sans savoir pourquoi, ils s'étaient retrouvés à rentrer ensemble chez le châtain, sans même se dire un mot.

Quand son ami avait ouvert la porte, il lui avait proposé de rester pour la nuit, et Caleb avait accepté - il n'avait que ça à faire, de toute façon.

Il était crevé, bien qu'il n'était que dix-neuf heures, à peine. Après le rendez vous avec l'ex de Jude, ils avaient traîné un peu dans le parc, et avaient fait quelques magasins : son ami avait absolument besoin de pull pour l'automne qui se préparait.

Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés à se disputer en plein milieu d'un magasin, sous prétexte que Jude voulait absolument lui offrir un pull qu'il avait juste trouvé joli, ainsi qu'un jean. Le châtain les lui avait même achetés en douce et ce, contre son grès. Embarrassé, il l'avait finalement remercié.

Caleb n'avait pas l'habitude des cadeaux - la seule qui était susceptible de lui en faire, était sa meilleure amie, Sue, qui était d'ailleurs, actuellement en Finlande pour finaliser ses études. De plus, il n'aimait pas ce genre d'amitié un peu niaise, ce genre de rapport sociale où on passait son temps ensembles, à s'offrir des babioles inutiles qui prendraient, au final, toujours la poussière.

Il soupira et enleva enfin sa veste, qu'il posa ensuite sur le dossier de la chaise, à l'endroit que Jude lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt.

" Tu préfères pizzas ou un fast food lambda ?

\- Pizza. J'ai mangé des hamburgers bien trop gras hier midi. "

Il se tourna vers Jude, qui était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, téléphone en main, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Caleb le trouva magnifique ; pourtant, son ami avait simplement un t-shirt bien trop grand pour lui, ainsi qu'un jogging qu'il venait d'enfiler, en chaussettes, appuyé nonchalamment dans l'ouverture de la porte. Mais cette scène, aussi anodine soit-elle, faisait battre le coeur son coeur un peu plus vite.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des relations humaines, lui qui avait toujours été plus ou moins exclu - les seuls qu'il entretenait étaient celles avec ses collègues de travail et Sue. Du coup, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il réagissait bien avec Jude, s'il arrivait vraiment à lui faire ressentir ce qu'il voulait dire, ou s'il était au contraire très maladroit.

Il soupira, annonçant ce qu'il voulait comme pizza, avant de se retourner, et se roula en boule sur le canapé.

" Fatigué ? "

La voix de Jude le sortit de la pénombre de ses paupières fermées. Il était devant lui, un verre d'eau en main, accroupi pour être à sa hauteur. Caleb sentit alors la douceur d'une couverture sur ses bras dénudés, et se retint de souffler de plaisir.

" Un peu, ouais.

\- Tu peux dormir un peu, si tu veux. Je te réveillerais quand les pizzas arriveront. "

Caleb eut seulement la force d'hocher la tête, et il s'endormit.

Il faisait froid. L'appartement de Jude avait laissé place à une boîte noire, qui ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Sa tête lui faisait mal, les battements de son coeur résonnaient dans tout son corps. Devant lui, il y avait quelqu'un, et il le reconnut immédiatement. Sa silhouette élancée, ses yeux d'un noir obscure, sa nonchalance avec ses mains enfouies dans les poches de son jogging et surtout, surtout, son sourire carnassier.

La personna tenta de s'approcher de lui. Toutefois, il se réveilla dans un sursaut. Une main était posée sur son épaule, et en tournant la tête, il pouvait voir Jude, son visage marqué par un froncement de sourcil inquiet. Caleb n'arrivait pas vraiment à respirer, tout son corps tremblait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce simple cauchemar évasif lui faisait tant d'effet ; lui faisait remonter cette terreur dès qu'il le voyait. Dès qu'il le voyait _lui._

" Eh, eh Caleb, je suis là, respire, doucement. "

Et il y avait la voix de Jude. La voix de Jude qui semblait si douce, si familière, comme un cocon de réconfort. Et Caleb avait envie de s'y glisser de tout son long et que son ami lui murmure des mots tendre, encore et encore, et qu'il se laisse bercer par sa respiration.

Au juste, qu'est qu'il était en train devenir déjà ?  
 _Une petite lycéenne.  
La blague._

" Désolé, juste un cauchemar, ça va aller.  
\- Tu veux en parler ? "

Caleb soupira, avant de bouger pour s'asseoir, Jude à côté de lui. Puis, il sourit, moqueur ; mais, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose

" C'est tout con. Je veux dire, j'ai juste rêvé de Kévin. Mon _supppeer_ ex. Tu te souviens de mes anciennes relations toxiques ? Ca a été le premier. Un _merveilleux_ premier coup. Je pensais que c'était terminé. Faut croire que non.  
\- Et après, c'est toi qui m'engueule… "

Caleb souffla une nouvelle fois, davantage mi-amusé.

" Faut croire que je suis pas aussi fort que je prétend l'être. Et... Ca fait bien chier "

Jude rit, juste un peu, puis il se pencha pour prendre le verre d'eau posé sur la table, avant de le lui tendre. Caleb l'accepta avec un hochement de tête, pour le remercier. Grimaçant, il continua.

" Si je dois te résumer le truc… La première fois que c'est _super_ gestes ont dérapés c'est…"

Caleb inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre contenance.  
Que c'était _merveilleux_ de paraître à ce point à l'aise avec le mec de ses foutus fantasmes de collégiennes...

" J'sais pas, c'est comme si ses caresses étaient des lames de rasoir, et ses putains de soupirs gerbant étaient un supplice. Tout chez lui me hurlait du dégoût. J'avais envie de fuir puis de lui faire payer à cet enfoiré. Seulement je suis resté là, à attendre qu'il finisse de m'achever. "

Un silence emplit la pièce, laissant Caleb avec ses propres questionnements.

 _Putain, à quel moment de ma vie j'ai décidé de me confier comme ça._

De coin de l'oeil, Caleb vit Jude s'agiter sur sa place, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il regrettait presque d'avoir enfin osé en parler.

" Personne d'autre n'est au courant ? Et… Tu avais quel âge, à l'époque ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je trouve ça pas super cool de voir tous tes potes te juger parce que, _wow, trop de marrant_ , tu as une relation, malsaine, sans te défendre, comme un bon soumis. J'avais dix-huit ans. "

Jude soupira, s'étirant légèrement, avant de détacher ses cheveux et d'enlever ses lunettes d'un même mouvement. Il se tourna vers lui, cherchant son regard - et, à cet instant, Caleb était tout aussi attiré par ces yeux, par ces intenses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en détacher.

 _Putain de lycéenne de merde. Sérieusement. J'ai envie de me gifler._

" Ecoute moi. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dis, la dernière fois ? Je pourrais te le répéter mot pour mot. Caleb, tu es fort. Tu as su tourner la page, le pardonner. Certes, tu en fais des cauchemars, mais pendant combien de temps n'en as-tu pas fait ? Ce n'est pas grave, de craquer, parfois. Tu n'es pas un dieu, loin de là. Non, tu es juste humain. Un humain qui a ses propres frayeurs et traumatismes, ses propres limites qui se tapissent au fond de ton coeur. Mais eh, laisse le monde tourner autour de toi ; laisse les couleurs animer le chant des nuages. Ecoute les couleurs du monde, et laisse tes sentiments peindre ton corps. "

Jude se leva, pour ranger le verre d'eau désormais vide.

" Tu es juste un homme qui a grandi trop tôt, Caleb. "

Il soupira, ressassant ces paroles, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant que Jude ne revienne vers lui. Toutefois, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, signe que les pizzas étaient arrivées. Jude revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux cartons dans les mains, les posant devant eux.

Mais là, tout de suite, tandis que Jude s'asseyait, Caleb avait juste tellement, _tellement_ envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le remercier encore et encore. Il avait peut-être aussi envie de pleurer ; une envie de pleurer qui lui bloquait la gorge, mais sa grosse fierté mal foutue l'empêcher de craquer devant son ami. _Et ça, Caleb ignorait si c'était bien ou mal._

Ils mangèrent en silence, la télévision diffusant les informations du soir en fond. Toutefois, le fait que Jude se tienne _si près_ de lui, leurs genoux se touchant presque, était à deux doigts de le rendre dingue.

 _Putain de merde, pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux, moi, déjà ?_

Finalement, ils décidèrent de passer la soirée à regarder un film à l'eau de rose un peu nul - qui les fit presque plus rire qu'attendrir. Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, Caleb s'allongea sur le canapé, par habitude - après tout, toutes les fois où il avait dormi chez Jude, ils s'étaient assoupis sur celui-ci, et ça lui semblait naturel de continuer ainsi.

" Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Caleb ?

Bah, j'essaye de dormir. Pardon, tu n'as plus tes lunettes, tu ne vois plus assez clair c'est ça ? "

Jude soupira, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

" Oh, l'idiot, vient dormir dans le lit, plutôt.

\- Non, le canapé me va très bien, Jude. "

Franchement, est-ce que Jude avait _la moindre idée_ de ce que pouvait provoquer et engendre cette _simple_ proposition ?

 _C'est juste dormir avec lui. Alors bordel de merde, pourquoi ça me procure cet effet ?_

" C'est bien, mais je ne t'ai pas vraiment demandé ton avis. "

Caleb se releva, pour lui faire face.

" Sérieusement, on a faillis coucher ensemble, et tu veux vraiment que je dorme avec toi ? Dans le même lit, à quelques centimètres d'écarts, mon souffle caressant ta nuque, mes mains sur ton torse dans une étreinte-

\- Stoooop. Je te propose juste de _dormir_ plus confortablement. "

Caleb pouffa devant les rougeurs naissantes sur les joues de Jude. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se dit que dormir avec son ami n'était pas si mal.

Quand Caleb rentra à la suite de Jude dans sa chambre, la première chose qui le surprit, ce fut la douce odeur de vanille qui emplissait l'air. Puis, la seconde, ce fut à quel point, contrairement au salon, la pièce était parfaitement rangée et en ordre.

" Eh, Caleb, tu veux pas venir dans ce lit ? Tu préfères le sol, finalement ? "

Il tourna la tête vers son ami - qui était seulement vêtu de son caleçon. _Mais putain, il veut me provoquer une crise cardiaque, ce con, ou quoi ?_ Sans se retenir, il soupira, se déshabillant à son tour, pliant rapidement ses affaires pour les poser plus loin.

Il se glissa aux côtés du châtain qui était déjà dans le lit - et qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Caleb se tourna dos à lui - pour éviter de croiser son regard si intense, et la pièce se plongea dans le noir. Il ferma les yeux, avant de sentir Jude bouger, et se caler contre lui, un bras posé nonchalamment sur son torse, son souffle endormi caressant sa nuque.

 _Super, je pensais pas que mes paroles de tout à l'heure aller se retourner contre moi, merde. Comment je fais pour être aussi con ?_

Caleb n'allait définitivement pas trouver le sommeil. Il gigota légèrement pour être plus à l'aise, alors que Jude grognait contre lui. Mais Caleb savait bien qu'il s'amusait.

" Putain, tu me fais chier, chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre, je peux juste t'être reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais dans ma pitoyable vie.

\- De rien Caleb. "

 _Je vais finir par le tuer._


	7. I inspire you

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! Désolé de mon retard dans ma publication, je n'ai pas été là du week-end. Ensuite : je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. C'est à dire que j'ai le chapitre 8 de terminé, mais je n'ai rien de plus, donc il y aura peut-être du retard dans les publications. Néanmoins, quoiqu'il advienne, cette fanfic sera conclue par 31 chapitres, même si elle se termine en mi-novambre.  
**

 **Aucun TW cette fois-ci, et beaucoup plus de douceur.**

 **Merci encore à Ahriall et surtouuuut à Lola qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Jude_

* * *

Son téléphone vibra sur sa table basse, mais Jude n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Depuis quelques jours, il passait tout son temps sur ses croquis - plusieurs projets se préparaient, il se devait de les terminer ou du moins en continuer une partie - délaissant ainsi Caleb.

Il s'en voulait un peu pour être honnête. Mais prendre un peu de recul sur leur situation était tout de même bénéfique. Quand il ne travaillait pas, il pensait à cette relation presque improbable. Après tout, ils s'étaient rencontrés un peu par hasard, et s'étaient vite liés d'amitié, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Jude soupira, jouant avec un stylo entre ses doigts longs et fins. Il glissa un regard sur son appartement mal rangé - des feuilles par dizaines traînaient sur le sol, des bols s'entassaient à profusion sur la table basse où il travaillait, et le cadre de la télévision commençait à accumuler de plus en plus de poussière. Il n'avait pas ouvert ses rideaux depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, laissant seulement la lueur tamisée passant pas les interstice de tissus éclairer la pièce, juste assez pour ne pas devoir allumer la lumière artificielle pour travailler.

Le châtain reporta alors ses pensées sur l'ébauche sur laquelle il oeuvrait, sans pour autant que la moindre solution à ce que ses clients pouvaient aimer ou ce qui pouvait rendre parfait leur chez-eux ne se présente à lui. Il se leva, massant ses tempes pour faire passer, vainement, son début de mal de tête, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il commençait à avoir sacrément faim.

Toutefois, Jude se stoppa devant son frigo, où il y avait plaqué un mot de Caleb - qui datait de la semaine dernière, disant qu'il était parti très tôt à cause de son travail. Il effleura le morceau de papier, avant de se forcer à l'oublier et de se servir un verre de jus de pomme, puis sortit quelque chose à chauffer rapidement au micro-onde. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il terminerait la soirée à regarder un film lambda, sans vraiment voir les images défiler sous ses yeux, à réfléchir _encore_ à ses projets.

Il entendit son téléphone vibrer une nouvelle fois dans son salon. Récupérant sa Pastabox, il s'y hâta. C'était un sms de vente privée pour un magasin où il n'allait jamais. Il soupira. A quoi il s'attendait ? Il savait très bien que Caleb ne lui enverrait pas de messages.

A vrai dire, là, tout de suite, son ami lui manquait. Passer des heures à parler par textos de choses idiotes, et finir avec Caleb sur son canapé, sentir sa chaleur, son regard acier sur lui ; à se sentir tout simplement bien en sa compagnie.

Une fois assis, Jude passa une main dans ses cheveux pour réarranger sa coupe, son repas en équilibre sur ses jambes en tailleur. Il commença à manger, devant un épisode d'une série quotidienne - comment ça Alexandra avait quitté Max ? Mais Lisa, c'était pas la fille de Paul et Michel ? Il avait loupé trois épisodes, et il était déjà perdu. Il ne chercha pas à démêler ce qu'il avait pu louper - ou oublier - et laissa ses pensées vaquer.

Son patron l'avait mis chef de trois projets différents, tous plus importants les uns des autres. C'était vraiment fatiguant : il travaillait jour et nuit, en plus de bosser sur les appartements de ses propres clients. Il jeta un regard sur son bloc à croquis, ainsi que les feuilles volantes tout autour. Sur une première esquisse, il y avait un cruel manque de plantes vertes ; sur l'autre, de luminosité ; et sur le troisième, des meubles pour pouvoir se poser.

Il souffla, prenant son portable. Le dernier message échangé avec Caleb remontait il y a six jours. Sa main le démengea. Il avait tellement envie de lui en envoyer un - lui dire de venir, ou lui envoyer une photo tendancieuse, il n'en savait trop rien. Il avait juste envie que Caleb fasse attention à lui. Mais peut-être que son ami travaillait ? Ou peut-être même était-il avec un de ses plans ?

Jude fixa quelques secondes l'écran de son téléphone, puis le reposa à ses côtés. Caleb lui manquait, et à vrai dire, il y pensait sans s'en rendre compte. Parfois, il passait près du bar où il travaillait, espérant le voir, mais, il repartait finalement sans jamais jeter un coup d'oeil vers les tables parfaitement rangées.

Il posa sa boîte maintenant terminée de pâtes, avant de s'allonger plus confortablement sur le canapé.

Le même canapé où Caleb s'endormait. Et si Jude se concentrait un peu, il pouvait sentir son odeur boisée emplir ses narines et -

Il chassa cette pensée.

 _Pourquoi je pense toujours à lui ?_

Il soupira, essayant de se concentrer sur la série policière qui passait désormais. Les gens étaients incroyablement idiots. Bien sûr que c'était le fils qui avait tué sa mère. Pour son héritage, ça se voyait sur son visage : le plissement de ses yeux quand il mentait, ainsi que ses lèvres pincées. Pourquoi les policiers ne le remarquait-il pas ? Frustré, Jude finit pas changer de chaîne, pour passer sur une émission culinaire. Toutefois, il ne regarda même pas une minute ces chefs faire un parfait petit boeuf bourguignon , alors que lui-même était incapable de faire un plat de pâtes, et changea de chaîne de nouveau. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ce soir. Un documentaire sur Marineland - bon dieu ce qu'il haïssait les aquariums et la stupidité des humains - un film à l'eau de rose bien trop niais, une série sur un adolescent autiste, et même un animé de volley… Vraiment, c'était une soirée nulle.

Finalement, Jude mit une chaîne totalement au hasard - il retomba sur le film romantique, avant de se relever pour retravailler ses croquis. Il regarda son portable, sentant son coeur se serrer légèrement - comme un pincement léger pour lui dire qu'il se comportait comme un connard, qu'il avait juste besoin d'envoyer un simple sms. Toutefois il n'y fit pas attention.

Bon. Une plante au coin de la pièce, ça faisait plus de végétation, non ? Et sur ce croquis… Un canapé juste ici, pour que les gens puissent voir des films sur la télévison sans qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

Ainsi, il reposa son stylo presque une heure plus tard, passant une main sur son visage. Il se leva, soupirant, prenant sa tasse vide et se refit un café. Il en avait besoin pour tenir la nuit, et enchaîner ses réunion ainsi que ses rendez-vous prochains. Rien que le lendemain, il avait deux réunions importantes pour remettre ses dossiers qui étaient terminés depuis la veille, et un rendez-vous avec un client qui voulait un style presque futuriste pour son appartement. Il avait fini son croquis depuis deux jours, sans en être complètement satisfait pour autant.

Au final, Jude s'endormit presque sur son évier, bercé par la cafetière coulant la divine boisson chaude. Et il se réveilla en sursaut quand celle-ci fit un bruit pour signifier que sa préparation était terminée. Il prit sa tasse, ainsi qu'un paquet de gâteau - c'était le dernier, il devrait en racheter, c'était chiant - et se reposa sur son canapé.

Son téléphone lui faisait toujours autant de l'oeil, et dans un soupir, il le prit.

 _Jude_

 _Hey, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas échangé._

Il regretta la seconde d'après d'avoir envoyé ce message - peut-être que Caleb lui en voulait ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler ? Peut-être qu'il le détestait, maintenant ?

Cependant son téléphone vibra quelques secondes plus tard dans ses mains.

Caleb

Yep. Mais j'ai décidé de me donner corps et âme dans mon travail de merde. Et toi ?

 _Jude_

 _La même._

Caleb

Jude. C'était ironique. Je sais très bien que tu te niques la santé avec ton foutu travail. J'ai pas envie de m'inspirer de toi, déso pas déso.

Jude sourit, amusé. Au moins, son ami n'avait pas changé. Peut-être qu'il devrait se mettre moins la pression, vis-à-vis de son travail, et regarder le monde tourner autour de lui, comme lui avait dit Caleb - et ainsi, tout irait mieux.

Et dans tout ça, il passa en définitive la soirée à discuter avec Caleb, et Jude se dit que ça lui avait manqué plus que prévu.

 _Pourquoi être si loin de lui me fait si mal ?_


	8. I remember you

**BONJOUR. Comment ça va ? Moi très bien, merci de vous poser la question !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, je met en place deux nouveaux personnages. De un, Sur Arrow, qui fait partie de la Royal, et non, ce n'est pas Sue-je-suis-en-couple-avec-Erik. Ensuite, il y a Sann. Sann est un OC, ewi. Sorry not sorry.**

 **Ce chapitre, il est vraiment doux et trèèès plat, il le faut bien - Bref !**

 **Encore merci à Ahriall pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Caleb_

* * *

Caleb eut un sursaut quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son appartement.

 _Il est vingt-trois heures, qui peut bien venir toquer chez moi ? Jude ne sait pas où j'habite._

Sur ses gardes, il se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit lentement. Il eut un moment de surprise, où ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Toutefois, il retrouva rapidement son sourire narquois. Des cheveux roux, étirés pour cacher un de ses yeux, une moue toujours blasée et un regard gris perle.

" Tiens, une revenante. Sue, est-ce bien toi ? Tu n'es pas un fantôme ?

Je reviens du royaume des morts. C'est magnifique là-bas, tu devrais aller y faire un tour. "

Il se décala, un léger sourire sur le visage, laissant de la place à la jeune fille pour qu'elle rentre.

" Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te trimballes avec toute ta vie dans mon appartement ?

Il faisait référence aux nombreuses valises et affaire qu'avait son amie.

\- Parce que je viens squatter chez toi pour les trois prochains mois. Ca te dérange pas j'espère, parce que moi non. "

Caleb soupira, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son canapé.

" Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message.

\- Ecoute, tu parles tout le temps de ton Jude d'amour, je pouvais pas en placer une. "

Il soupira, baissant le son de la télé.

" Tu es revenue plus tôt que prévu.

\- On a appris que j'étais lesbienne, on a tout fait pour me virer. Je suis partie sans qu'ils aient réussis à finir la procédure.

\- Quel bande de connards… Tu vas faire comment pour tes études ?

\- Elles m'intéressaient pas plus que ça. J'ai assez d'expérience pour trouver un fleuriste qui veuille bien me prendre. Au moins, je serais plus proche de ma petite-amie.

\- Ok ok ok, j'ai loupé des saisons. Ta petite-amie ? "

Sue se retourna vers lui - une lueur amusée dans ses yeux emplis de nuages argentés.

" Oui, tu sais, Sann.

\- Tu veux parler de la fille dont tu me faisais des éloges sans jamais me la présenter ?

\- Exact. On s'est mis officiellement ensembles aux vacances dernières.

\- Donc trois mois. Dire que moi, j'arrive même pas à pécho… "

Sue eut un petit rire, avant de se lever pour replacer ses valises contre la porte de la chambre.

" Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez elle, plutôt que chez moi ?

\- Elle a du retourner chez ses parents et… Ils sont pas au courant, ni spécialement ouverts. Elle veut attendre avant de faire son coming-out, et je la comprends.

\- Elle peut dire que tu es seulement une amie de merde qu'elle n'aime pas, mais qu'elle est obligée d'aider ?

\- Tu es drôle, dis donc. Plus sérieusement, je veux pas que ça aille trop vite non plus. Trois mois, c'est peu pour s'installer ensemble, même si j'aimerais bien. "

Caleb passa une main dans ses cheveux, se redressant pour aller chercher deux verres de coca. Quand il revint, Sue était sur son téléphone, un léger sourire aux lèvres, entourée d'un plaid.

" Fais comme chez toi surtout.

C'est chez moi pour trois mois, donc ouais. "

Il sourit, un peu, présentant un verre à sa meilleure amie qui l'accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il s'allongea, ses pieds sur les genoux de Sue - qu'elle n'essaya pas d'enlever - et se concentra sur la télé.

" Tu crois que Sann peut venir ?

Bien sur que ta Sann choupinou d'amour peut venir. Vous dormirez par terre, en revanche.

Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux te réveiller par un sceau d'eau glacée demain matin ?

Je me réveille vers cinq heures, je serais réveillé avant toi.

C'est ça, c'est ça. "

Caleb leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se relever pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Des pâtes carbonara végétarienne, c'était parfait. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, et Caleb put entendre Sue se diriger vers la porte. Il sortit de la pièce en même temps, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de l'entrée. Il vit Sue et sa petite-amie se faire un câlin - et pendant quelques secondes, il fut presque jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire ça avec Jude. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, puis s'approcha de leur couple.

" Sann, je te présente Caleb, un mec égoïste et chiant, qui me sert de meilleur ami.

\- Enchanté. En attendant ton prétendu meilleur ami égoïste et chiant, t'héberge, idiote. "

Sann les regarda, des rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues, les mains nichées dans son sweat trop large.

" Bonjour… "

Caleb remarqua immédiatement que la jeune fille était ce genre de personne timide, avec une voix qui s'envole au vent. Il lui sourit - essayant d'être gentil, pour une fois - après tout elle avait l'air adorable - avant de retourner à la cuisine pour servir le repas.

" T'inquiète pas, Caleb va pas nous empoisonner.

\- Dixit la personne qui fait brûler sa cuisine avec des pâtes. "

Il entendu Sue soupirer, alors qu'il revenait avec deux assiettes remplies. Il en donna une à chacune, prit la sienne et se posa enfin sur sa chaise près de la télé - le canapé étant totalement pris.

" T'aurais pu inviter ton mec, Caleb, quand même.

\- De un, c'est pas mon mec. De deux, une soirée entre couple ne m'intéresse pas, merci bien. "

Sue lui sourit, d'un air " c'est pas _encore_ ton mec " et elle commença à manger, tranquillement.

" Tu… Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?"

Caleb fut presque surpris de voir Sann le regarder, avec une mine totalement sérieuse, les sourcils un peu froncés dans une mine inquiète.

" Oui, je n'ai pas l'air de l'intéresser, mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Mon cul, ça fait un mois que tu me parles de lui.

\- Trois semaines, max, tu vas te calmer sur la temporalité, toi. "

Sue lui jeta un coussin qu'il esquiva habilement - surtout pour ne pas faire tomber son assiette de pâtes - et lui lança un regard amusé. Ils continuèrent alors à manger, Sue s'inquiétant pour sa petite-amie, quitte à la faire manger elle-même. Ça attendrit le coeur de Caleb qui était beaucoup trop remué, ces derniers temps. L'amour, quel sentiment merdique et si magnifique, en même temps. Enfin…

Pendant le repas, le brun put donc attarder son regard sur Sann pour la détailler. Elle avait des cheveux blancs et ondulés, tombant avec grâce sur son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs légères, ornant son visage fin et sa peau pâle. Elle avait des lunettes, la monture fine et dorée, cachant un peu ses yeux verts couleur forêt. Son sourire était doux, et on pouvait voir une lueur protectrice et amoureuse dès qu'elle posait son regard sur Sue. Ca fit sourire Caleb, Sue avait toujours eu des relations intenses mais brèves. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il avait ce pressentiment que ça allait durer. Et puis, pour une fois, il aimait bien la petite-amie qu'elle lui avait présentée - les lesbiennes biphobes et transphobes alors que Sue était bie et se posait des questions sur son genre, Caleb avait envie de leur foutre un poing dans leur gueule.

Finalement, les trois décidèrent de jouer à Mario Kart - à cet instant, Caleb était content d'avoir une vieille Wii qu'il trainait un peu partout depuis quelques années.

Bien sûr, ce fut… Sann qui gagna. Elle avait déstabilisé Sue en lui faisant légèrement du pied en rigolant, et Caleb avait toujours était un peu nul. En même temps, il utilisait si peu ses manettes, et généralement c'était plus pour jouer à Mario Bros ou Animal Crossing - oui, il jouait à Animal Crossing. ça l'étonnait lui-même à vrai dire. Mais ça faisait passer le temps, au moins, et il ne se retrouvait pas à balancer sa manette dans son appartement parce qu'il rageait en arrivant troisième sur une pauvre course.

La coupe se finit sur une bataille de coussin entre le couple, pendant que Caleb faisait la vaiselle en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

" Bon. On va peut-être dormir, non ? "

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers lui, alors qu'elles étaient dans une situation un peu équivoque - Sue avait sa bouche près du cou de Sann, l'ayant embrassée quelques secondes plus tôt, à califourchon, tandis que celle aux cheveux blancs avait passé ses mains autour de son cou, les joues rougies. Sa meilleure amie rigola à la moue gênée de la jeune fille, puis l'aida à la relever.

" Bonne nuit Caleb.

\- C'est ça, bonne nuit. Salissez pas mes draps ! "

La porte se ferma sur son rire narquois, et, une fois dans son salon, il s'affala sur son canapé.

En fait, ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de revoir Sue, de la voir heureuse avec sa petite-amie, de pouvoir lui parler un peu de tout. Caleb, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était attaché à elle. Ca faisait quelques années qu'ils se connaissaient, et ils n'avaient jamais perdu contact, même quand la rousse était partie en Finlande pour ses études. Bien sûr, dans ce laps de temps, elle lui avait manqué - mais sa fierté mal placée l'empêchait de le dire. Il soupira, replaçant ses couvertures au-dessus de son corps.

Il s'endormit dans la tranquillité de son appartement, presque heureux du nouveau tournant de sa vie.


	9. I'm happy for you

**Bonjour, bonsoir, voici le chapitre neuf ! Encore un peu de fluff et de...drama... Oui.**

 **Encore merci à Ahriall pour la correction ! ( Et Nathan et arthy pour me laisser autant de reviews, omd. )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Jude_

* * *

Jude tournait en rond dans son appartement - pour changer. Dans la matinée, Caleb lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant s'il était libre le soir même car il avait quelqu'un à lui présenter.

 _Est-ce que c'est sa petite-amie ? Son petit-ami ? Juste un ami ? Sa famille peut-être ? Comment je dois m'habiller ? Plutôt décontracté ou totalement chic pour faire bonne impression ?_

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux défaits, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il choisit une tenue banale - t-shirt gris et jean sombre, avec une veste lambda tout aussi sobre.

Et ce fut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, qu'il se retrouva devant l'entrée de son appartement, prêt. Caleb lui avait renvoyé un sms avec son adresse, mais Jude n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il allait bien mettre pour s'y rendre ; donc s'il partait maintenant, et ainsi si il allait être à l'heure, en avance ou même en retard, et _si jamais il y a des problèmes sur la route ? Même si je suis à pieds , il y a peut-être des travaux sur le trottoir._

Finalement, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et la claqua derrière lui, nerveux. Le chemin entre son logement et celui de Caleb fut angoissant - même s'il n'y avait eu aucun problème, Jude ne savait pas trop qui il allait rencontrer.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de son ami, il se figea quelques instants. Il entendait des rires, des éclats de voix et un son lointain de télé. Jude souffla, tremblant généralement, et porta sa main à la sonnette. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Caleb souriant - et _bon sang, qu'est ce que son sourire était magnifique_ , et les joues rougies par un quelconque effort.

" Tu es enfin arrivé ! Tu te fais attendre, Jude.

\- Pour une fois que c'est moi, et pas toi. "

Caleb leva les yeux au ciel, avant de le laisser passer. Jude tomba alors sur le salon qui était _littéralement_ plongé dans des coussins et des peluches. Il y en avait partout. Sur le canapé, il remarqua également deux personnes, deux jeunes filles, une rousse et une aux cheveux blancs.

" Ne t'occupe pas du bazar. C'est la faute de Sue. C'est toujours de sa faute, de toute façon. "

Jude ne put que hocher la tête, avant de se sentir poussé sur le devant de la scène - c'est à dire devant la télé.

" Jude, voici Sue, et Sann. Des amies à moi fantastiquement idiotes.

\- Dit-il. "

Il vit la dénommée Sann - le brun lui avait indiqué celle aux cheveux incolores - tirer la langue à son ami, ce qui le fit tendrement sourire - étrangement. Caleb lui dit de s'asseoir sur une des chaises près de l'écran et faire comme chez lui, puis il disparut dans sa cuisine.

" Alors… Tu es le fameux Jude. "

Jude sursauta presque à la voix de la seconde jeune fille, Sue, et se retourna vers elle en hochant la tête.

" Eh bien, n'aie pas peur, on va pas te manger - Caleb l'aurait fait avant nous de toutes façons.

\- Tu parles, t'es un putain de vampire, Sue ! "

Il vit Sann pouffer à la remarque de Caleb, et la rousse fit semblant de lever les yeux au ciel, amusée.

" Bien sûr, bien sûr. Enfin, faisons connaissance plutôt. J'ai entendu dire que tu travailles. Dans quoi ?

\- Je suis architecte d'intérieur…

\- Wow ! Ca envoit, ça ! J'ai fais des études de droits en Finlande.

\- Oh… Et... tu as arrêté ?

\- Oui, on a appris que j'étais lesbienne, donc on a voulu m'humilier puis me renvoyer. Je suis juste partie avant que ça ne commence vraiment.

\- … Mais… Deux secondes… Tu veux dire… Tu n'es pas avec Caleb ? "

Jude sut tout de suite qu'il avait dit une bêtise, quand il entendit un bruit dans la cuisine - comme quelque chose qui tombe dans une cuisine, Caleb ayant sûrement lâché une assiette ou un verre - ainsi qu'aux yeux écarquillés de Sann et à la vue de Sue qui se figea. Caleb émergea quelques secondes plus tard, et Sue lui lança un regard, ainsi qu'à Sann, puis… Ils finirent tous les trois par éclater de rire.

Jude les regarda tour à tour, et s'empourpra, se ratatinant sur sa chaise. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, Caleb prit la parole, et le regarda, moqueur.

" Jude, i'm gay.

\- Et Sann est ma petite-amie. "

Un moment de flottement passa, avant que Jude ne marmonne dans sa barbe.

" Je pensais que tu étais bi, et puis ton message avait l'air si heureux je pensais que -

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, bien sûr que je suis content de te présenter cette idiote, Jude. "

Ce dernier rougit une nouvelle fois, soufflant un " désolé " que Caleb écarta d'un mouvement de main.

" Le repas est bientôt prêt sinon ! "

Sann sautilla timidement sur place, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la télé, sa tête doucement posée sur l'épaule de Sue. C'était définitivement doux - et Jude fut presque jaloux de tant de tendresse. Lui aussi, il aimerait tant faire ça avec la personne dont il tombait amoureux.

Il toussota, gêné par ses propres pensées. Sue lui jeta un regard interrogateur, qu'il ignora, les joues tout de même brûlantes. Caleb revînt avec quatre assiettes en équilibre sur ses bras fins, et Jude se releva pour l'aider, de peur qu'il fasse tomber un des plats. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent assis _l'un à côté de l'autre._

Ainsi, Jude remarqua, qu'effectivement, la seule place autour de la télé et du canapé était une chaise près de lui - mais elle était bien trop proche de la sienne, son genoux et celui de Caleb se touchaient, et leurs coudes aussi, au moindre mouvement et -

" Au fait Jude, tu bosses demain ? "

Le susnommé sursauta légèrement, avant de tourner la tête vers le brun, qui l'avait interpellé.

" Hein ? Ah euh, non, j'ai un jour de repos. J'ai enfin terminé les projets sur lesquels on m'avait sollicité, du coup mon patron a décidé de me laisser me reposer…

\- J'ai le droit de m'incruster chez toi ? Ces deux énergumènes squattent mon lit, et mon canapé est plus qu'inconfortable. "

Jude déglutit. S'il venait dormir chez lui, il n'avait aucune idée de comment ça allait se terminer. La dernière fois, il avait bien considéré ses paroles, et son coeur avait bondi dans sa poitrine, puis… _sentir sa chaleur, passer ses bras autour de son torse, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde, pouvoir effleurer sa peau de ses doigts -_ ça ne lui déplaisait pas _du tout_. Alors, il sourit, avant d'hocher la tête - et il vit son ami lui sourire en retour, presque imperceptiblement, et Jude demanda à la pénombre de la soirée de cacher ses rougissements.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue, et bien vite, celle-ci se termina en concours de la blague la plus nulle - mais Jude ne jouait pas vraiment, il n'était pas très fort pour ça. De plus, il ne pouvait se défaire de la sensation de cette douce décharge électrique qui parcourait son corps dès que Caleb l'effleurait ou qu'il passait son bras autour de son cou pour lui chuchoter une remarque idiote - et c'était tellement agréable.

Néanmoins, plusieurs fois dans la soirée, il put remarquer le brun un peu perdu, répondre un peu trop sèchement à une remarque enfantine - mais Sue n'avait pas l'air d'y faire attention, alors Jude se dit que c'était seulement parce qu'il restait trop focalisé sur lui.

" Au fait, Sann, tu fais quoi toi ? "

La voix de Caleb l'avait coupé dans ses pensées, et il jeta un regard vers la jeune fille.

" Eh bien… Je suis traductrice et correctrice dans une maison d'édition, à domicile… Chez moi...

\- C'est super bien ! Du coup tu as des exclus ?

\- Ahah, oui, bien sûr. Parfois, je passe mes soirées à lire ce que je dois corriger plutôt qu'à faire mon travail, mais comme je le fais petit bout par petit bout, ça m'arrive d'oublier ce que j'ai déjà fait, et… Je me retrouve avec une montagne de livres dans ma chambre. "

Jude remarqua que Sue regardait sa petite-amie avec affection, une main posée sur sa jambe pour la caresser doucement. Il sourit, avant de se re-concentrer sur les paroles de Sann.

" … Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Sue.

Tu veux dire, cette énergumène ? Se rencontrer au détour d'une bibliothèque ? Que c'est romantique. Et… Très étrange vis-à-vis d'elle."

Sann rigola, alors que la rousse lançait un coussin sur son meilleur ami, et Jude se protégea pour ne pas se le prendre à son tour.

" Je l'aime comme ça, et je suis heureuse avec elle. Elle m'illumine, fait battre mon coeur, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi ! "

Sue se retourna vers sa petite-amie - qui rougissait à vu d'oeil et beaucoup trop - et Caleb fixait la scène, les poings légèrement serrés. Le châtain ne savait plus où se mettre ; les paroles de Sann étaient extrêmement douces, mais de l'autre côté son ami avait l'air… triste ? Perdu ? Jude serra les dents, et força un sourire à l'intention du couple.

" Bon. On va vous laisser, les niaises. Il se fait tard et j'ai moyen envie que Jude me perde en plein milieu de la ville.

\- Je connais le chemin jusqu'à chez moi, quand même.

\- T'es tellement perdu dans ta vie, que je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas dire où est la place centrale depuis ici, ni comment on y va. "

Jude soupira, amusé, avant de se lever pour enfiler sa veste. Son ami disparut dans sa chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un sac.

" Je prends mes clefs, les doubles sont accrochées. Vous seules qui restent, vous fermez à bien à clé en allant dormir, je reviendrais sûrement demain soir. Si vous suez dans mon lit, changez les draps. Et je veux que l'appart' soit nickel à mon retour, sinon je vous fous dehors. "

Les lèvres de Caleb s'étirèrent alors dans un rictus devant la mine dépitée et mal-à-l'aise de Sann et celle mi-agacée mi-amusée de Sue, puis il se tourna pour ouvrir la porte.

" Monsieur, je vous en prie. "

Jude lui sourit également, avec un petit hochement de tête élégant, avant de retrouver le froid glacial de l'immeuble et les néons clignotants du couloir.

" Les soirées commencent à se rafraîchir.

\- Super. Le retour des polos même la nuit pour éviter de chopper la crève. "

Il ne répondit rien, tandis que le brun allumait sa clope en marchant, une fois dehors. Les rues étaient baignées d'une lumière auréolée, rendant l'atmosphère presque onirique. Jude laissa son regard couler sur le corps de Caleb, qui l'avait devancé de quelques pas. Au-dessus de lui, la fumée qu'il laissait échapper se fondait dans les éclats de lumière, et seul le bruit de leurs pas animait la chanson de leurs respirations.

Il était vraiment beau - _magnifique, c'est un Apollon, un Dieu déchu sur terre._ Jude se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un pouffement, avant d'accélérer le pas pour se retrouver à nouveau à la hauteur de son ami.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à son appartement dans un silence agréable, et la lumière tamisée et orangée des lampadaires éclairait le salon entre les rideaux entrouverts. Caleb posa son sac contre la porte de la chambre, puis s'affala sur le canapé, et lui, lui prépara du thé.

" Au fait, Caleb… Tout va bien ? "

Il posa les deux tasses sur la table basse, avant de se retourner vers son ami, qui avait une mine renfrognée, les sourcils froncés.

" Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu… Tu avais l'air perdu, tout à l'heure, comme gêné et -

\- Tu te fais des idées. "

Jude se dit qu'il ne se faisait pas d'idées _du tout_ , au vue des poings de Caleb, qui s'étaient serrés et -

" Puis, de toute façon, qu'est que ça peut bien te foutre ? "

La question avait résonné dans la pièce, tapissant les murs d'une colère sourde, et de reproches qui font mal au coeur.

" Tu es mon ami, c'est normal de m'inquiéter et -

\- Un ami évite d'arrêter de donner des nouvelles pendant une semaine pour revenir comme une fleur. Même si tu bossais, juste un petit message avant, ça t'aurait pas tué. Puis, je suis pas un bouche-trou ou ce que tu veux, putain.

\- Mais tu n'es pas -

\- Merde, sérieux, j'ai passé la journée à tenir la chandelle à Sue et Sann, puis tu es arrivé, et je savais pas quoi faire. Je sais pas gérer ça moi.

Il se tue quelque seconde. Puis continua.

\- T'as vu, magnifique, hein ? Je suis un putain de faible égocentrique qui fait croire à tous qu'il est fort, alors que je pourrais me mettre à pleurer comme une putain de gamine devant toi, ici et maintenant. "

Jude soupira, avant de poser une main sur la jambe de son ami.

" Tout le monde a le droit de pleurer. Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, c'est juste de l'extériorisation. Tu as le droit de pleurer. En revanche, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu es faible. Tu es fort, ultra fort même - sauf à Mario Kart, d'après Sue - mais regarde, tu m'as fait pardonner David ! J'ai pu tourner la page, et grâce à toi, je ne me fais plus de mal parce que je bosse beaucoup trop. Caleb, tout ça, c'est grâce grâce à toi. Tu m'as fait aimer la vie à nouveau en quelques temps, tu m'as fait revoir les couleurs du monde, et merde Caleb, ça fait du bien de ne plus voir le monde d'un monochrome de gris. "

Il vit le brun frissonner, et ses yeux commencèrent à briller sous la lumière artificielle de son salon - puis, il baissa la tête. Toutefois, Jude n'avait qu'une envie : lui dire " relève la tête, regarde moi, tout va bien, je suis là. " Mais, tout ce qu'il fit, c'est le prendre dans ses bras. Et ainsi, il sentit son t-shirt s'humidifier petit à petit, Caleb tremblant contre lui. Et c'était si ravageur, chaotique, chaque respiration étant mêlée à un hoquet, et les mains de son ami cherchait à s'accrocher à lui, comme si c'était une bouée, comme si c'était son sauveur.

Et Jude se dit que Caleb avait besoin de lui, et qu'il resterait toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive, pour attraper sa main si un jour il tombe.


	10. I'm rooting for you

**Désolé de publier en cette heure tardive !**

 **On retrouve notre petit Caleb, ainsi que des retrouvailles... mouvementées.**

 **Merci encore à ahriall pour la correction, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Caleb_

* * *

Caleb se réveilla à cause des rayons de soleil qui persécutaient ses pauvres paupières fermées. Il papillona des yeux, avant de sentir un corps collé contre lui.

Il se retourna comme il put - Jude avait une prise forte sur son torse - afin pour lui faire face. Ses mèches de cheveux s'étaient dégagées de sa coupe habituellement parfaite, tombant sur son visage apaisé par le sommeil. Caleb sourit légèrement, avant de se lever pour prendre une douche.

L'eau bouillonnante coula sur son corps, et il resta là, pensif. La veille, il avait craqué devant son ami, qui l'avait réconforté jusqu'au bout. Il avait craqué à cause de la pression, de payer son loyer à temps, son boulot, Sue, ses sentiments, ses traumatismes. Passer du temps avec Jude l'avait changé - il posait un regard différent sur ses problèmes, essayant de les décortiquer point par point, pour trouver une solution qui lui semblait juste et pas trop épuisante.

Mais depuis quelques temps, il ne dormait presque plus. Kévin le hantait jour et nuit et il mangeait peu - personne n'avait remarqué que la veille, il n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette, ni mêmes ses lourdes cernes ornant sa peau porcelaine. Ou plutôt, tout le monde l'avait compris, mais personne n'avait dit quoique ce soit.

Il soupira en refermant le jet. Une fois habillé, il se regarda dans le miroir ; ses yeux étaient cernés d'une couleur bleue-violette, ses lèvres gercées et abîmées par le froid naissant d'automne et ses dents, ainsi que ses joues devenues presque saillantes. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus goût à grand chose, mais faisait de son mieux pour garder son attitude narquoise devant ses amis - il n'avait pas envie de les inquiéter, et de répondre à leurs questions plus stupides que la stupidité elle-même.

Caleb rangea alors ses affaires dans son sac, avant d'aller vers le salon. Il alluma la télé avec un son relativement bas pour ne pas déranger Jude dans son sommeil, et regarda une émission de téléachat.

Toutefois, peu après, une musique le réveilla, et il se demanda bien quand il avait pu s'endormir - sûrement sans s'en rendre compte, la voix de la vieille dame qui essayait de vendre sa pelle sacrée était tellement soporifique. Il sentit Jude à côté de lui, sûrement sur son téléphone, et une bonne odeur de toast grillés acheva de l'éveiller. Caleb se releva avec une moue douloureuse - sa nuque lui faisait atrocement mal - puis il s'étira.

" Enfin réveillée, la Belle au Bois Dormant ? "

Caleb se retourna vers le châtain, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Il paraît qu'Aurore se réveille avec un baiser de son prince charmant, j'attends mon baiser, moi. "

Il vit Jude lever les yeux au ciel, avant de reporter son attention sur son portable. Caleb claqua sa langue contre son palais, avant de se lever pour aller se servir dans le frigo de son ami.

" Fais comme chez toi, surtout, je ne dirais rien !

\- Encore heureux, que tu ne dises rien. "

Il revint vers Jude, un verre de jus d'orange dans les mains, et se rassit sur le canapé.

" Tu as une idée de quoi faire, aujourd'hui ? J'ai pris quelques jours de repos pour passer du temps avec Sue dès qu'elle est arrivée, mais elle a pas besoin de moi.

\- On peut toujours aller se balader en ville, je dois aller chercher une commande. "

Caleb hocha la tête, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson divine qui allait lui donner de la force pour affronter cette journée.

Un vent faisait trembler ses cheveux, alors que Caleb marchait dans les rues presque vides de la ville. A cette heure, tout le monde travaillait, ou sinon restait chez soi pour ne pas avoir à supporter le froid ambiant.

Il fumait sa clope, parcourant du regard les enseignes autour de lui, attendant Jude à l'extérieur d'un magasin d'art. Son ami l'avait traîné chez plusieurs commerçants pour acheter - encore - tout un tas de vêtements. Bien sûr, le châtain n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de lui acheter des pulls, contre son gré, juste pour apprécier les rougeurs gênées naissantes sur son visage. En même temps, comment Caleb ne pouvait pas rougir devant la douceur de son sourire satisfait ?

Il chassa ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête pour éviter de se retrouver comme un con quand Jude allait sortir du bâtiment, et jeta sa cigarette éteinte dans la poubelle à ses côtés.

Jude émergea d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard, un sac multicolore dans les mains. Il sourit à Caleb, avant de lui demander s'il voulait s'arrêter quelque part pour boire quelque chose. Ainsi, ils se posèrent dans un bar un peu plus loin.

" Jude ? "

Caleb se retourna en même temps que son ami vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé. Il y avait deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs avec le soleil qui glissait sur sa peau bronzée, et l'autre des cheveux châtains-bruns, tenus dans un bandeau, ses yeux chocolats écarquillés. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Jude qui commençait à trembler, et il eut même l'impression que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

" Mark ? Axel ? "

Et soudain, le plus petit des deux nouveaux venus s'élança vers Jude qui se levait, pour l'intercepter dans un câlin - un _vrai et gros_ câlin.

" C'est bien toi ! Jude, ça fait si longtemps ! "

Et pour la première fois, Caleb put entendre le vrai rire de son ami - un rire cristallin, qui s'effondrait sur les bords à cause des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge.

" Je sais, je suis désolé, Mark, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça, sans donner de nouvelles et -

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On s'est retrouvés, c'est le principal. "

Caleb devina que c'était le dénommé Axel qui avait parlé cette fois-ci - et tout lui revint finalement en mémoire. _Axel et Mark sont les amis que Jude a dû abandonner à cause de David._ Le châtain les invita alors à s'asseoir avec eux, et tout d'un coup, Caleb ne se sentait plus du tout à sa place.

" Axel, Mark, je vous présente Caleb, un ami. "

Les deux lui sourirent, et il répondit simplement d'un hochement de tête évasif. Et, ce fut seulement quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se leva, sous le regard interrogateur de Jude.

" Je vais vous laisser, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, et je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. "

Il vit son ami ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais, de son côté, lui se baissait déjà pour prendre les sacs lui appartenant.

" Tu es censé être son ami, non ? Tu es donc supposé le soutenir, même face à d'anciens amis justement. "

Caleb se releva, doucement, pour affronter le regard noir d'Axel, qui venait de prendre la parole.

" Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça.

\- Caleb…

\- Non, Jude. A plus tard. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. "

Puis il tourna les talons afin de s'avancer dans la rue inanimée.

" Tu es trop faible pour aider Jude, c'est ça ? "

Il serra alors les poings, jetant à nouveau un regard rempli d'orage au blond par-dessus son épaule.

" Axel, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Vraiment. Il.. Caleb m'a beaucoup soutenu pour que je puisse tourner la page avec David et m'a aidé plus que tu ne le crois…

\- Tout ce que je vois actuellement, c'est qu'il fuit nos retrouvailles. "

Mark, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, prit enfin la parole, alors que Caleb n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement.

" Moi, je serais ravi de le connaître un peu plus ! Je suis sûr qu'il a fait du bien à Jude depuis le début, qui plus est, s'il a enfin éloigné David de toi ! "

Caleb pesa alors le pour et le contre dans son esprit et, observant le grand rictus lumineux de celui au bandeau, abdiqua. Il soupira, avant de faire demi-tour pour s'asseoir à leur table, dans un mouvement rageur mesuré. Axel lui sourit narquoisement, presque fier de lui, et Mark lui offrit à nouveau un sourire si chaleureux, éclatant, étincelant, qu'il ne put désormais plus fuir.

" Bon ! Maintenant, Jude, explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé en trois ans !

\- Eh bien… J'ai enfin trouvé du travail en temps qu'architecte d'intérieur, j'ai un appartement, et j'ai quitté David deux ans après avoir arrêté de vous donner des nouvelles. Humph, cette relation était très toxique, et comme vous le savez… Il me piquait des crises de jalousie, de plus en plus violentes…

\- Mais maintenant, il ne peut plus en faire ! D'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé ? "

Jude tourna alors la tête vers lui, un petit sourire fade sur le visage.

" J'ai décidé de parler à Caleb de mes problèmes, parce qu'il me semblait digne de confiance et… Il m'a aidé à revoir David après un an. Il est venu avec moi, et on a discuté de tout ça, mais… Ça s'est un peu mal fini. Il a été assez menaçant, alors Caleb m'a protégé, et maintenant… Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle, et j'ai tourné la page. C'est comme si on avait enfin détaché ses chaînes qui m'empêchaient d'avancer. "

Caleb vit Axel et Mark sourire, un éclat heureux et soulagé dansant dans leurs yeux.

" Je suis content que quelqu'un comme Caleb te protège. "

Le châtain lui lança alors un regard, et Caleb ne put que sourire presque imperceptiblement. _S'ils savaient._

" Maintenant, on a trois ans à rattraper ! Ca vous dit d'aller boire un coup ce soir ? "

Jude se retourna vers Mark, totalement surpris, et Caleb ne put retenir un pouffement.

" Moi, je suis partant.

\- Je bosse demain et -

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu étais malade, ou que tu as un empêchement de dernière minute.

\- Mais - "

Caleb ne put, cette fois-ci, s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, qui fit naître celui de Mark. Jude les regarda tour à tour, avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

" Je fais ça juste parce que c'est vous. "

Mark sauta de joie, avant de déblatérer rapidement l'endroit de rencontre et l'heure, puis entraîna Axel dans un baiser doux, chaste et amoureux, et leur dit enfin au revoir en courant, traînant le pauvre blond derrière lui sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

" … Est-ce que…. mes deux meilleurs amis viennent de s'embrasser devant moi ?

\- Faut croire que oui, Jude. "

Son ami le regarda, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule dans une moue terriblement mignonne. Caleb lui sourit narquoisement, avant de laisser glisser son regard à l'endroit où les silhouettes des amis de Jude disparaissaient.

 _Et si un jour, finalement, Jude n'a plus besoin de moi ? Je serais toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive mais… Si un jour, il m'abandonnait ?_

Caleb regarda le châtain du coin de l'oeil, et son coeur se serra.


	11. I listen you

**Eh yoooo salutations distinguées toussa toussa.**

 **Alors ! Je tiens à préciser que dans ce chapitre, il y a des mentions d'alcool, mais que nos personnages boivent _a très petites doses._**

 **soit disant passant, je remercie de tout mon petit coeur _Ahriall_ qui a encore corrigé ce chapitre !  
**

 **Bref. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Jude._

* * *

Jude sourit à son reflet dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. Il s'était confectionné une tenue avec les habits achetés quelques heures plus tôt - un hoodie noir avec des détails dorés ornant les manches, ainsi qu'un jean sombre basique mais on ne peut plus élégant - et il se trouvait particulièrement _beau_ , pour une fois.

Habillé, il se dirigea donc vers le salon, où l'attendait Caleb. Cependant, il eut un moment de flottement, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son ami s'était lui aussi parés des vêtements qu'il lui avait offerts - _et, oh mon dieu, que ce tee-shirt lui moulait si bien le torse._ Ses _Converses_ rouges ponctuaient le tout sur une note colorée et… Son pantalon noir faisait ressortir son _incroyable_ fessier.  
Caleb remarqua enfin sa présence, et leva le regard de son portable dans sa direction.

" Enfin prêt ? "

Jude hocha la tête, émergeant définitivement de sa contemplation, marchant vers la porte d'entrée. Caleb enfila une veste sans manches - il pouvait encore se le permettre - avant de sortir.

" Du coup, on doit aller à _L'astre ensommeillé_? Ce nom de boîte est totalement pourri. J'espère au moins qu'il y aura des gens beaux, que je puisse rentrer avec eux et -

\- Caleb. "

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

" Jaloux ? "

Jude leva les yeux au ciel, avant de ralentir. Ils allaient arriver, et une musique électro emplissait déjà l'atmosphère.

" Jude, Caleb ! "

Il tourna la tête pour voir Mark et Axel s'avancer entre les passants, un sourire étirant leurs lèvres - et surtout, _super bien_ _habillés_.

" Ca fait longtemps que vous attendez ?

\- Non, non, on vient d'arriver. On pensait même que c'est nous qui allions vous faire attendre.

\- Tu m'étonnes, vu le temps que tu as mis dans ta chambre. "

Jude soupira, toutefois plus amusé qu'autre chose, à la remarque que lui avait faite Caleb, avant de se détourner vers l'enseigne clignotante.

" On rentre ? "

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, et rentrèrent tour à tour dans la pénombre illuminée de la boîte de nuit. Ce n'était ni petit ni grand, la plupart de la pièce massée par la piste de danse, les éclats de lumière multicolores coulant sur les corps en mouvement des gens.

Jude sentit la main de Caleb prendre son bras pour le traîner à la suite d'Axel et Mark, vers le bar. Après avoir commander des Pina Colada, ils arpantèrent la salle afin de trouver une place libre, qu'ils trouvèrent, finalement, rapidement.

Jude commença à boire par petite gorgée sa boisson, avant de prêter attention à la conversation qui se déroulait à côté de lui.

" … Presque un an qu'on est ensemble !

\- C'est ultra cool, vous avez l'air heureux en tout cas. "

Il vit Mark sourire au regard tendre d'Axel, et Caleb les observer - et il avait l'impression de voir une pointe de jalousie dans son regard, _mais il devait sûrement se tromper._

Caleb se leva, lançant un " je vais danser " avant de disparaître dans la masse.

" Jude. "

L'interpellé se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé - Axel.

" Dis moi… Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Caleb ? "

Soudain, il arrêta de respirer, et le monde continua de tourner autour de lui, mais bien plus vite. Est-ce que c'était si voyant ? Est-ce que Caleb l'avait lui aussi remarqué ?

" Je… Oui mais… C'est si évident ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mark ne l'a même pas remarqué pour te dire. Mais je te connais, Jude. "

Il vit Axel glisser un regard vers son petit-ami, qui avait rejoint Caleb juste après son départ. Jude hocha finalement la tête.

" Tu devrais lui en parler.

\- Non, non. Je ne préfère pas… Je veux dire, imagine qu'il ne m'aime pas en retour ? Je viens juste de me sortir de l'emprise de David, je veux pas retomber dans une tristesse digne d'un film romantique nul. "

Son ami blond pouffa légèrement à côté de lui.

" Tu ne pourras pas dire par la suite que je ne t'ai pas incité à lui avouer ton amour à la Tristan et Iseult.

\- Tristan meurt à la fin, si je pouvais éviter.

\- Et Iseult aussi, de chagrin, tout ça pour un voile de bâteau. "

Jude sourit, avant de finir son cocktail. La musique battait son plein, et il y avait beaucoup plus de personne qu'à leur arrivée.

Alors qu'il trouvait enfin une position confortable sur le siège où il était assis, il vit Caleb s'approcher de lui.

" Viens danser, tu vas pas rester là à te remémorer à quel point tu es débile, quand même ? "

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre la main que lui tendait le brun. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas danser - mais si Caleb était là, il ne pouvait pas être ridicule. _Je crois._

Bien sûr, comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile pour lui, il y avait tellement de monde qu'il devait danser _littéralement_ collé à son ami. Et puis _sérieusement_ pourquoi le regardait-il dans les yeux, pourquoi Caleb avait-il lentement enlevé ses lunettes, les faisant pendre autour de son cou ? Et puis, _merde,_ il était si sensuel avec ses yeux mi-ouverts, la tête légèrement en arrière, son corps ondulant au rythme de la musique, alors que Jude pouvait clairement se comparer à une plante verte essayant de jouer au foot.

Mais, étrangement, il se sentait bien, là. Certes, il ne dansait pas très bien, il n'avait pas cette fougue charnel dont faisait preuve son ami. Cependant, le fait de le sentir, là, près de lui, de fleurer cette douce chaleur se propager dans son corps, et de participer au jeu de regard qui se faisait, tout ça… Tout ça le rendait incroyablement heureux.

Jude s'en fichait un peu, que cette fille derrière eux n'ait de cesse de leur lancer un regard brûlant, essayant d'attirer leur attention, ou que ce mec le pousse en dansant. Il s'en fichait de tout ça - parce que tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était Caleb, lui, son corps, son regard, ses mouvements, les lumières coulant sur leurs corps.

Puis ils dansaient, dansaient, se cherchant dans des mouvements de main sur leur torse, sur leurs joues, comme au jeu du chat et de la souris, et Jude se sentait suffoquer de plaisir, ainsi que cette étrange sensation au fond de son coeur prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur - il se disait que c'était peut-être l'amour, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question, il le savait déjà.

Et puis, leurs bouches étaient tellement, _tellement,_ proches, que Jude avait juste besoin de se pencher un peu, pour embrasser Caleb, et pouvoir le serrer contre lui - mais il se retenait.

Toutefois… Ce fut finalement Caleb qui lança la première _vraie_ danse, passant ses mains sur ses hanches, collant son front au sien, sans s'arrêter de danser. Et puis leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre - l'orage et le rubis n'avaient de cesse de se mêler- et Jude se sentait tomber, ou voler - il ne savait pas trop.

Autour de lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait qu'eux d'eux, juste là, au milieu de la pièce, la musique dans un son lointain - et l'odeur boisée de Caleb.

Sa main glissa alors sur la joue du brun, et l'approcha de lui et - _putain_ , c'était tellement bon. C'était un baiser doux et sauvage en même temps, où leurs mains s'agrippaient à l'autre alors que leurs lèvres dansaient un ballet tendre d'amour niais, que les yeux étaient fermés dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu plus, toujours plus, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin - de sentir la chaleur de l'autre, la peau de l'autre, le corps de l'autre.

Le baiser se termina par manque de souffle et Jude put voir dans les yeux de Caleb une lueur d'excitation - la même qui avait traîné là, quelques semaines plus tôt, sur la colline.

Un moment de flottement passa, avant que Caleb ne se rapproche de son oreille - et il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser sa joue, ses cheveux se mêler aux siens.

" On va se rasseoir ? "

Jude déglutit - il avait encore envie de l'embrasser, de s'enivrer de son odeur, l'aimer encore et encore, mais il hocha la tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers Axel et Mark.

Le blond lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, alors que Mark était bien trop occupé à contempler son Mojito vide devant lui.

" Oh vous êtes revenus ! "

Ce dernier se releva d'ailleurs, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

" On va pas tarder, nous. Il est déjà presque deux heures, et je commence à être fatigué. Tu as mon numéro, de toutes façons. J'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra bientôt ! "

Pendant un moment, Jude sentit son coeur se serrer - il avait délaissé ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis trois ans, pour Caleb, ce soir - mais le sourire qu'ils lui adressaient, eux, ses meilleurs amis, le fit sourire à son tour et il les suivit du regard, tandis qu'ils plongeait dans la foule dansante.

Puis il se retourna finalement vers le brun, qui regardait tout autour de lui. Finalement, son ami finit par tourner la tête vers lui, et lui sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de récupérer une goutte de sa boisson au bord de ses lèvres - et il se pencha lentement, et Jude ne put résister. Et il s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, et c'était parfait comme ça.


	12. I'm intertwined with you

**YO JE SUIS PAS SEREIN ça va vous ?**

 **Ce chapitre COMPORTE UNE SCENE DE SEXE autrement dit lemon, toussa. VOUS ÊTES PREVENUS. Il y a aussi une mention de mort/suicide, très légère, mais même moi ça me trigger de l'écrire. Enfin.**

 **Merci à Ahriall pour la correction et de m'encourager parce que vous n'auriez jamais eu ce chapitre sans elle.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Caleb_

* * *

Le vent faisait voler leurs cheveux décoiffés. Jude et Caleb s'élançaient dans une ruelle, main dans la main, s'arrêtant quelquefois pour s'embrasser contre un mur, à l'abri des regards évasifs des quelques passants qui trainaient encore dans les rues à cette heure-ci.

Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps dans la boîte après le départ d'Axel et Mark ; bien vite, ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser fougueusement sur les sièges. Alors, d'un commun accord rythmé par leurs respirations déchaînées, ils étaient sortis, et se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'appartement de Jude.

Leurs pas pressés résonnaient dans les rues inanimées, ainsi que dans le couloir de l'immeuble - mais la porte claqua, et Caleb put enfin plaquer Jude contre celle-ci pour presser violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, passer ses mains sous son pull, s'agripper à ses hanches, et s'enivrer de son odeur.

Il crut tomber quand Jude émit un bruit rauque, alors qu'il le poussait doucement vers la chambre, passant ses mains sous sa veste pour qu'elle tombe au sol - et Caleb ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas mais _bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Il sentit le matelas sous son dos dénudé - le tee-shirt avait rejoint le sol entre-temps, et Jude glissa au-dessus de lui pour embrasser son cou, balader ses mains sur son torse couleur porcelaine, caresser ses clavicules de ses dents - et Caleb ne put retenir un gémissement.

Il sentit Jude sourire contre sa peau - et il se demandait si c'était vraiment sain de faire ça.

En fait, peut-être qu'il avait _peur_ de ce qu'il se passait. Parce que là, ce n'était plus seulement coucher avec son pote tel un sex-friend, ou avec un inconnu, c'était coucher _avec Jude_ , emmêlés dans des sentiments confus - tandis les battements de son coeur frénétique, lui rappelait à tout moment, _qu'il était sûrement amoureux de son ami._

Un soupir de plaisir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, alors que Jude commençait à mordiller son cou, y laissant sûrement des traces rougeâtres, léchant pour la suite sa peau malmenée, alors que ses mains continuer à effleurer son torse.

Caleb ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête dans tout ça ; entre les sensations délectables que lui procuraient Jude et ses pensées troubles, pesantes et envahissantes à l'égard de ses sentiments. C'était bien trop hétérogène et, quand bien même il voulait se donner corps et âme à son ami, il ne le pouvait pas vraiment, pour la simple et bonne raisons que _ses putains de pensées étouffantes_ entravaient l'extase qu'il ressentait.

Il retint un nouveau soupir d'aise en se mordant la lèvre quand Jude décida de rouler des hanches sur son intimité - et une nouvelle vague de chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. _Putain de merde, je sais pas ce que je fous, et s'il aimait pas ce que j'ai à lui offrir et -_

Mais, _pourtant_ , Jude continuait toutes ses caresses, dans des gestes précis et effervescent d'excitation, et Caleb perdait de plus en plus raison, la tête dans les nuages.

 _Mais demain, tout sera terminé, on retrouvera notre amitié d'avant._

Ses ongles griffaient le dos de Jude, et celui-ci gémissait, la bouche contre sa peau, pour le mordiller, le lécher, découvrir son corps, chaque parcelle de sa peau, se délectant sans doute des gémissements qu'il lui offrait, des réactions de son corps, de ses frissons, de son dos qui se courbait naturellement, des mouvements de ses hanches qui en demandaient plus, toujours plus ; qu'il passe sa main sous son sous-vêtement - _et Caleb n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'il le touche, qu'il s'embrassent le temps d'une nuit, peau contre peau, leurs souffles se mêlant toujours plus, encore et encore, au clair de lune._

Bien vite, leurs derniers vêtements rejoignirent le sol, et Caleb put admirer le corps de Jude, et ses yeux briller, reluir à la lueur presque orangée du matin d'automne, se battant avec la pénombre nocturne.

Et c'est dans les étoiles de leurs esprits qu'ils s'aimèrent le reste de la nuit.

Le soleil devait briller haut dans le ciel, quand Caleb ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il grogna légèrement en sentant un poid sur son dos, et devina facilement que Jude était toujours endormi, accroché à lui. Il s'étira un peu pour attraper le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit, et remarqua qu'il était quatorze heure passée.

Il soupira légèrement, avant de se dépettrer de la poigne de son ami, et se retourna vers lui. La couverture bordeaux tombait sur son torse dénudé, et Jude avait un air si paisible étalé sur son visage. Caleb remarqua bien vite les marques dans le cou du châtain, que lui-même lui avait laissée la veille, et il ne put se retenir de pouffer à la réaction que Jude aurait en les voyant.

A pas de loup, il récupéra ses affaires laissées un peu partout dans l'appartement après avoir enfilé un caleçon et un tee-shirt, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, en fermant les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées chaotiques.

 _On l'a fait. On a couché ensemble, on ne peut plus retourner en arrière. Je suis si fatigué, je n'ai pas pu dormir correctement, je passais mon temps à me réveiller, à cause de cauchemars complètement cons… Mais en même temps, si ce putain de Kévin revient ? Je fais quoi ? Je le frappe jusqu'à qu'il gît, mort, à mes pieds ? Ou je le laisse me crever l'âme, encore une fois ? Mais putain, c'était tellement bon, avec Jude, il m'a littéralement emmené au septième ciel et la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne était tellement - tellement exquise. Mais j'ai tellement mal à penser qu'il pourrait faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'on est même pas en couple. Je m'en fous, de son cul, il se fait enculer par qui il veut, mais - mais je sais pas putain..._

Il soupira à nouveau en se rhabillant, avant de s'affaler dans le canapé de son ami. _Ca me rappelle étrangement hier… Si on oublie qu'on a fait l'amour la veille._

Il chassa cette pensée d'un mouvement de tête, avant de tirer une couverture qui traînait là et s'enroula dedans. Son téléphone vibra à ses côtés, et dans un froncement de sourcils, il regarda son écran.

 _ **Sue**_

 _ **Alors, cette soirée ?**_

 _Caleb_

 _Je t'explique en rentrant, tout à l'heure._

Caleb soupira en posant son portable sur la table basse, et se laissa bercer par le silence de la pièce. Il avait beaucoup trop de pensées en tête, et comme chaque fois quand il angoissait, il alluma une clope tout en ouvrant la fenêtre, griffant légèrement son bras. Il n'aimait pas ça - on pensait qu'il se faisait du mal, alors que c'était inconsciemment et pas vraiment voulu. Regardant la fumée s'évaporer dans les airs, il réfléchissait - encore.

 _P't'être qu'il veut plus de moi, maintenant. Pareil, p't'être qu'il voulait seulement mon cul, et c'est tout._

Il soupira une énième fois, éteignant sa cigarette dans le cendrier, rejoignant ses compères mortes, et ferma la fenêtre. Jude sortit à ce moment là, et le regarda. Le sourire qu'il avait s'effaça tout de suite - et Caleb avait un peu _peur_ de cette réaction.

Il vit Jude le détailler et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas un truc sur le visage.

" Tout va bien ? "

Caleb fut presque surpris de cette question. Et, pourtant, comme toujours, il sortit son plus beau sourire carnassier.

" Bien sûr, tu m'as juste un peu fait mal. Mais tout va bien, je marche pas en canard. "

Jude leva les yeux au ciel, mais Caleb vit bien les rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues. Son ami l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, et dès qu'il s'y posa, Jude passa une main _beaucoup trop délicatement_ sur sa joue, chassant un de ses mèches de cheveux, et son regard rubis le sonda.

" Caleb… Tu as des cernes horribles, ton teint est beaucoup plus pâle que la normale, et tu as maigri. On dirait un vampire ou un fantôme, quelque chose comme ça.

\- Si je pouvais être mort et revivre, ça m'arrangerait. Ca m'empêcherait de me haïr moi et mes sentiments merdiques. "

Jude sursauta à cette réplique, et Caleb se mordit la joue, plantant ses ongles dans son bras. _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, bordel ?_

" Comment ça ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Caleb. C'est hors de question. "

Ce dernier claqua sa langue contre son palais, croisant les bras sur son torse, espérant avoir retrouvé son allure nonchalante habituelle.

" Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je pourrais arrêter d'insister, et ne rien dire, attendre que tu viennes te dévoiler à moi - mais je sais que tu ne feras jamais le premier pas. Alors tu mets ta fierté de côté, et tu vas déballer ce que tu as sur le coeur, même si tu dois te mettre à " chialer comme une gamine." "

Caleb déglutit, et croisa le regard de son ami - et cette _foutue_ lueur tendre qui brillait dans ses yeux le fit chavirer.

" Je sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai, bordel. Je sais pas pourquoi je mange plus, pourquoi je passe mes nuits à regarder mon plafond, pourquoi je maigris tant. Je sais pas ce que je fous encore ici, en vie, à te parler de mes problèmes de merde, de ma vie pourrie et de mes pensées merdiques à la con. C'est pas ma faute, c'est comme ça. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je me suis rendu compte que le monde tournait bien autour de moi, mais que moi, j'arrivais pas à suivre le mouvement. Et c'est putain de chiant. J'ai rien demandé, j'ai jamais demandé à vivre. "

Il prit une inspiration, plantant son regard acier dans celui rubis.

" Et puis, il y a toi. Toi, qui fait chavirer mon coeur un peu trop, qui me fait penser un peu plus, qui me donne envie de rester toujours plus près de toi et - et c'est tout. J'ai peur de ça, Jude. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai peur, et je veux pas avoir peur de ça. Ca me fait chier. Ca m'emmerde. Je veux pas avoir peur de notre relation, de ce que je ressens pour toi. Je suis juste perdu, et ça me donne envie d'arrêter de réfléchir, ou de me balancer la tête contre les murs, au choix. "

Il vit les yeux de Jude se remplir de larmes - et son coeur se serra, _pourquoi je fais du mal à toutes les personnes autour de moi ? Je suis une merde._

Mais, pourtant, Jude se glissa plus près de lui, et le prit dans ses bras - et Caleb n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser emporter par cette étreinte, le nez dans son cou, remontant sa main pour caresser les cheveux de son ami et sentir son tee-shirt se mouiller de son chagrin silencieux.

" Moi aussi j'ai peur, moi aussi je suis perdu. Laissons-nous du temps, Caleb. "

Et ce fut tout ce que dit Jude - et Caleb n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de se répéter ces paroles en boucle, un sourire faux scotché sur sa figure. Le même qu'il eut quand il rentra chez lui le soir pour retrouver sa meilleure amie.


	13. I surprise you

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Désolé du retard pour poster, qui risque de durer un peu. Brefouille, merci encore aux personnes qui me suivent et review ( cad Nathan et Arthy - )**

 **Encore un grooos merci à Ahriall qui a corrigé ce chapitre malgré ma lenteur pour écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Jude._

* * *

" Caleb, y'a ton mec à l'entrée !

\- C'est pas mon mec, idiote ! "

Jude était mi-désespéré mi-amusé par la situation. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Caleb et lui ne s'étaient pas vus, et maintenant que c'était enfin le week-end - un peu de repos, ça faisait du bien, même s'il avait plus passé du temps à l'extérieur avec ses amis qu'au travail, ces temps-ci - ils allaient pouvoir en profiter un peu.

Depuis le jour où il avait revu Axel et Mark, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles, tous les trois - surtout le soir, où le couple venait chez lui pour jouer à la console, en ligne, pendant qu'il bossait sur ses croquis, avec Caleb en vocal derrière - quand il ne travaillait pas.

Ca finissait toujours avec le brun qui rageait sur son propre jeu avec le rire de Sue en fond, Axel et Mark, riant également sur son canapé, et Jude qui souriait en continuant son travail.

Toutefois, ce week-end, Jude avait eu envie de prendre du bon temps seulement avec Caleb. Pour discuter de tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines - David, Kévin, les pleurs, les jardins secrets de chacun et puis… Ce soir où ils s'étaient aimés _peau contre peau._

Jude soupira, triturant les clefs de sa moto - qu'il n'avait pas conduit depuis bien trop longtemps-, avant de voir Caleb arriver en sa direction, donnant une petite tape derrière la tête de Sue, qui répliqua par un soupir amusé.

" Eh bien, beau gosse, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Le beau gosse est là pour te dire de faire un sac. On part en week-end. "

Pendant quelques secondes, Jude eut _très peur_. _Peut-être qu'il a autre chose à faire ? Qu'il ne veut pas de moi ?_

" Oh, un week-end en amoureux ! Trop bien ! J'espère qu'on aura un dîner romantique, ou un pique-nique au bord d'un lac avec les lumières tamisées de lampadaires éclairant notre amour pendant que tu me donnes la becquée… "

Suite à ça, Jude crut qu'il allait partir sans son ami, vraiment. Prêt à faire demi-tour, il entendit Caleb pouffer narquoisement, et du coin de l'oeil il le vit aller dans sa chambre. Sue vint alors vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Dit… C'est pour le draguer, que tu fais ça ?

\- Non, pas vrai-

\- N'oublie pas : si tu lui fait du mal, de n'importe quelle façon, on sera là avec Sann pour faire de ta vie un enfer en conséquences. "

Il eut un frisson - Sue avait gardé son sourire malgré la menace, et elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit, soufflant un " t'inquiète pas " - plus pour se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose. Après tout, rien ne lui disait qu'il n'allait jamais faire de mal à Caleb - mais en même temps, personne n'est parfait. On est tous le monstre de quelqu'un, et une relation parfaite sans jamais se faire de mal mutuellement, n'existe que dans les contes de fées.

Sue disparut à son tour, et Jude se retrouva seul dans le couloir aux néons clignotants. Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

" Bon. Tu m'emmènes où ? Pas dans ta cave, j'espère. "

Il leva les yeux au ciel, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, avant de donner à Caleb un casque et un blouson en cuir.

" Enfile ça, on va en avoir besoin. "

Le brun le regarda, un sourcil relevé dans une interrogation silencieuse, et Jude lui répondit par un sourire. Ils descendirent les escaliers, avant d'arriver dehors. Caleb resta quelques instants stupéfait alors que Jude commençait à enfiler son propre blouson.

" Tu viens ?

\- Tu vas vraiment conduire ça ? C'est quoi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Une Ducati scrambler 1100. "

Caleb le regardait comme s'il venait de se transformer en papillon, avant d'enfiler son blouson et son casque sans le quitter des yeux.

" Rendez-moi mon Jude innocent.

\- Pas si innocent, vu les marques dans ton cou.

\- Tu peux parler, ça fait une semaine, et tu as encore des suçons dans ton cou, toi aussi. "

Il soupira, amusé, fixant son casque. Il monta sur sa moto, enlevant la béquille. Caleb eut un moment de flottement, le casque à moitié enfilé sur sa tête. Il finit quand même par le mettre complètement, l'attachant correctement, avant de monter derrière son ami.

" Accroche toi. On va aller doucement au début pour t'y habituer, mais vu qu'on a quelques heures de route, on va aller plus vite plus tard. On s'arrête dans à peu prêt une heure. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tapote mon épaule et serre moi très fort si tu as la trouille de te détacher de moi.

\- Je suis pas une mauviette. "

Jude rit doucement - Caleb avait l'air de n'avoir jamais fait de moto mais tentait tout de même de garder contenance - avant d'allumer le moteur. Il sentit son ami sursauter et se raidir derrière lui, et il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait prendre place sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il faisait gronder sa chère et tendre.

Il attendit que le brun glisse ses bras autour de son torse, et démarra. Dès la première impulsion de vitesse prise, Caleb resserra sa prise, alors que Jude se penchait un peu plus en avant.

xxXXxx

Le vent plaquait leurs vestes contre leur peau, roulant presque en ligne droite. Ils s'étaient arrêtés trois fois depuis le départ, et Caleb prenait enfin confiance, sans trop défaire sa prise sur lui non plus. Dans une dizaine de minutes, ils arriveraient.

Son ami avait tenté plusieurs fois de deviner où il l'emmenait, mais Jude était resté muet comme une carpe, lui donnant un simple sourire mystérieux.

Mais désormais, il pouvait comprendre que le brun devinait.. Il sentait son regard s'attarder sur le paysage autour de lui, fait de végétation, se mêlant aux lacs et aux rivières.

xxXXxx

L'observatoire s'élevait haut dans le ciel, tandis que Jude marchait dans les rues grouillantes de gens, cherchant l'hôtel qu'il avait réservée. Caleb tenait son blouson pour ne pas se perdre, alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui - et un coup d'oeil dans sa direction faisait fondre le coeur de Jude, alors que son regard acier brillait d'émerveillement.

" Wow. "

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la chambre, et Caleb resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

" Tu sais que payer cette chambre, c'est l'équivalent d'un an de salaire pour moi ? "

Jude pouffa légèrement, avant de poser ses affaire au bord du lit. La couette était aux couleurs d'une galaxie - tout comme le reste de la chambre, qui était dans le thème " étoiles et planètes. "

Caleb le rejoignit, s'affalant dessus, faisant rebondir légèrement le matelas.

" Beaucoup plus confortable que mon canapé, c'est sûr. "

Jude put enfin le regarder comme il le fallait. Les cernes de Caleb commençait à devenir pourpres, presque rouges, son teint avait l'air d'avoir _encore_ davantage pâli, et son corps tremblait légèrement. Le creux de ses joues le frappa brutalement , et le ramena soudain à la réalité.

" On va manger. "

Caleb se releva sur ses coudes, croisant son regard.

" Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Essaye, au moins. Une salade, un sandwich, quelque chose. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te forcer mais…

\- D'accord. Je prendrais au moins un petit quelque chose, mais à une seule condition. "

Jude haussa un sourcil, alors que Caleb se rapprochait de lui. Il avança sa main, et il ferma les yeux en même temps que ses lunettes glissaient autour de son cou.

" Tu ne les remets plus de la soirée. "

Seulement, il les rouvrit brusquement, papillonnant légèrement des paupières pour planter son regard dans celui de Caleb - et il fut comme englouti par cet orage silencieux. Finalement, après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, Jude hocha la tête lentement.

Son ami lui sourit tendrement, tout en se levant du lit.

" Je vais prendre une douche, avant de sortir. "

xxXXxx

Un léger vent faisait voleter leurs cheveux, alors que la porte du fast-food se referma derrière eux. Ils avaient deux poches contenant leur repas - une chacun, parce que Caleb avait refusé qu'il le lui paie, en plus de la chambre, et se dirigeait sur un des banc ornant les routes du village. C'était agréable et doux, une atmosphère tendre et étincelante les entourant. Les étoiles commençaient à éclairer le ciel nocturne, et les réverbères produisaient plusieurs lumières tamisées et orangées sur les chemins de pavés.

Tous deux s'assirent sur la première place à leur portée, et commencèrent à manger.

Jude ne quittait pas le brun des yeux - de peur qu'il ne s'en aille, qu'il l'abandonne, ou que tout simplement, il ne mange pas. Mais Caleb avait l'air bien, le visage presque apaisé, mangeant tranquillement.

" Au fait, pourquoi ici ?

\- Tu verras plus tard, Caleb. "

Ce dernier soupira, levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de mystère, et Jude ne put retenir un petit sourire bienveillant.

xxXXxx

" Bienvenue à l'observatoire ! Je vous invite à prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le dernier étage. "

Caleb le regarda d'un air " tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ? " mais il ne répondit rien, suivant le guide.

Le dernier étage était une sorte de dôme de verre, avec des télescopes un peu partout. Il y avait deux ou trois autres couples, par-ci par-là, alors Jude et Caleb allèrent le plus loin possible d'eux.

" Tu es intenable, Jude. Sérieusement un obser-

Tu te tais et tu écoutes le chant des étoiles. "

Caleb soupira, avant de s'approcher d'un téléscope et commença à l'utiliser.

" Jude ! Il y a la Grande Ourse ! "

Jude pouffa légèrement, s'asseyant juste derrière son ami, qui s'extasiait sur les les différentes constellations visibles.

xxXXxx

" Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? "

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à observer la voûte céleste s'étendant au dessus d'eux.

" Je me disais que… ça te ferait du bien. Et puis… C'est comme si tu étais mon étoile à moi, qui se transforme en nuage prêt à éclater parfois, mais… Tu me guides, tu m'illumines, tu es magnifique. Je me disais que c'était un bon endroit, pour décompresser, loin de tout mais… Je ne sais pas si ça te plait, finalement. "

Caleb soupira, avant de se relever, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

" Ca va bientôt fermer, viens. "

xxXXxx

Le lit était vraiment très confortable. Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que Jude s'était glissé sous les couvertures aux couleurs bleutées, et il se sentait déjà sombrer dans le sommeil. Il sentit le dos de Caleb contre le sien, et il ferma les yeux dans la pénombre.

" On peut dire que c'était une magnifique surprise. Merci, et bonne nuit, Jude. "

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Caleb le poussait déjà, râlant qu'il prenait toute la place. Alors, il sourit, simplement, espérant que cette nuit encore, l'étoile qu'était Caleb éclairerait ses rêves.


	14. I forgot you

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Voici le chapitre 14. Alors ! Le retour des TW ahah.**

 _ **Tw : violences physiques et psychologiques, relations toxiques et malsaine.**_

 **Encore merci à Ahriall pour la correction !  
**

* * *

 _Caleb._

* * *

Caleb passa une main dans ses cheveux, face au miroir de la salle de bain. Il venait de se relaxer en prenant un bain - après tout, il pouvait bien en profiter - alors que Jude dormait encore.

Il devait être aux alentours de neuf heures, et il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé un sommeil paisible durant la nuit, ses pensées tournant toujours autour de cauchemars dans la pénombre nocturne. Il soupira, étirant la peau de son visage sous ses doigts. Il avait une mine affreuse. Ses cernes étaient bien trop voyants, et bien qu'il eût mangé la veille, ce n'était évidemment pas suffisant pour cacher ses joues creuses. Même Xavier, son collègue de travail, avait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Caleb porta son regard sur l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il avait entrouverte pour aérer l'air chaud et insupportable de la pièce, et posa ses yeux sur son ami toujours endormi. Il n'allait pas se réveiller avant dix heures, et lui n'avait aucune idée de comment faire passer le temps.

Finalement, il s'habilla rapidement, prenant son blouson, et sortit. Entre-temps, il avait laissé un mot à Jude, lui disant qu'il reviendrait vite, qu'il était juste parti fumer une clope.

L'air froid lui gifla le visage et il grimaça. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean, essayant de cacher son faciès dans ses épaules. Il ne marcha pas longtemps avant d'arriver à un bistrot ouvert, et décida de prendre un bon café pour se revigorer. Il se plaça près de la baie vitrée que lui offrait l'établissement, à l'intérieur, profitant du calme matinal. Son regard glissa vers les enseignes de la rue, et vers le village qui se réveillait en même temps que le soleil, qui venait déposer ses filets de lumières orangés sur les passants à la marche lente.

La brûlure du café chaud acheva de le réveiller complètement. Caleb posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main, observant l'intérieur du café. Il n'y avait que lui, mais les serveurs s'attelaient déjà à la tâche, dans un silence reposant. Il s'étira après avoir bu la dernière gorgée de sa boisson chaude, et rangea son téléphone qu'il avait sorti afin de répondre à un message de Sue.

 _Toujours à vouloir savoir mes moindres faits et gestes, elle._

Cela faisait bien une heure que Caleb était sorti de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le châtain, et il espérait presque que Jude soit réveillé à son retour. En attendant, il fouilla ses poches pour trouver son paquet de cigarettes, se redirigeant vers l'hôtel. Une clope coincée entre ses lèvres, il s'appuya contre un mur, approchant son visage de ses mains refermées en halo autour de son briquet. Il ferma les yeux, prit sa première taffe, inspirant profondément, et rouvrit délicatement les paupières pour voir la fumée s'échapper de sa bouche vers les cieux.

 _Pourquoi il m'a emmené ici ? Enfin, je veux bien comprendre pour l'observatoire, mais qu'est ce qu'on va foutre aujourd'hui ? On part que demain. On est samedi, et j'ai pas franchement envie de passer ma journée dehors à me les cailler. J'espère qu'il aura quelque chose de prévu, sinon je vais péter un câble et rentrer à pied._

Il expira alors sa dernière bouffée, écrasant sa cigarette contre la semelle de sa chaussure, et jeta le mégot éteint dans la poubelle quelques pas plus loin. La chaleur du hall de l'immeuble contrastait avec le froid de l'extérieur, et un frisson d'apaisement le fit soupirer d'aise.

La femme à l'accueil le salua, et il lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête évasif, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le deuxième étage. Au détour du premier, il ralentit pour reprendre son souffle, balayant le couloir du regard.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors au fond, lui laissant apercevoir deux hommes se tenant la main, l'un tout sourire, l'autre une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

 _Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Non, non, non._

Soudain, ses pensées s'horrifièrent.

 _Il a pas le droit de me gâcher la vie alors qu'on est plus ensembles, il a pas le droit d'être ici, on a pas le droit de se revoir, non non. C'est hors de question. Ca ne peut pas être lui, ça ne peut pas être lui, pas ici, pas maintenant._

Son coeur s'affola dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il restait pétrifié sur le palier, et que les deux personnes s'avançaient vers lui, sans le remarquer. Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance et calmer ses tremblements compulsifs, le plus grand au crâne rasé releva la tête. Un moment de flottement passa, avant que Caleb tourne les talons et il se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

 _Ce regard, ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux, le froncement de ses sourcils, sa carrure… Non. C'est pas vrai. Kévin ne peut pas être ici..._

xxXXxx

" Caleb. Eh, Caleb. Tu es dans la Lune depuis mon réveil, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? "

Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa route, haut dans le ciel. Jude et Caleb avaient décidé - enfin, surtout Jude, vu que lui ne devait avoir l'air que d'un mort-vivant désespéré de devoir encore chasser et manger de la chair humaine - de se balader un peu. Il était midi et demi, et le châtain l'avait traîné dans un restaurant pour manger.

Caleb tourna enfin son regard vide vers son ami, qui haussa un sourcil dubitatif, et lui, se contenta de balayer la question implicite d'un mouvement de main.

" Dit, tu as prévu autre chose que de se balader, aujourd'hui ? "

Et bien sûr, en moins de temps qui ne fallut pour le dire, il avait encore retrouvé son sourire narquois habituel. Pourtant, il sentit le regard pesant de Jude sur lui quelques instants de plus, et il devina que ses propres yeux restaient vides, perdus dans des songes éveillés.

" Non, pas vraiment. Mais c'est pas plus mal, tu ne crois pas ? Il y a des paysages magnifiques. On peut aller dans la forêt, au pire. "

Caleb hocha la tête, sans avoir vraiment écouté ce qu'avait dit son ami, déjà perdu dans ses pensées, perdant alors son sourire.

" Bon Caleb. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, oui ? "

Il passa une main sur son visage, avant de planter son regard dans celui de Jude - enfin, essayait, tentant de passer à travers ses lunettes aux verres opaques. Le silence qui suivit fut soudain si pesant, comme si un brouillard était apparu autour d'eux, que Jude finit par baisser la tête dans un soupir, avant de sortir son porte-monnaie et de se lever pour aller à la caisse.

Caleb grimaça - il n'aimait pas _du tout_ son propre comportement, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait vu ce matin.

 _Kévin._

Ce prénom roulait encore et encore dans ses pensées, laissant un goût âcre et désagréable dans sa bouche. _Finalement, je suis pas mieux que Jude. J'ai jamais tourné la page. Je suis juste un connard égocentrique qui donne des leçons aux autres en prétextant pouvoir conquérir le monde alors que je suis juste un putain de faible de merde._

Il se leva à son tour, suivant Jude à l'extérieur. Son ami le devança, toujours empêtré dans ce silence oppressant. Ils finirent sur le pont qui surplombait un court d'eau, quand Jude se tourna brusquement vers lui.

" Putain, Caleb réveille-toi merde ! "

Le susnommé sursauta légèrement, relevant son regard, qu'il avait posé sur le sol dès qu'ils étaient sortis dehors, vers son ami. Son coeur manqua un battement en voyant ses yeux dévoilés au monde, ses lunettes tenues dans ses poings serrés de rage.

" Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu as le droit d'aller mal, de vouloir pleurer, de vouloir détruire le monde, de vouloir faire exploser ton coeur, mais je te demande juste de me parler, pour que je puisse t'aider ! Je pensais te faire plaisir en t'emmenant ici, et pas causer que tu te mures dans le silence !

\- Si vous pouviez faire moins de bruit, ça serait sympa. "

Caleb se pétrifia, et son souffle se coupa quelques instants, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il sentait trop de regards sur lui - celui de Jude qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, celui de celui qui avait parlé, et de l'autre personne qui l'accompagnait.

 _Kévin. Kévin. Kévin._

 _Kévin._

 _Kévin._

Ce fut tout ce qui résonna encore et encore dans son esprit, ainsi que les battements frénétiques de son coeur dans ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression de tomber. Il perdait pied. Il allait replongé dans les ténèbres du gouffre, et même Jude ne pourrait pas le rattraper.

" Excusez nous, mais qui êtes vous pour nous dire ça ? La rue ne vous appartient pas, et certes, je parlais peut-être un peu fort, mais vous auriez pu continuer votre chemin sans nous accorder un regard, ni considération. "

Il entendit _Kévin_ \- après tout, il connaissait tellement sa voix, que, dans toutes ses tonalités de timbre, il ne pouvait pas se tromper - pester dans sa barbe en grognant. Caleb put enfin retrouver la possession de son corps, et se détourna, un sourire crispé sur le visage. _Je dois faire face à mes démons, quoi qu'il arrive._

Kévin, qui tenait par la taille la personne à côté de lui - et ce geste tendre ne lui donnait envie que de vomir - haussa un sourcil, clairement moqueur.

" Bonjour, _Caleb._ "

Ce dernier retint un violent haut-le-coeur. Son prénom sonnait si faux, dans la bouche de son ex petit-ami. Il sentit Jude bouger derrière lui, et sa main serra son bras. Il le remercia mentalement de ce contact physique.

" Vous avez l'air de vous connaître. Qui êtes vous ?

\- C'est mon ex, Jude. "

Sa voix lui parvint, complètement rouillée par la fatigue. Son ami resserra alors sa prise sur son poignet, et un coup d'oeil dans sa direction lui donna l'information qu'il grimaçait.

Finalement, Caleb croisa le regard de la personne aux côtés de Kévin.

 _Ce regard._

Il déglutit, détaillant les cheveux gris, presque blancs et le teint pâle du présumé compagnon de son ex.

" " L'ex " a un prénom. Kévin. Enchanté, _Jude._ Et là, c'est Shawn. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on pourrait aller boire un coup ensemble, non ? "

Caleb eut envie de le frapper après cette réplique sarcastique. Toutefois, il restait figé : il ne pouvait détacher son regard du cou de Shawn. Une trace pourpre marquait son peau d'une couleur fantomatique, et le soleil faisait briller le fond de teint présent sur son visage aux yeux de tous.

 _Une autre proie. Putain de merde. Et puis, ce regard. Ce putain de regard. Dans ses yeux, il neige, comme une tempête. Et cette tempête est causée par Kévin. Cette flamme de peur, de malaise à ses côtés. J'avais la même. Et le coup du fond de teint, je le connais par coeur. Merde._

Il glissa discrètement sa main dans la poche de blouson. _Pour une fois que ces foutus papier avec mon numéro vont me servir._ Il serra le poing autour du papier, avant d'offrir un sourire narquois à Kévin.

" Eh bien, désolé, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie que tu casses encore une table dans un excès de colère. Sur ce, on va s'en aller. On a eu une nuit bien longue, et on a besoin de se reposer, hein, _chéri_ ? "

Jude lui offrit un sourire, sachant pertinemment à quoi il jouait. Pendant un instant, Caleb pensa qu'il devrait vraiment le remercier pour de nombreuses choses.

" Bien sûr, _mon amour._ Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir. "

Ils s'avancèrent vers la rue, pour rentrer à l'hôtel, dépassant Kévin et Shawn. Le regard du garçon aux cheveux gris argent croisa celui de Caleb, et ainsi, il lui offrit un tout autre sourire - un sourire qui lui disait " _Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te sauver, tu le mérites._ ". Et il pria de toutes ses forces pour que le message passe clairement.

xxXXxx

" C'est pour ça que tu étais dans tes pensées depuis ce matin ? "

Caleb hocha la tête en même temps que la porte claquait dans son dos.

" Ecoute, Jude, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Ensuite, je te remercie d'avoir marché dans mon sens, pour une fois que tu me sers à quelque chose. Tercio, j'ai donné mon numéro à Shawn. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, mais je ne pourrais jamais y arriver seul. "

Il inspira, essayant de calmer le tremblement de sa voix, puis reprit.

" Disons que le démon qu'est Kévin me hante encore, mais que je veux aider, quel qu'en soit le prix, les autres personnes tombées sous son emprise. "

Jude soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit.

" Dans quoi tu m'embarques encore ?

\- Je sais pas. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre tu sais. "

Il vit le châtain lever les yeux au ciel, puis celui-ci de s'allongea contre le dossier.

" Bien sûr que je vais te suivre, idiot. "

Caleb lui sourit, satisfait, et lui expliqua ainsi ce qu'il avait en tête.

xxXXxx

Son téléphone vibra à ses côtés, alors qu'il se reposait dans le lit, essayant de rattraper sa nuit. D'un geste ensommeillé, il le prit, grognant à la légère lumière présente dans la pénombre de la pièce. Jude avait tiré les rideaux pour qu'il trouve plus vite le sommeil, sans succès finalement.

 _ **Inconnu**_

 _ **Euh. Caleb, c'est ça ? J'ai trouvé ton numéro dans ma poche, c'est Shawn.**_

Caleb soupira, en se redressant.

" Jude, il m'a envoyé un message. "

Son ami, qui était à ses côtés, concentré sur son croquis, releva le regard vers lui. Il se déplaça alors pour que le châtain puisse voir son écran, commençant à taper sa réponse.

 _Caleb_

 _Oui, c'est bien ça._

 _Caleb_

 _Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu sors avec mon ex, donc je sais comment il est. Et la violence qui retourne de son sourire tendre._

 _ **Shawn**_

 _ **Effectivement, tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent pas. Tout va bien.**_

 _Caleb_

 _Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton maquillage qui coulait et la marque de strangulation voyante, Shawn._

" T'y vas fort, Caleb.

\- Je suis bien obligé. "

Jude soupira, mi-amusé, mi-nerveux, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son carnet puis… En définitive, son ami le lança par terre, ainsi que sa trousse.

 _ **Shawn**_

 _ **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**_

 _Caleb_

 _On me l'a fait pas à moi, crois-moi._

 _ **Shawn**_

 _ **Qu'est ce que ça te fait, au final ?**_

 _Caleb_

 _Je veux te libérer de tes démons. Si tu acceptes mon aide, essaye de sortir ce soir. On se retrouve au restaurant " Alius ", vers 20h. A plus tard._

xxXXxx

Caleb regardait autour de lui, en sirotant son diabolo menthe. Il était vingt heures passées, et il commençait à désespérer que Shawn ne soit toujours pas là. Soit de son propre gré, soit que Kévin le retienne. _Et je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il fait quand il veut nous retenir._

Il chassa cette pensée d'un mouvement de tête, sous le regard tendre de Jude. Depuis qu'il avait énoncé son plan à son ami, celui-ci avait de plus en plus de gestes affectueux envers lui, comme pour le protéger. Ca lui faisait du bien et calmait ses maux et ses pensées dévastatrices.

Alors qu'il soupirait d'impatience, ouvrant la bouche afin de dire à Jude de se préparer à devoir partir, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, coupant court à toutes ses actions.

Ainsi, Caleb sourit, tandis que son regard croisait celui de Shawn.


	15. I like you

**REBONJOUR. Ewi, je poste rapidement nyuh.**

 **Alors. Ce chapitre est _très_ _dur._**

 **Il comporte les TW suivants : _viol ( il n'y aucun détail. ), menaces physiques, violences physiques et psychologiques._  
**

 ** _Si vous êtes susceptibles, ne lisez pas. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je suis prévenu._**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, tout en remerciant Ahriall qui a fait un travail magnifique pour corriger aussi rapidement.**

* * *

 _Jude._

* * *

La serveuse posa les assiettes devant eux, alors qu'un silence pesant persistait sur la table. Ni Shawn ni Caleb n'avaient prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient réunis, sauf pour la commande. De ce fait, Jude n'avait pas osé non plus s'imposer dans ce mutisme.

Seul le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant sur les assiettes résonnaient autour d'eux avec le bruit lointain des conversations des clients les atteignant.

Shawn finit par se racler la gorge, et Jude vit Caleb relever les yeux.

" Dit ce que tu as à dire. "

Shawn parut surpris quelques instants, avant qu'un sourire crispé et désolé s'installe sur son visage.

" Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous faites ça.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Kévin est mon ex. C'est une raison suffisante. "

Celui aux cheveux argentés soupira en fermant légèrement les yeux. Jude remarqua les légers tremblements de sa main, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

 _Il a l'air de vouloir parler, tout en ayant peur des répons que cela adviendrait en même temps._

" Comment tu l'as rencontré ? "

C'était surprenant que Caleb s'exprime d'une voix si douce - bien que Jude en ait désormais l'habitude dans les moments où il n'était que tous les deux, son ami ne l'avait jamais prise avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

" Par hasard dans… Dans une boîte de nuit gay. Des amis à moi m'y ont trainé, et je l'ai vu, avachi sur le bar, le regard perdu sur la foule de danseurs. Je suis allé lui parler, sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'ai sans doute dû être attiré. Au début, il ne parlait pas, mais finalement il est sorti de son mutisme, et on a commencé à discuter et… Il flirtait clairement avec moi. Et… ça m'a touché. Petit à petit, dans les jours qui ont suivi, je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à ressentir également de l'attirance pour lui. Et, au bout de quelques mois, on s'est mis ensembles.

\- Et c'est là que ça a commencé ? "

Jude regardait Shawn droit dans les yeux, voyant son corps être traversé de frissons, et ce dernier coupa court à l'échange visuel en observant à nouveau ses mains. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et secoua la tête.

" Shawn. Tu peux nous le dire. Je sais que ça peut paraître ultra bizarre que deux mecs viennent te proposer leur aide alors qu'ils te connaissent même pas, mais crois-moi, on est pas là pour te faire du mal. On est pas tes ennemis. "

Shawn acquiesça, avant d'effleurer son cou de ses doigts fins.

" Oui, c'est là que tout a commencé. Sa violence, je veux dire.

\- Comment ?

\- C'était un soir. On avait un rendez-vous, n'habitant pas ensembles, et les transports en commun ont eu du retard. Il était là, à l'arrêt de bus, à m'attendre, une mine renfrognée sur le visage, mais j'avoue que sur le coup, je ne m'y suis pas attardé. Je me suis excusé des dizaines de fois. On est passés par des ruelles peu fréquentées, et alors qu'on approchait du cinéma, il s'est tourné vers moi. Il a commencé à parler, mais je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il me disait, alors que je lui ai demandé de parler plus fort, et… Il a soudain commencé à crier… Faut savoir que… Je n'aime pas les bruits forts, encore moins quand on me crie dessus. Alors je me suis mis à paniquer, et j'ai tourné les talons pour partir et… M'enfuir. Le lendemain, après m'avoir passé un savon par message, il a toqué à ma porte. Alors, il a recommencé à crier et… M'a mis une claque. Je me suis dit que c'était la première fois. Que ce n'était rien. Alors, j'ai souri, relevé la tête, et me suis excusé encore une fois. Ainsi il… Il m'a ensuite demandé de coucher avec lui, et…

\- Et tu n'as pas pu dire non. "

Jude resta figé par les paroles de Shawn, et la voix cassée de Caleb. Ils se comprenaient. C'était bien pire que son histoire avec David. Eux, ils… On parlait implicitement de _viol._ Il déglutit difficilement.

Malgré ça, et quand bien même il restait timide, celui aux cheveux argentés avait l'air un peu plus apaisé, un peu plus confiant. Comme si parler de tout ça l'avait libéré d'un poids ultérieurement insoutenable.

" Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça a été pareil avec toi ?

\- Oui. Enfin, pas de la même manière, mais oui. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, dans cette situation.

\- Mais… Vous comptez m'aider comment ?

\- On va te sortir de là. Tu habites avec lui ?

\- Plus ou moins… Il a beaucoup d'affaires chez moi. C'est tout comme.

\- Tu peux partir de chez toi ?

\- Non… Je travaille pas très loin, je ne peux pas partir comme ça et… "

Jude fronça les sourcils.

" Attends, tu ne travailles pas dans la presse ?

\- Si, je tiens un article hebdomadaire pour un journal, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a plusieurs directeurs de ce journal au Japon, et qu'une des boîtes est justement près de chez moi. "

Shawn les regarda alors tour à tour, l'air… complètement perdu et effaré.

" Non mais je ne peux pas faire ça… Il y aura des représailles.. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir l'argent et…

\- On t'aidera. "

Jude remarqua immédiatement que Shawn était agité, entremêlant ses doigts, jouant quelquefois avec une mèche de cheveux tombant paresseusement sur son visage. Alors, il soupira, et tendit sa main. Shawn le regarda quelques instants, figé. Puis, timidement, tendit la sienne en retour. Caleb leva les yeux au ciel comme pour dire " vous êtes tellement niais " avant de lui aussi poser sa main sur la sienne et celle de Shawn.

xxXXxx

" Je vous aime bien.

\- Nous aussi, Shawn. A lundi. "

Shawn leur fit un signe de main, avant de disparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit.

xxXXxx

" Tu crois qu'on va réussir ?

\- J'en suis sûr, Caleb. "

Jude entendit alors son ami se retourner dans leur lit. Il devait être une heure du matin, et l'un comme l'autre n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

" Foutu Morphée, qu'il aille se faire foutre. "

D'un mouvement rageur, le brun dégagea brusquement la couette pour se lever et ouvrir la fenêtre. Jude se retourna, regardant la silhouette de son ami se découpant dans l'ombre. Il avait envie de le sentir contre lui, de l'embrasser, de s'enivrer de son odeur… De le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Mais, le moment était mal avait une clope, le regard perdu dans le vide. _Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment._

Il soupira lui aussi et se releva à son tour.

" Eh. Caleb. Stresse pas, ça va aller.

\- Et si Kévin découvre tout ça ? Ca va se retourner contre Shawn. C'est lui qui va souffrir. Souffrir de violences, encore pires. Pas moi. "

Jude passa alors un bras pour entourer la taille de Caleb, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

" Il ne découvrira rien du tout. Il va s'en sortir. Et toi par la même occasion. "

Il sentit son ami frissonner contre lui, puis celui-ci entremêla finalement ses doigts avec les siens - comme une promesse silencieuse qui disait qu'ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre, pour se soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et ainsi, leur amour s'envola au gré du chant nocturne.


	16. I believe you

**Heyheyhey. Voici le chapitre 16, avec un peu de retard - parce que moi et ma correctrice avont une vie derrière tout ça lolol.**

 **Bref. Merci à Ahriall pour sa correction, comme d'hab.**

 **Tw : menaces de violences physiques ( ? )**

* * *

 _Caleb._

* * *

Caleb soupira, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il était sur son canapé, chez lui, entre Sann et Sue, et Jude était resté, assis en face de lui. Ils venaient de rentrer de leur week-end, mais Sue l'avait directement assailli de questions en voyant sa mine fatiguée.

Alors, son ami avait pris les devants, et s'appliquait désormais à expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur court séjour.

Leur dimanche avait été calme, après la dérive de samedi. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de profiter de la matinée pour aller se balader en forêt. Ils avaient donc trouvé une petite clairière où ils avaient pu profiter du temps, sans se soucier vraiment de celui-ci. Jude avait passé la journée à dessiner le paysage autour de lui, sa propre tête posée sur ses genoux.

Toutefois, présentement, il était presque vingt-deux heures, et Caleb était exténué - il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un bon rythme de sommeil - et il angoissait affreusement pour le lendemain.

Quand Jude eut achevé ses explications et qu'un silence pesa dans la pièce, Caleb s'autorisa enfin à reprendre son souffle et respira convenablement.

" Je vais le buter. "

La voix de Sue le fit presque sursauter, et il se tourna vers elle.

" Ne te salis pas avec lui, je ne pourrais plus t'approcher après. "

Son amie leva les yeux aux ciel, et il vit bien Jude forcer un petit sourire à naître sur ses lèvres, tandis que Sann frissonna légèrement.

" Je… Je peux… J'ai le droit de te faire un câlin ? "

Caleb haussa soudain un sourcil en se retournant vers la petite-amie de Sue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il se dit, au final, qu'un peu de contact humain lui ferait du bien. Il soupira, un peu amusé par le comportement enfantin et timide de Sann, puis ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. L'étreinte fut douce, les bras de Sann s'enroulant autour de lui, tandis qu'elle murmurait des mots réconfortants que lui seul pouvait entendre. Il sourit, avant de la sentir bouger et se redresser, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis, ce fut au tour de Jude de se lever.

" Bon, après ce moment de tendresse, je vais m'en aller.

Tu veux pas dormir ici ?

Tu veux dire, sur le canapé sur lequel Caleb squatte alors qu'il est chez lui ? Non, ça va aller. Je vais plutôt retrouver mon lit douillet et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, pour être en forme demain. A plus tard ! "

Caleb pouffa à la moue de Sann, maussade, avant de se remettre sur pieds pour raccompagner son ami à la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

" Tout va bien se passer, Caleb. "

Il releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui volcanique de Jude, qui lui souriait. Il hocha alors doucement la tête, avant de suivre des yeux la démarche rapide du châtain se fondre dans l'obscurité des couloirs, puis il referma la porte en soupirant.

D'un coup, brusquement, sans la présence de Jude, Caleb ne se sentait plus du tout à sa place. Le regard de Sann empli de compassion, celui de Sue brillant de colère - qu'il devinait davantage orienté vers elle-même et contre Kévin - pesaient sur ses épaules fatiguées.

Finalement, d'un accord silencieux, le couple se dirigea vers la chambre - pas sans un regard inquiet à son égard -, et il put enfin profiter de son canapé de toute la longueur.

xxXXxx

Il soupira dans la pénombre, mais rien ne lui répondit. Caleb se retourna, serrant son pauvre plaid rapiécé. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et son téléphone indiquait plus de trois heures du matin. Dans trois heures, il devrait rejoindre Jude, et Axel - la seule personne pouvant les conduire jusqu'à chez Shawn. Ils avaient plus d'une heure de route, et rien que d'y penser, Caleb en avait déjà assez, de voir le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Il grogna, en se retournant une nouvelle fois.

 _Je vais jamais y arriver. Kévin va tout découvrir, sortir, nous menacer avec un flingue, ou une arme blanche, et c'est Shawn qui prendra les coups. Je peux pas, je peux pas, je peux pas._

Le " tic-tac " répétitif de l'horloge dans sa cuisine plombait de plus en plus sur la pièce, petit à petit, alors que ses pensées vagabondaient.

 _Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Si je m'étais mêlé de ce qui me regardait, je me serais jamais mis dans une situation pareille. Je vais me faire buter ou frapper, si je recroise Kévin un jour. Pourquoi je fais ça ? A quoi ça me sert ? Me donner bonne conscience pour me dire " Eh regarde tu as aidé quelqu'un, tu n'as plus un connard égocentrique et manipulateur ! "_

 _Putain. Cette blague._

La couverture rejoint le sol, alors que Caleb se redressait, prenant sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes.

 _Ce putain de regard, pourquoi est-il ancré dans mon crâne ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher ?_

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

 _Merde, merde, merde. C'est pas possible, pourquoi j'ai embarqué Jude là dedans ? Et Axel ? Putain, pourquoi je suis aussi con ?_

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

 _Et si Jude se retrouve blessé ? Et si Kévin nous empêche de partir ? S'il n'est pas seul ? S'il nous retrouve ?_

Tic. Tac.

" Putain d'horloge à la con tu vas te la fermer, oui ?! "

Soudainement, il se rendit compte de son état ; ses cheveux collaient à son front, ses ongles grattaient ses bras de plus en plus fort, tout son corps tressautait sous de multiples soubresauts nerveux, et son souffle se coinçait de plus en plus dan sa gorge. Il crut bientôt s'étouffer. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, pulsant une angoisse de en plus en forte dans tout son corps. Ca lui faisait mal à la poitrine, le monde autour de lui tournait, tournait et tournait encore, et encore, de plus en plus vite, et il n'arrivait plus à distinguer son appartement dans l'obscurité seulement éclairée par la lune muette, chaque son emplissant sa tête - le bruit de l'horloge lui rappelant le temps qui passe, que le moment du jugement fatidique approchait, le son de cette voiture, au loin, lui semblant à ses côtés - il se sentait presque renversé. Et puis les respirations calmes de ses amies dans la chambre, pourquoi les entendaient-il ?

Ses vêtements semblaient lui brûler la peau, les griffures qu'il s'était faites ressortaient d'un rouge vif sur ses bras fantomatiques, et chaque bouffée d'air lui causait une douleur insupportable, comme les coups d'un couteau qui s'abattait à l'intérieur de lui, à chaque inspiration.

Chancelant, essayant de se retenir à chaque meubles qu'il trouvait, se perdant maintes fois dans le vide, manquant de tomber, il parvint enfin à la fenêtre. La tête contre la vitre froide, pour essayer de calmer les montées de chaleur fulgurantes de son corps, les battements de son coeur résonnant dans ses oreilles, il l'ouvrit.

L'air froid le réveilla, et la première goulée d'air fut salvatrice - telle une libération. Alors qu'il retrouvait petit à petit une respiration régulière, la main posée à l'endroit de son coeur, le regard rivé sur les lumières de la ville, il chercha de sa main libre, à tâtons dans le noir, son paquet de cigarettes.

 _Inspire, que des étoiles emplissent ton corps, expire, pour que les démons s'en aillent._

" Je suis si faible. "

Ce n'était qu'un simple murmure, qui s'envola avec la brise nocturne.

xxXXxx

Une bourrasque de vent le fit frissonner, malgré son pull et son manteau. Caleb regardait tout autour de lui, une clope au bout des lèvres, appuyé contre la voiture grise d'Axel.

" Ca fait vingt minutes qu'il aurait dû arriver.

\- Caleb, arrête. Il nous a envoyé un message en disant qu'il arrivait.

\- Et si Kévin a tout découvert ? Ca sera de ma faute si on retrouve Shawn raide mort dans son salon. "

Il entendit Jude soupirer à ses côtés, et du coin de l'oeil, le vit réajuster ses lunettes sur sa figure. Axel était resté dans la voiture, réconfortant Mark par sms, ce dernier ne s'étant pas joint à eux par manque de place.

Caleb balaya du regard une fois de plus la rue en face de lui. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Shawn depuis une demi-heure, et même s'ils l'avaient entraperçu par les rideaux de son salon lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Caleb ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'angoisser.

Et le temps passa, passa, et passa, bien trop lentement à son goût. Et Caleb le laissait filer, en regardant obstinément son téléphone, sous le regard exaspéré de Jude.

Avant même de finir sa clope, il l'éteignit soudainement, et en alluma une nouvelle. Il inspira, expira, grattant nerveusement l'intérieur de son bras. Il aurait des marques, mais tant pis : il n'allait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de calmer ses tremblements nerveux.

Un cri provenant brusquement du bout de la rue le pétrifia. Il se redressa immédiatement, tous les sens en alerte. Un silence absolu régna alors, comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner, que le temps s'était figé. Puis, un deuxième cri brisa à nouveau l'espace, beaucoup plus près d'eux. La vue de Caleb se brouilla, son mal de tête s'intensifia, alors que ses pensées lui hurlaient de se bouger. Que c'était peut-être Shawn, qu'il allait mal, que Kévin l'avait attrapé et-

Un troisième cri retentit, suivi de rire joyeux. Deux enfants apparurent dans sa vision, suivis d'un couple se tenant la main, un air attendri sur leur visage.

Chancelant, il soupira, alors que Jude posait une main sur son épaule. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il se réappuyait contre l'habitacle de leur véhicule, allumant une nouvelle clope.

" Je vais y aller. "

Il fut surpris par sa propre phrase, qui avait traversée ses lèvres sans même qu'il réfléchisse. Alors, il se releva, et fit quelques pas vers la rue.

" Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, Jude. Reste là. Si je reviens pas dans trente minutes, au max quarante cinq, venez en appelant la police. A tout'. "

Caleb entendit Jude essayer de répliquer quelque chose, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, Shawn apparut au bout de la rue, deux sacs sur les épaules. Il semblait complètement essoufflé et épuisé, même à cette distance.

Celui aux cheveux argentés arriva finalement à leur hauteur et s'approcha d'eux, son visage tiré sous un air indécis.

" Salut.

\- A quelques minutes près, Caleb débarquait chez toi en défonçant ta porte. "

Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel, en débarrassant Shawn d'un des sacs.

" Désolé… Je me suis rendu compte que Kévin avait planqué mes papiers et ma carte bleue, comme tous les soirs, et que j'avais oublié de les reprendre. Mais tout va bien, il dormait encore quand j'ai fermé à clés. Mais… On- On peut y aller ? Je ne veux pas perdre du temps et risquer qu'il se rende compte de mon absence et… et qu'il arrive… "

Jude hocha la tête, et Caleb, le souffle court, s'autorisa enfin à reprendre une goulée d'air normale.

Une fois tous prêts, la dernière porte de la voiture claqua, et celle-ci démarra. C'était une nouvelle vie qui démarrait, maintenant - et pas que pour un seul.

xxXXxx

" A ce soir, Axel ! "

Axel leur fit un mouvement de main, avant de redémarrer son véhicule et de prendre la direction de chez lui.

" Viens, tu vas loger chez moi le temps de trouver un logement.

\- Mais… Enfin… Ca- ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire…

\- Non, mon appartement est bien trop grand pour une seule personne. De plus, peut-être que ça me motivera à ranger plus souvent. "

Shawn pouffa légèrement, avant de suivre Caleb, lui-même sur les talons de Jude qui s'engageait dans le hall de l'immeuble.

L'odeur familière de l'appartement de son ami lui avait presque manqué. Une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci, Caleb réalisa que cette odeur d'encens qui régnait toujours, mélangée à une douce odeur de vanille, lui avait manqué.

Et…

Cela le calma immédiatement.

 _C'est fini. On a réussi._


	17. I think about you

**Eeeh, coucou ! Voici le chapitre 17.**

 **Alors, petite précision concernant les prochaines chapitres. Pour des raisons personnelles en relation avec les vacances, du _20 au 27,_ je ne serais pas chez moi. Suite à ça, je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire durant cette période, autant que je le fais maintenant. Alors, peut-être que les chapitres auront un peu de reatard. Mais ! Je tiens mes promesses, et cette fanfic aura bien 31 chapitres et signera sa fin au maximum début/mi-novembre.**

 **Sur ce, je remercie grandement Ahriall, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Jude._

* * *

Le front de Jude rencontra la surface froide de sa table basse avec exaspération. Il était quinze heures, et Shawn avait dû partir pour un rendez-vous quelconque ; il était donc seul, à désespérer, sur ses croquis d'appartement foireux, dans un silence pesant. En soupirant, blasé, il releva finalement la tête, balayant du regard son salon.

La pièce était étrangement bien rangée - surtout grâce à Shawn, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Ni de feuilles volantes, ni de stylos perdus jonchant le sol, tout ceci s'était envolé comme par magie. Cela faisait une semaine que le garçon aux cheveux de neige était parti de chez lui, emménageant quelque peu avec lui, et, bien que celui-ci avait encore peur, qu'il appréhendait, qu'il faisait des cauchemars ou des crises d'angoisses juste en pensant à Kévin, il allait un peu mieux.

Ses marques, de la couleur d'un ciel d'orage, commençaient à disparaître, laissant ces blessures au passé. Toutefois, son coeur, lui, était toujours piétiné et meurtri. Ceci, Jude le savait parfaitement - mais que pouvait-il faire de plus, de concret ? Seul Shawn pouvait se sortir complètement de cela. Et lui, accompagné des autres seront simplement là, avec force et conviction, pour le soutenir et le relever s'il tombe.

Il soupira à nouveau et se leva, en s'étirant. Il avait besoin d'un café. Quand Shawn avait trouvé refuge chez lui chez lui, dès le lendemain, Jude avait tout fait pour parler de cette histoire : alerter la police, prévenir son entourage, les gens autour de lui, dans une discrétion digne d'un ninja de l'ombre. Cependant, il avait bien évidemment dû qu'il rencontre un problème : il avait besoin de témoignages. Toutefois, Jude savait, il le savait mieux que quiconque - c'était bien trop tôt pour en reparler à Caleb, et encore plus à Shawn - de les mettre ainsi, devant le fait accompli. Il ne voulait pas leur infliger un tel fardeau et… Ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir, en plus, une infime chance de se faire haïr par eux, ses deux amis.

 _Caleb._

Jude frissonna légèrement, en se rasseyant sur son canapé, la tasse de sa boisson fumante entre ses mains, les réchauffant. Caleb et lui ne s'était plus beaucoup parlés, depuis cette histoire - à vrai dire, Jude devinait que son ami avait besoin de recul, d'être un peu seul. Cependant, il n'aimait pas ça, de le laisser avec ses pensées noires, tourbillonnant incessamment dans son esprit. Certes, il avait Sue et Sann, avec lui, pour le réconforter s'il allait mal. Mais ne rien faire, de son propre chef, le faisait culpabiliser.

 _Il me manque._

Ce songe ne le quittait pas, et c'était indéniable : Caleb lui manquait. Les soirées à discuter, les sorties idiotes dans un bar, les appels nocturnes, les messages échangés à la vitesse de l'éclair ; tout ça lui manquait. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qu'il regrettait bien plus encore, c'était voir son ami sourire, après l'avoir provoqué et lui lancé des piques.

Ne plus voir tout ça, ne plus avoir et profiter de tout ça, ça lui faisait bien trop mal au coeur.

Au fond, c'était comme s'il l'avait perdu quelque part sur le chemin. Il voulait le retrouver, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout se passerait bien, qu'il était là pour l'aider, de toutes ses forces - mais, lui aussi était perdu : il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Son appartement lui sembla tout à coup extrêmement vide, immense et glacé. Un froid abominable enveloppa soudain son corps. Mais ce n'était pas un froid d'automne. C'était ce froid-là, qui rappelle indéniablement qu'on est seul, définitivement.

Jude soupira, trempant ses lèvres dans le nectar divin qu'était son café. Il alluma alors la télé, et mit une chaîne au hasard, sans vraiment la regarder.

En y réfléchissant, il avait l'impression qu'il n'apportait que des ennuis à Caleb, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés - entre David et Kévin, les soirées à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les non-dits ténébreux, et tout le reste. Comme si lui même était un aimant à problèmes, un petit quelque chose qui, lorsqu'on s'approchait trop, provoquait la colère de Zeus, et que celui-ci abattait soudainement sa foudre, faisant d'eden un enfer.

La porte de son appartement claqua, extirpant violemment Jude de ses pensées bouillantes et vertigineuses. Shawn apparut alors dans le salon, un sourire léger arquant ses lèvres.

" Déjà rentré ?

\- Oui, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je commence à travailler la semaine prochaine. "

Jude lui sourit en retour.

" C'est une super nouvelle, ça ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Je veux bien du café, s'il en reste. "

Tout en préparant la tasse de son ami, le jeune homme passa paresseusement une main dans ses cheveux.

" Ca te dit de fêter ça avec les autres ?

\- Hmm, cha pourrait êcre pas mal - "

Suite à ça, Jude tourna alors la tête et pouffa sans se retenir. Shawn était appuyé nonchalamment contre le plan de travail, un cookie dans la bouche, les joues soudainement rouges. Il secoua la tête, désolé, et le châtain lui tendit la tasse fumante avec bienveillance.

 _Jude_

 _Salut. Shawn commence à travailler lundi, et on se disait que ça pourrait être cool de fêter ça rapidement. Du coup, je me demandais si tu pouvais venir._

Ceci fait, Jude envoya également un message à Mark - et celui-ci répondit quelques minutes plus tard, disant que ça serait avec plaisir et qu'il préviendrait Axel. Néanmoins, Caleb resta muet, et sa culpabilité s'intensifia.

 _Peut-être qu'il me déteste. Qu'il a remarqué que j'étais mauvais pour lui. Ou pire, peut-être qu'il va mal, et que moi, pendant ce temps, je ne me bouge pas et ne fais rien pour l'aider. Ou alors… Peut-être il s'est passé quelque chose et que -_

" Je peux aller prendre une douche ? "

Bien que, comme toujours, la voix de Shawn fut et restait extrêmement douce et calme, Jude ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, relevant un regard légèrement perdu en sa direction.

" Hein ? Ah, euh, oui, bien sûr. J'irais après, t'en fais pas. "

Shawn hocha la tête, les traits de son visage tout de même tirés dans un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Puis, il finit par tourner les talons et alla dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Jude passa alors une main sur son visage, enlevant ses lunettes par la même occasion. Il se leva, et se planta devant un miroir, celui qui se trouvait dans son entrée.

Ainsi, il fixa son reflet, yeux dans les yeux.

 _Ca me manque. Vraiment, la soudaine douceur de ses gestes pour enlever mes lunettes, afin de les faire glisser autour de mon cou, et ainsi heurter son regard acier au mien._

Il soupira, et finit par remettre ses lunettes. Pénétrant à nouveau dans le séjour, il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses croquis…

Avant de, finalement, se saisir d'un crayon qui se trouvait là et de s'assoir indéniablement devant ces esquisses.

xxXXxx

" Jude ?

\- Mmh ?

\- On va bientôt y aller, non ?

\- Désolée… Au final je.. Je ne viens pas. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail, je dois finir mes croquis. De plus, Caleb ne m'a pas répondu, donc j'imagine qu'il ne vient pas non plus. "

Shawn le regarda, tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste, un air tracassé indécis et anxieux peint sur sa figure.

" Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui. Désolé. Dis-leur que j'ai un trop gros projet, et que si je ne le finis pas ce soir, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. "

Celui aux cheveux argentés soupira timidement, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu, et prit le double des clés qu'il lui avait donné.

" Du coup… Passe une bonne soirée, Jude.

\- Toi aussi Shawn. "

Une fois que la porte se referma derrière son ami, Jude sortit son ordinateur, alors préalablement caché sous son canapé.

 _A nous deux, Kévin._

xxXXxx

" Oui, Nathan… Oui. Oui, d'accord. Pas de problèmes, je vais essayer de faire ça. Mmh… Ok. Bonne soirée à toi, et merci encore. "

Jude soupira en reposant son stylo. Il venait de passer presque deux heures à faire marcher ses connaissances en loi pour trouver un avocat digne de ce nom - et dieu merci, Nathan en était un, en plus d'être un vieil ami de Mark. Fatigué, il se remercia mentalement de conserver tous les numéros qu'on lui donnait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il s'étira longuement, faisant craquer son cou, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit tout à coup doucement sur Shawn.

" Oh !... Hey ! Toujours réveillé ?

\- Oui, mon croquis m'a pris plus de temps que prévu finalement. J'allais justement partir me coucher. Ca s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui ! On a discuté longuement, avec Mark et Axel. Ils sont vraiment très gentils, ça… ça m'a fait du bien. "

Jude lui sourit alors tendrement, en se relevant, son bloc d'esquisses sous le bras.

" Super. J'en suis content. Sur ce, bonne nuit Shawn.

Bonne nuit, Jude ! Repose-toi bien ! "

Ce dernier, exténué, lui fit simplement un signe de main évasif, et rentra dans sa chambre. Et, après avoir fermé la porte, il se changea rapidement, puis rejoint sa couette et son repos tant mérités.

 _Que la guerre commence. Crois-moi, Kévin, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça._


	18. I create you

**BONJOUR BONSOIR !**

 **Merci beaucoup à Ahriall pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

 **Tw : _mention de mort, suicide ( entre guillemets ), et beaucoup de pensées noires._**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !  
**

* * *

 _Caleb._

* * *

 _Les vestiaires est une pièce créée par Satan._ Ce fut la première pensée de Caleb quand il rentra dans cette pièce si exiguë, aux couleurs délavées par le temps. Chaque mouvement, chaque pas, était une épreuve pour ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans les bancs, ou se cogner contre les casiers alentour en changeant de vêtement. Et accompagné à ceci, on ne pouvait y entrer qu'à trois grand maximum, un par rangée, sinon, en plus du risque de suffocation, il y avait celui de meurtre. Surtout quand Caleb était dans les parages.

Il soupira, et, d'un geste rageur, referma la porte de son compartiment dans un bruit sourd. Il s'assit alors par terre, le dos contre la surface froide, celle-ci électrisant désagréablement son corps. Son travail commençait dans une dizaines de minutes, et même s'il savait que rappliquer préalablement en salle était plus sain et pratique pour juger l'affluence des clients, aujourd'hui, il ne le ferait pas.

Doucement, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, et cacha son visage au creux de ses genoux, fermant les yeux.

 _Putain._

Il était fatigué, épuisé, exténué. Il se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait encore tenir debout et avoir autant d'agilité pour s'aventurer entre les tables du bar. Et puis _putain_ , sa vie le saoulait. Comme si, d'un coup, du jour au lendemain, le karma lui avait sorti " Hey, tu trouves pas que ta vie est un peu calme depuis quelques mois ? T'inquiète pas, elle va redevenir chaotique, mon coco, je te le garantie ! "

" Eh bien, il y en a qui semble pas vraiment en forme, ici. "

Caleb grogna à la voix de son collège.

" Byron, laisse le.

\- Eh ! J'ai rien dit de mal.

\- Ton ton taquin en disait suffisamment long. "

Il entendit alors Byron soupirer, clairement amusé. Caleb finit donc par se relever, non sans lancer un regard noir à celui qu'on surnommait l'Apollon - en même temps il y avait de quoi : que ce soit habillé ou nu, Byron était vraiment un mec magnifique. Puis, il sortit enfin de la pièce.

Les bruits du bar lui donnèrent brusquement le vertige, et il dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle, au risque de tomber dans les pommes _\- il le savait._

 _Putain, quel faible je suis. Si je crevais, tout serait mieux, sérieusement._

Lentement, il se redressa, le corps chancelant, des étoiles sombres barrant sa vue, et se dirigea comme si de rien n'était vers Xavier.

" Hey. La table cinq vient d'arriver, tu peux aller prendre commande ? "

Caleb hocha la tête, se mordant la joue - pourquoi avait-il espéré que son collège lui demande s'il allait bien ? Ce qui n'allait pas ? Et qu'il essaye de l'aider ? C'était totalement con. Xavier devait en avoir éperdument rien à foutre de son état : de s'il allait bien ou mal, s'il s'était marié ou fait larguer, s'il allait crever dans deux jours ou s'il avait trouvé un chat dans un carton.

 _M'enfin… Sortons mon plus beau sourire faux et hypocrite pour cacher ces envies meurtrières, au lieu de réfléchir à ces conneries._

xxXXxx

 _Autant le vestiaire est une pièce créée par Satan, autant l'invention de la pause clope provient directement d'Eden._

Caleb ébouriffa distraitement ses cheveux, inspirant une taffe. Assis sur un banc à l'arrière du bar, le dos voûté, le regard fixé sur le sol comme si celui-ci allait lui donner la réponse à la vie, il fumait, perdu dans ses pensées. Ou plutôt...

 _Jude._

Ce nom revenait sans cesse, provoquant un feu dans sa poitrine. Mais pas ce feu ardent amoureux, passionné. Plutôt celui à la chaleur froide, qui emplit le corps de part en part, fait trembler de rage, serrer les poings, grincer des dents… Et donne envie de se déchirer, de frapper, d'hurler, de ne plus exister, tout en vivant en même temps, pour cracher ce venin tourbillonnant enflammé sur le monde.

Ce "monde", aujourd'hui, c'était Jude.

En fait, malgré son air nonchalant, inatteignable, impassible, Caleb avait… Il avait bel et bien un coeur - et merde, les gens autour de lui semblait l'oublier ; oublier le fait que, si, il était bien un putain d'être humain, avec des sentiments, et qu'il pouvait souffrir, qu'il avait le _droit_ de souffrir et d'aller mal, et également de ressentir, d'aimer, de vouloir crever, d'être en colère, de vouloir pleurer il… Il en avait le droit, à ça et -

 _Bordel de merde. Jude, je te hais._

Il grogna, passant une main sur son visage, griffant légèrement sa joue, avant de reprendre une autre bouffé de tabac pour tenter de dissiper la douleur de son coeur - en vain, _bien évidemment_.

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de personnes. Enfin… sûrement que Shawn n'avait pas le temps, que Mark et Axel ne le connaissaient que trop peu - mais Jude… Jude, lui, pouvait bien ?

Pour Caleb, ceci lui pesait sur le coeur, la disparition totale de Jude : ça lui nouait la gorge et il n'avait qu'une seule envie… Ou peut-être deux, complètement en contraste : s'extirper de son corps pour mieux disparaître, ou au contraire, se mettre à briller de mille feux pour qu'il le remarque et qu'il fasse enfin attention à lui -

Ou juste… Simplement… Juste un petit sms, comme ça, qui signifierait simplement un peu d'attention - il lui en bien envoyé lui ; essayé un "Salut" par là, un "Comment ça va ?" par ci… Mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse, un silence insoutenable lui revenant chaque fois en pleine poire.

Son regard se perdit alors lentement dans le vide du parking à employés. Et plus particulièrement sur cette moto : il y avait une moto, juste là, à quelques mètres de lui et elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Jude et -

Tout, tout, tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui ramenait ses pensées à lui, indéniablement.

Caleb finit par loucher à nouveau sur sa clope qui s'était éteinte, et il se rendit compte soudainement qu'il devait retourner bosser.

Et ainsi, renfiler ce sourire, cet air chaleureux, qu'il détestait tant.

xxXXxx

La porte du local derrière se referma lourdement dans son dos, tandis qu'un froid glacial claqua contre son visage. Caleb retint un éternuement, se ralluma une cigarette, et se dirigea vers chez lui.

 _Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste. C'est un monstre. De toute façon, j'en étais sûr - il allait prendre mon coeur, pour mieux le piétiner ; me faire prendre espoir, pour mieux m'abandonner. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance. Et puis… Je suis sûr qu'il fait ça pour avoir le seul mérite d'avoir aidé Shawn. Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont allés voir la police - comme ça Jude passe pour le héros de l'histoire, alors que c'est moi qui aies fait face à mes démons, tandis que personne ne m'a vraiment soutenu - personne n'a vu mes crises, personne ne m'a prit dans ses bras alors que je chialais en plein milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai eu que ces regards peinés de la part de Sue et Sann._

Il renifla, retenant l'envie de balancer son poing contre un mur à sa portée et de se mettre à hurler. Sa lèvre inférieur lui faisait de plus en plus mal, à force de la mordiller. Toutefois, il s'en foutait un peu. La seule chose que Caleb fit, fut grogner, en serrant les doigts contre sa paume un peu plus fort.

 _Je le hais. Je le déteste, je déteste ma vie, je me déteste._

Il avait tellement envie de - de il ne savait pas trop quoi. Mais peut-être lui dire qu'il l'aimait tout en le frappant. Qu'il avait envie de briser son coeur, pour mieux le réparer ensuite, qu'il souhaitait lui faire du mal tout en lui faisant l'amour -  
Il ne savait pas trop, il n'en savait même vraiment rien mais - il ne supportait plus tout ça.

Il avait juste-  
Juste envie de -

 _Crever._

Caleb leva les yeux au ciel, et brusquement, d'un coup, le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui, tourner encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas indispensable. Que tout le monde, son entourage pourrait continuer sa vie sans lui. Que ça, ça n'y changerait rien, que ce n'était pas grave -

Il garda cette pensée au fond de son coeur, essayant de la canaliser.

Et ainsi, ses pas le guidèrent, sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans trop savoir comment, devant l'immeuble de Jude.

Et il n'y jeta même pas un coup d'oeil, et continua sa route.


	19. I regret you

KdFd - Jude

C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.  
Jude soupira, en s'affalant sur son canapé, aux côtés de Shawn. Celui-ci le regarda, mi-amusé mi-inquiet, avant de reporter, un peu à contre coeur, son attention sur la télé diffusant une émission sur les chats.

Depuis deux semaines, il ne parlait plus à Caleb - d'une part parce que son travail lui prenait énormément de temps, de l'autre, parce que les seuls moments de libre qu'il pouvait avoir étaient pris par les recherches de procédures juridiques.

Pourtant, le moindre message lui aurait fait plaisir - mais il ne pouvait que se blâmer de ne pas avoir répondu aux nombreux " Salut " que Caleb lui avait envoyés. Le problème était qu'il les voyait toujours en retard, et de peur de le déranger après coup, n'y répondait pas.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois, prenant son téléphone. Juste un petit sms, ça ne ferait de mal à quiconque, et encore moins à sa propre personne - il avait la soirée de libre, du temps devant lui, et il ne pouvait plus supporter cette distance imposée de force.

Mais en même temps… _Peut-être qu'il a besoin du plus de temps et de repos, avec tout ça. Kévin, Shawn, David… Il a beaucoup enduré à cause de moi et -_

Fixant son écran allumé sur les messages de son ami sans réponses de sa part, Jude grimaça. Comment pouvait-il reprendre la conversation, de toute façon ? Il commençait à se faire tard, et peut-être que Caleb travaillait, ou qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler… Mais en même temps c'est lui qui avait essayé de le contacter, et peut-être qu'il avait besoin de lui finalement, mais…

Jude passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de ranger son portable d'un mouvement exaspéré et las.

" Tu es agité… Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Il sursauta légèrement à la voix douce de Shawn, et se retourna lentement vers lui, démêlant avec difficulté ses pensées chaotiques.

" Eh bien… Rien de grave. Simplement je… Je n'ose pas envoyer de message à Caleb, et je.. J'ai l'impression de le délaisser sans m'en rendre compte… Puis... "

Le visage de Shawn se fendit en une moue triste et, en s'étirant, celui-ci se plaça alors face à lui, en tailleur sur le canapé.

" Tu n'as pas à douter. Vous êtes amis, non ? Il comprendra si tu lui expliques pourquoi tu ne lui as pas envoyé de sms, ni répondu aux siens.

Mais, ça fait quand même deux semaines… "

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés ébouriffa à son tour ses cheveux, puis sa main glissa d'elle-même sous son menton, comme il réfléchissait.

" Hmm. De ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, tu avais l'impression qu'il avait besoin de temps et de repos, non ? Eh bien, s'il te reproche quoi que ce soit, demande lui. Tu… Tu ne crois pas ?"

Jude se perdit quelques secondes dans ses songes, avant d'hocher finalement la tête dans un soupir résigné.

 _Shawn a raison. Aller. Juste un message._

Il se saisit donc à nouveau de son téléphone, le déverouilla et… resta figé devant son écran, encore une fois.

" Jude…

\- Je peux pas faire ça. Peut-être qu'il me déteste et-

\- Pourquoi il te détesterait ? "

C'était juste quelques secondes - ces quelques secondes des doutes, où les paupières se plissent, les larmes montent aux yeux, les tremblements nerveux secouent les corps, les battements du coeur fait trembler le poitrine.  
C'était juste ces quelques secondes - mais ces quelques secondes en trop - et Jude se perdait déjà une nouvelles fois dans ses pensées fatiguantes, oppressantes, anarchiques.

" Parce que… Parce que je ne suis pas un bon ami. "

Shawn soupira à ses côtés, avant de s'approcher de lui.

" J'ai le droit de te prendre dans mes bras ? "

Jude se retourna vers son ami - et l'éclat réconfortant brillant dans ses yeux nuageux l'apaisa doucement. Ainsi, il hocha la tête, à la fois presque indécis mais intimidé, et Shawn glissa délicatement ses bras autour de lui. C'était une étreinte tellement douce, réconfortante, que Jude put enfin respirer - et il se rendit compte à _quel point_ il était exténué par tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, sa vie, ses problèmes, son travail, ses pensées… Tout ceci l'épuisait - néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer.

Shawn caressait tendrement son dos, et il avait tellement, _tellement_ envie de craquer, de pleurer, de murmurer tous ses maux, pour poser ses propres mots sur ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il endurait - mais il ne fit rien, parce que son ami vivait bien pire que lui, qu'il avait ses propres démons, et qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids en plus pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Le garçon aux cheveux argenté se décolla lentement de lui, et Jude renifla légèrement, avant de souffler un grand coup. Shawn lui lança alors un regard réconfortant, et le silence qui viravolta soudain lui hurlait d'envoyer un message à Caleb. Pour la troisième fois, il prit donc son portable, et cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas à écrire - un seul instant.

 _Jude_

 _Hey. Désolé ne pas avoir répondu à tes sms, j'étais beaucoup occupé par le travail, et je n'osais pas te répondre en plein milieu de la nuit._

Il soupira, passant à une énième reprise sa main dans ses cheveux, puis perdit son regard quelques secondes sur le mur blanc en face de lui, et envoya une seconde chose.

 _Jude_

 _Tu me manques._

Ce soir-là, il s'endormit sans avoir eu de réponse - mais avec une pointe de soulagement.

xxXXxx

Jude éternua, avant de cacher son nez dans sa grande écharpe en maille. _Il commence vraiment à faire froid…_

Il venait de terminer une longue journée de travail, et se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers son appartement, le vent plaquant son manteau tout contre son corps, s'y engouffrant quelques fois par en-dessous, le faisant ainsi frissonner légèrement.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Caleb - et cela l'attristait davantage au fil des heures. Pourtant, il avait passé sa journée avec son téléphone personnel dans sa poche, le regardant quelques fois, en donnant comme prétexte de se renseigner sur un mot, pour en fait vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune réponse dont il n'avait pas eu notification - mais non, Caleb était resté muet.

Jude soupira, tout en cherchant ses clefs dans sa poche. Il était encore plus éreinté que le matin, les nombreux vertiges le traversant en étant une preuve - mais il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même : dormir cinq heures n'était pas la meilleure chose, surtout après des jours tous plus exténuant les uns que les autres qu'il supportait en ce moment.

La chaleur de son appartement le fit toutefois soupirer d'aise, alors qu'il se dévêtait de son grand blouson. _Enfin._

Il enleva également ses chaussures, lança un " Hey ! " à Shawn depuis le salon, puis rejoignit sa cuisine pour se préparer une boisson chaude. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, son téléphone vibra. Il resta figé quelques secondes, avant de reprendre ses esprits et extirpa l'objet de sa poche.

Jude crut alors que le monde avait arrêté de tourner autour de lui, et il eut le souffle coupé.

 _Caleb._

Et, soudainement, ses yeux se mirent à briller, des tremblements de joie prirent possession de son corps, et son coeur se mit à battre d'euphorie très fort dans sa poitrine - il allait bien mieux, tout d'un coup, comme si le simple nom de Caleb sur son écran était une sorte de potion revigorante - un nouvel oxygène.

Il passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et ouvrit le message.

Caleb

Ah. Un revenant. Tu m'accordes enfin de ton temps ? C'est fort sympathique, dis-moi.

Et brusquement-  
Son sourire se perdit.  
Revenu sur terre, Jude soupira et gratta légèrement sa nuque dans un mouvement nerveux.

 _Bien sûr._

Bien sûr, que Caleb n'avait pas changé. Bien sûr, qu'il allait garder ce ton plein de reproches, ce ton condescendant et cynique - et violemment, Jude se rappela que _peut-être_ , Caleb le détestait bel et bien ; qu'il allait le haïr jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et qu'ainsi, s'éloigner l'un et l'autre était tout simplement leur destin, qu'il fallait juste l'accepter, inexorablement.

 _Jude_

 _Ouais… Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message plus tôt. Désolé. Excuse-moi._

Caleb

Ouais, ouais. Tout va bien ?

Jude haussa un sourcil circonspect, tout en prenant sa tasse de chocolat chaud. La chaleur contre sa main le fit frissonner, alors qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers le canapé. Il entendit au loin le bruit de la douche - il ne l'avait pas capté en arrivant, Shawn avait donc dû y aller entre-temps- alors qu'il se perdait à nouveau profondément dans ses pensées.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Caleb était si - si distant, mais si proche à la fois.  
Comme s'il était heureux de lui reparler, tout en étant incroyablement en colère contre lui. Et ça, Jude, le remarqua facilement, et l'envisagea même bien mieux au fil de leur conversation, parce qu'elle durait un peu.

C'était si froid, sans sentiments… Presque que comme si-  
Comme si Caleb essayait de lui dire, de lui faire comprendre, milles et une choses, sans pour autant souffler et former une seule syllabe.

Et ça lui faisait si mal. C'était si douloureux.  
Jude avait juste envie de… Il savait pas trop quoi - aller chez son ami, pour lui gueuler dessus, ou lui faire un câlin, essayer de se faire pardonner ou vouloir le gifler - c'était si… si chaotique dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et - et Caleb était si acerbe puis si doux, c'était tellement déstabilisant, choquant, fatiguant. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, et il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'existait plus. Que tout ceci n'était plus que des souvenirs d'un temps perdu, alors que ce _tout ceci_ s'était passé seulement quelques jours auparavant, au mieux quelques semaines.

Et ça, Jude ne pouvait en parler à _personne._ Parce que, d'un côté, c'était de sa faute - peut-être que Caleb se sentait abandonné, que sa fierté l'empêchait de le dire, de lui demander de l'aide mais… Mais lui, lui avait tellement envie de l'entendre le lui dire, juste pour qu'il est une excuse pour sortir de chez lui et courir le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire _" Non, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tu brilles bien trop dans mon ciel ténébreux pour que je fasse une chose pareille. "_ mais - mais Caleb n'était pas ce genre de personne à être… _ainsi._

Non, c'était un idéal qui n'existait pas, qui n'existerait jamais - Jude le savait, le savait mieux que quiconque.

Mais qui pouvait l'empêcher de rêver ?

Et pourtant, ce fut avec un cauchemar qu'il s'endormit, cette nuit-là.  
Ce même cauchemar qui le poursuivit tout au fil de celle-ci.


	20. I ignore you

SURPRISE ! Comment allez vous ?

Retard ? Connais pas ce mot. Plus sérieusement : je vous avais prévenus ! Et... Pour celleux qui savent, j'ai été pas mal pris ces derniers temps. Enfin bref, je reviens !

Mais ne vous attendez pas à grand chose : je ne publierais pas ce KdFd avec une manière aussi réguluère qu'avant. J'essayerai de tenir le rythme **d'un chapitre par semaine, _jusqu'au chapitre 30._**

Sur ce, je vous laisse !

* * *

 _Caleb._

* * *

 _Devenir une loque jusqu'à la fin de mes jours me semble une bonne idée._

Caleb soupira, affalé sur son canapé, le regard figé sur les images lumineuses défilant sous ses yeux fatigués. _Qu'est ce que je m'en branle que le Tsar de Russie aies roulé une pelle à Napoléon parce qu'il était gay et amoureux de notre cher ancien roi._

Il passa une main sur son visage, avant d'attraper son téléphone qui venait de vibrer. Un message de Jude. Il ne le lit même pas, et reposa sans délicatesse l'objet au sol, au pied de son canapé.

Il en avait marre de tout ça : que Jude l'abandonne, revienne comme une fleur, et que lui-même doive faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors il avait opté pour une autre tactique : ignorer son ami - et même si ça lui faisait mal au coeur, que sa tête lui tournait à cette décision, il n'allait pas flancher. Il avait sa fierté, sa dignité, et il ne voulait pas les briser comme ça - _surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait sûrement pas la peine_.

Il se gifla mentalement. _Qui n'en vaut pas la peine ? T'es totalement con ou quoi ?_

" Bon, le zombie mutant, tu comptes bouger de ce canapé un jour ? "

Caleb grogna, avant de remonter son plaid jusqu'à son nez, dans le vain espoir de faire taire sa meilleure amie.

" Envoie lui un message au lieu de faire ton blasé au coeur brisé, sérieusement. Tu fais chier tout le monde, tu le sais ? Puis, en plus, il s'est excusé, et il avait une bonne explication à son absence. T'es juste jaloux ou ça se passe comment ? "

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, face à Sue.

" Tu veux pas te la fermer ? J'essaye de me reposer.

\- Ça fait trois jours que tu essayes de te reposer, sans aller bosser ni nous adresser la parole autre pour nous dire bonjour. Et j'en ai marre de t'entendre grogner à tout va devant la télé. "

Caleb leva les yeux au ciel - tout en ayant une pointe de culpabilité compressant légèrement sa poitrine. C'est vrai qu'il perdait contact avec tout, même les personnes avec qui il _habitait_ \- tout ça à cause de Jude.

A nouveau _,_ son esprit lui mit une claque, _à cause de moi, et seulement moi._

" Et puis, de base, tout ça, c'est partit d'un quiproquo, souffla-t-elle, en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas reçu son message.

\- Quel message ?

\- Il t'avait envoyé un sms le soir où Shawn a eu la confirmation pour le nouveau travail qu'il avait demandé, afin de fêter ça avec eux. Mais tu n'avais pas de carte Sim. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai croisé Mark et qu'il m'a demandé pourquoi on était pas venus. "

 _Merde._

"Tu as croisé Mark ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet, Caleb. "

Ce dernier claqua alors sa langue contre son palais.

" Ça change rien.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur que ton petit chouchou t'abandonne ? Alors qu'il t'a payé un week-end dans un hôtel de luxe avec l'observatoire en supplément ? Qu'il s'inquiète pour toi ? "

 _Bien sûr, on veut me faire passer pour le grand méchant._

" Arrête.

\- Non. Tu es emprisonné dans ton mutisme, et ça t'empoissonne. C'est _toi_ qui nous abandonnes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Vous vivriez très bien sans moi, et tu le sais.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je pourrais embêter qui ? Qui me traiterait de foutue vampire avec amertume parce qu'il a perdu à Mario Kart ? »

Caleb passa une main sur son visage, avant de reposer lourdement sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Ça ne servirait à rien d'en parler avec Sue, elle n'accepterait jamais la réalité, de toute façon. Bien sûr, que le monde serait mieux sans lui, ou, en tout cas, il se porterait toujours de la même manière.

« Et même si tu crois que le monde tournerait aussi bien même sans toi, mon monde à moi, lui, deviendrait complètement défaillant. »

Et cette phrase, qui n'était qu'un murmure, résonna dans tout son être, comme si… Comme si le monde retrouvait soudain ses couleurs, que son chant redevenait bien plus doux, réconfortant, reposant.

Il avait de _l'importance_ pour quelqu'un.

Il resta muet, quelques secondes, figé dans le temps, les yeux écarquillés. Comme s'il se rendait _enfin_ compte qu'il _existait_.

« Caleb, ouhouh. Ici la Lune, bonjour la Terre.

\- C'est le contraire.

\- C'est pour voir si tu suivais. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, retrouvant son sourire acerbe, ses mimiques narquoises, cet éclat taquin. Et puis, il avait cette impression - cette impression que le monde tournait toujours autour de lui – mais que cette fois, il arrivait à suivre le rythme. Qu'il arrivait à tourner _avec lui._

« Tu devrais lui envoyer un message. »

Son sourire disparut dans une grimace. Caleb le savait : ça serait mieux s'il lui parlait, expliquait ce qu'il se passait, mais… Il ne le voulait pas. Il avait envie que Jude comprenne, à quel point ça faisait mal de se faire abandonner, de se faire piétiner le coeur.

Sue soupira en voyant que son ami n'allait pas lui répondre. Alors elle se leva, saisit son manteau, et lui lança dessus.

« On sort.

\- Je veux pas.

\- C'est bien, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu bouges ton cul, et tu viens avec moi et Sann. On doit aller faire les courses, il n'y a plus de cornichons ni de céréales.

Caleb exhala, et se leva, enfilant son blouson – au fond, il savait très bien qu'il perdrait cette bataille. Dès que Sue avait une idée en tête, même Satan n'était pas capable de l'arrêter.

[…]

 _Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'on tombe nez à nez avec Mark et Axel, sérieusement ?_

Caleb soupira en prenant un paquet de pain de mie, alors que Sann revenait avec du beurre.

« Elle en a encore pour longtemps ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait plus de dix minutes que Sue parlait avec le couple, laissant lui et Sann s'occuper de la fin des courses. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils discutaient pour que cela soit si long, mais ça commençait franchement à l'emmerder. Il avait juste envie de rentrer, retrouver son plaid et une série débile, pour comater et laissait les jours passer – pas être là à comparer le prix des différentes mayonnaises en rayon.

« Allons en caisse, on a tout. »

Il vit la fille aux cheveux de neige hocher timidement la tête, avant de lui emboîter le pas vers les tapis roulant. Alors qu'elle mettaient le dernier article dans le sac, pendant que Caleb payait – la maudite somme de trente euros – Sue revint, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Et du coup, vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

\- On parlait de toi et Jude.

\- Wow, intéressant. Super. Ca valait le coup de mettre dix ans.»

[...]

Le vent s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements, les faisant légèrement frissonner, alors que le petit groupe marchait vers son appartement. Bien que le souffle était agréablement doux, il était glacial, glissant sur leur peau comme des lames acérées et glaciales.

Sann claquait des dents – et Caleb lui avait donné sa veste, parce que Sue n'en avait pas, comme d'habitude. Ils allaient bientôt arriver et tous étaient très heureux de retrouver la chaleur de l'appartement.

Toutefois, Caleb n'y faisait pas vraiment très attention, à cette brise glaciale, alors perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu leur dire, sérieusement ? Tout le monde se mêle de ce qui ne les regarde pas, je les déteste. Merde._

Il grogna dans le vide, alors qu'ils pénétraient enfin dans le hall du bâtiment.

« Sann, donne moi ton sac, tu vas te faire mal.

\- Mais noooon. C'est juste un sac de course-

\- Mais regarde, tu trembles et tu n'arrêtes pas de grimacer. "

Caleb vit la jeune fille lever les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il monta les marches d'escaliers quatre à quatre, sans se demander si ses amies le suivaient ou non.

Et, _bon dieu,_ qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien, cette délicate chaleur. Il posa son sac dans la cuisine, alors que le couple rentrait enfin à leur tour.

« Tu aurais pu au moins nous attendre, non ?

\- Tu as ta réponse : non. »

Sue soupira, avant de le bloquer contre le plan de travail.

« Caleb Stonnewall. A partir de maintenant, tu vas bouger ton cul, foutre ta fierté dans un sac, le balancer à la mer, et tu vas envoyer un message à notre cher ami Jude.

\- Nan.

\- Je le ferai à ta place sinon. Tu sais tout ce que tu lui fais subir ?

\- Et alors ? Il me fait souffrir au-

\- Ta gueule. »

Caleb grimaça. Sue était _flippante_ quand elle s'y mettait.

" C'est _ta_ faute si vous ne vous donnez plus de nouvelles. C'est toi qui a décidé de l'ignorer dès qu'il n'a pas répondu à _un message._ Vraiment. Ta fierté de merde, tu te la fous où je pense, et tu passes à autre chose. Tournes la page, envoie-lui un putain de sms, parce que lui aussi est mal, et que ça fout mal tout le monde autour de vous. Shawn, Axel, Mark, Sann et moi. _Tout le monde._ Même vous-mê , tu vas t'excuser bien gentiment, lui sucer la bite si tu veux, et tu vas arrêter de nous faire chier. "

Il mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, avant de sentir Sue prendre habilement son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Puis, elle le lui tendit, dans un haussement de sourcils exprimant un " Vas-y, bordel. "

Alors, comme un chien qui donne sa papatte à son maître, il envoya quelque chose à Jude.

Caleb

Hey. Désolé. J'avais plus de crédit c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas répondu et… Voilà. Bref, c'est tout.

" C'est bien bravo, tu es moins con d'un petit pourcent. Maintenant, aide moi avec les courses, sale gosse. "

Et Caleb n'avait pas la force de répliquer.

Seulement, au fond, la seule chose qu'il attendait, était que Jude lui réponde.


	21. I need you

**... Bonjour/Bonsoir. Oui, je suis en retard. Mais je vais pas m'attarder sur le pourquoi de ce retard ( et peut-être écrire mon chapitre 22 qui n'a même pas un seul mot d'écrit en ce moment même. Lol. )**

 **Bref. Voilà enfin le chapitre 21 /sbaff.**

 **Encore merci à la fantastique Ahriall que j'aime fort et qui corrige toujours mes chapitres et à Nathan qui supporte mes hurlements depuis que j'ai commencé IE Ares. ( Je pleure.)**

 **( Oui ce chapitre est court, mais c'est un chapitre de transition. ;w; )**

 ** _AU FAIT_ : Changement dans ce chapitre. Oui, c'est le point de vue de Jude, normalement, mais pour le bien scénaristique, je switch un peu entre plusieurs PDV. C'est pas directement dit, mais vous comprendrez bien vite chaque changement ect. ça sera comme ça sur les prochains chapitres aussi ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Jude._

* * *

Si il y avait bien une chose qui manquait souvent à Jude, c'était l'ambiance chaleureuse de chez sa grand-mère. En hiver, le crépitement du feu de cheminée le berçait, avec le fond sonore donné par la télévision, ainsi que le chocolat chaud fait maison réchauffant le bout de ses doigts gelés. Et puis, les plats de sa grand-mère étaient toujours délicieux.

Mais ce soir-là, c'était Caleb, avec son regard d'acier, sa voix, sa gestuelle, qui manquait à Jude.

Il soupira, regardant son téléphone d'un air désinvolte, avant de le ranger. Caleb devait probablement dormir.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Jude avait été agréablement surpris de recevoir un sms de son ami. Bien sûr, il s'était empressé de lui répondre, en s'excusant lui aussi, et avait gardé un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres gercées.

Pourtant, c'était si… différent, un peu froid, distant. Comme leurs premiers messages échangés - et encore, mêmes ces derniers étaient bien plus accueillant que cet échange de la journée.

Jude regrettait ce temps-là, où il s'apprenait à se connaître - qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux. Maintenant, tout était flou, compliqué, comme si… Comme si leurs sentiments, leurs corps et leurs coeurs étaient emmêlés dans des ronces qui leur faisait mal au moindre mouvement pour tenter de se rapprocher.

Et ce fut avec un pincement au coeur d'appréhension, que Jude s'endormit, d'un sommeil agité.

[...]

 _Heureusement que Darren a eu la gentillesse de m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne, ici._

Shawn soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés. Il porta le gobelet de café à ses lèvres, se délectant de la douce chaleur divine qui se propageait dans son corps.

Il posa alors son regard sur la fenêtre à côté de son bureau, qui lui dévoila un paysage fait de béton et des lumières tamisées d'un début de soirée hivernale, froid et pas très accueillant.

Il griffonnait distraitement sur le bord de sa feuille, sans réussir à vraiment se concentrer sur l'article de journal qu'il devait revoir et corriger. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Victoria Vanguard s'agiter à son bureau.

" Aaaargh, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me refuse une interview ! "

Shawn souffla une seconde fois, amusé. Victoria était une journaliste qui faisait beaucoup d'investigation, et qui n'avait peur de rien. C'était une belle femme - et si Shawn avait eu une once d'hétérosexualité en lui, peut-être qu'il l'aurait regardée différemment.

" Peut-être que tu devrais être plus douce quand tu appelles tes témoins, Victoria. "

Il entendit la jeune femme grommeler, alors que lui-même se reconcentrait sur son propre travail. Il était tard, et la fatigue des derniers jours se faisait ressentir, pressant ses épaules d'un poids trop lourd. Il dormait peu, hanté par des cauchemars mettant en scène Kévin, et tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Shawn ferma ainsi fort les yeux, chassant ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête.

A nouveau déterminé, il s'étira, puis commença à corriger le texte devant lui. C'était un article sur les personnes trans - écrit par plusieurs personnes trans, et comme il n'avait pas grand chose à dire, il corrigea juste les fautes qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Si bien, qu'au bout d'une heure et demie de correction, il put boucler son travail et enfin sortir de l'établissement. Il salua la personne à l'accueil du bâtiment, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et se dirigea vers l'habitation de Jude.

Sur le chemin, il pensa, justement, à lui, Jude. Et à Caleb. A leur relation, tout ça. En ce moment, c'était compliqué pour eux. Les deux étaient fautifs, mais aucun ne semblait vraiment revenir vers l'autre. Bien que Caleb se soit excusé, il restait distant, d'après son colocataire.

Et bien sûr, ça mettait le châtain mal - et d'après Sue, Caleb était rendu au même état. Des larves, ils étaient tout simplement devenus des larves.

Il pouffa, amusé par sa comparaison. Mais au fond, il n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort. Jude restait enfermé dans son appartement, dans le noir, à bosser, buvant du café à longueur de journée - et il savait que lui-aussi dormait peu.

Dans un soupir, il ouvrit justement la porte de leur chez-eux. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour Caleb et son ami. Discrètement, il passa une énième fois une main dans ses cheveux, en remarquant que Jude s'était finalement assoupi sur le canapé. Il sourit tendrement, comme le ferait un parent, et remit correctement un des plaids sur les couvertures que son ami avait déjà.

 ** _De Shawn._**

 _Axel, on doit faire quelque chose pour Jude et Caleb._

 ** _De Axel._**

 _On était justement en train d'en parler avec Sann. Ca te dit, une petite soirée, où on disparait, en laissant nos deux amis seuls ?_

 ** _De Shawn._**

 _Je suis totalement pour. Vous êtes des génies._

Shawn sourit, lançant un regard à Jude, dont le visage était étiré d'un air paisiblement endormi. Le plan Jude/Caleb se mettait en place.

[...]

Jude soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

Le vent caressait doucement son corps engourdi par le froid hivernal, alors qu'il marchait à un rythme soutenu, écoutant distraitement Axel, Mark et Shawn parler ensembles.

Ses trois amis l'avaient presque forcé à sortir - avec comme excuse "qu'il ne sortait jamais de chez lui". Bon, c'était peut être vrai en ce moment, mais il devait bosser, et il n'avait pas forcément envie de se pointer en dehors avec les derniers évènements de sa vie.

Pourtant, après trois heures d'acharnement de la part de ces dits-amis, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. C'est pourquoi, maintenant, il se retrouvait en plein milieu d'une fête dans une boîte de nuit, avec des gens de son âge, qui mouvaient inlassablement ensembles.

Mark lui avait mis un verre de limonade dans les mains - à quoi ça servait de sortir s'il n'avait pas le droit de boire un peu ? - et avait disparu dans la foule, entraînant son petit-ami avec lui. Il ne restait donc plus que Shawn - qui ne semblait pas vouloir faire la conversation, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois. La soirée s'annonçait longue.

[...]

" Allez, dépêche toi la larve. "

Caleb grogna. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Pourtant, Sue n'avait quand à elle pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille. Dans un mouvement râleur, il enleva le plaid le recouvrant, lançant un regard mauvais à sa meilleure amie - qui lui répondit d'un sourire satisfait.

Il soupira, l'insultant de tous les noms possibles - et elle, perdurait à lui répondre avec sarcasme et ironie - avant de rejoindre l'extérieur. Il faisait trop froid - et ceci ajoutait une couche trop grosse au vent glacial hurlant déjà dans son coeur.

[...]

" … Sue ? Sann ? "

Jude était stupéfait, son verre à mi hauteur de sa bouche - et l'arrivée des deux filles avait stoppé net son geste.

Et finalement, il crut qu'il allait véritablement faire tomber sa boisson sous le coup de la surprise. Caleb venait d'apparaître - et son air mi-énervé mi-étonné lui indiquait que lui non plus n'avait pas dû être mis au courant de sa propre présence.

 _Je les déteste. Tous. Autant qu'ils sont._


	22. I miss you

SALUTSALUTSALUT ! Bonne année. Ouais.

Enfin, voici mon chapitre 22, le 23 viendra dans la journée de demain !

Bonne lecture, et encore merci à **Ahriall** pour la correction ! _Et moi, je retourne hurler sur Orion et GO._

* * *

 _Caleb._

* * *

Caleb grogna. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Sann et Sue avaient fait _exprès_ de prendre toutes les places libres, juste pour qu'il se retrouve à côté de Jude. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas suffit : ils ne s'étaient même pas adressés un seul regard.

 _Prenez ça, les meufs._

En attendant, il n'avait aucune envie de danser, ni de parler à qui que ce soit.

En définitive, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et se rouler en boule sous sa couette, et ne plus jamais bouger.

Il soupira. Ca allait être long. _Très_ long.

[...]

" Parle lui. "

C'était ce que lui disait intensément les yeux de Sue.

Caleb soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'était quoi ce plan foireux, au juste ?

Finalement, à cause du regard insistant de sa meilleure amie, Caleb décida de se détourner vers Jude. Il n'avait rien à dire - mais son coeur s'était emballé en voyant son profil éclairé par les lumières bleutées de la boîte de nuit. Il ne savait pas si c'était de peur de lui faire face ou juste parce qu'il était _amoureux._

Jude remarqua qu'il devait le dévisager, parce qu'il se retourna vers lui, les yeux plissés. Et _qu'est ce qu'il était mignon, putain._

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques instants, avant que Jude se racle la gorge.

" Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? "

C'était _froid._ Et une très mauvaise idée de lui adresser la parole, finalement.

Caleb souffla une nouvelle fois.

" Ils _et_ elles ont fait ça pour qu'on se réconcilie, mais j'ai franchement pas envie de te parler.

Je sais. "

Ce fut tout ce que dit Jude, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa pauvre limonade.

 _Merde._

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça - mais la rancoeur au fond de son coeur lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, changeant âprement ses mots.

Pourtant, en sentant Jude trembler à ses côtés, il ne put que s'inquiéter. Caleb posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui - et il vit un Jude totalement tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait l'air tellement brisé, comme ce jour où il avait tout expliqué à Caleb par rapport à David.

Il suivit donc le regard de Jude. Et Caleb grimaça. _En parlant du loup…_

David était là, debout sur la piste de danse, regardant Jude. Toutefois, il ne dit rien, n'amorça aucun geste vers lui, et finit par tourner les talons pour s'enfoncer dans la masse vivante des gens ondulant au rythme de la musique.

" C'est fini. "

Caleb haussa un sourcil, en regardant Jude - qui avait un sourire comme… Apaisé sur les lèvres.

" C'est fini. Il a tourné la page. "

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Alors pendant tout ce temps, il avait toujours aussi peur de David ?

 _Et moi, j'ai toujours aussi peur de Kévin._

Il chassa cette pensée d'un battement de cil. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

" C'est pas plus mal, non ? "

Jude n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'endroit où David avait disparu, sans se dévêtir de son sourire.

" Oui. C'est parfait même. "

Ils furent interrompu par Shawn qui leur demanda s'ils voulaient une autre boisson - que tous deux refusèrent d'un signe de main.

Si Caleb voulait une boisson, c'était un bon chocolat chaud. Néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr qu'on en vende dans des boîtes de nuit.

[...]

" … Il fait vraiment toute la vaisselle ?

Tout le temps. Je pose mon verre cinq minutes dans l'évier, il est déjà en train de le ranger, propre. "

Caleb leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que Jude et lui parlaient enfin - et leurs sujets de discussions tournaient toujours plus ou moins autour du travail et de Shawn.

Mais _putain_ , au fil des minutes qui s'étendaient, ils se rapprochaient indubitablement physiquement - et ils l'avaient remarqué, tous les deux.

Et sentir le genoux de Jude toucher le sien l'électrisait - sans pour autant recouvrir la rancoeur de son coeur.

C'était si paradoxal. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de lui foutre une baffe, _en même temps._ Il voulait le pardonner et le haïr jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'était si compliqué, désordonné, brouillon, dans son esprit et son coeur.

Les gens n'existaient plus, alors que Jude plantait son regard de braise dans celui acier de Caleb, le son de la musique même mis en sourdine - et ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur monde, fait de couleurs vives, blessantes, douces et pastelles dans des mélanges dévastateurs.

"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? "

C'était une simple phrase murmurée, au creux de l'oreille de Caleb - et il ne put qu'accepter, parce que son coeur le lui hurlait. Et c'était chaud, électrique, de cette tension habituelle - et les lèvres de Jude lui avait tant manquées.

Son coeur était prêt d'exploser - et il était un peu trop putain d'amoureux.

[...]

Sann regarda Caleb et Jude sortir de la boîte de nuit en se tenant la main, tout sourire.

Elle se pencha vers Shawn qui regardait la même scène, avec le même sourire victorieux, et lui glissa.

" Le plan a fonctionné. "

Et il lui répondit d'un simple petit rire.

[...]

Le dos de Jude percuta le mur de sa chambre alors que Caleb l'embrassait - un peu trop impatiemment.

Et Caleb était toujours autant en colère - et son coeur battait dans des tonalités aimantes.

Il savait qu'il était un peu trop violent, impatient, mais quand il avait demandé à Jude s'il voulait coucher avec lui, ce dernier savait à quoi il s'attendait.

Ils rejoignirent le lit rapidement, alors que Caleb mordillait sa lèvre inférieure - avant de s'attaquer à son cou, y laissant des marques rougeâtres, ses mains parcourant son corps de caresses avides.

Oh, bien sûr, sentir le corps de Jude sous lui, sa chaleur, entendre ses gémissements, voir ses yeux mi-clos sous le plaisir, c'était bien plus qu'excitant - et il tombait un peu plus amoureux de lui à chaque soupir. Seulement, elle était encore là, toute cette colère prête à exploser, cette rancoeur, et cette même peur toujours présente de le perdre - un étrange cocktail de sentiments.  
C'était comme une apocalypse dans ses propres émotions.

Il soupira d'aise en sentant Jude griffer son dos - un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Que le soleil fasse fondre des ailes, son amour perdura.


	23. I hate you

Eh bien, bonjour ! Déjà, bon courage à tout le monde pour cette journée de reprise, plein de tendresse !

Ensuite, voilà le chapitre 23 ! Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 24, donc vous aurez un peu de temps avant de me revoir ( en espérant que je mette pas un mois de plus, krkrkr. )

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, laisse des reviews ou aime la sotry !

Eeeeet encore une fois, un grand grand graaaaand merci à **Ahri** qui a corrigé mon chapitre. *amour*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Jude._

* * *

Le soleil filtrait entre les volets entrouverts, caressant le visage semi-réveillé de Jude. Il grogna légèrement, alors dérangé dans son profond sommeil.

D'un mouvement encore un peu endormi, balança son bras contre la table de nuit - grimaçant de douleur - avant de regarder son téléphone. Il était dix heures, et la place à ses côtés était vide - mais tiède, signe que la personne qui avait dormi avec lui venait juste de se lever.

Il soupira, passant une main sur son visage pour achever son réveil, avant de se débarrasser de la couette sur son corps, reprenant ses affaires laissées à l'abandon sur le sol de la chambre, vestiges de la soirée de la veille.

Hier, il avait retrouvé Caleb. Hier, ils avaient à nouveau parlé. Hier, ils avaient couché ensembles. Et maintenant, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Après tant de temps sans se parler, après avoir traversé tant de choses ?

Jude ne niait pas qu'ils devaient parler, remettre leurs idées en place, réfléchir à leur relation. En bref, mettre les barres sur les T, les points sur les I, les pendules à l'heure.

Seulement, il n'avait pas besoin de cette discussion maintenant - mais il savait que c'était le seul moment pour le faire. Après tout, après ça, s'il quittait l'appartement, est-ce que Caleb et lui garderaient contact ? Reprendraient-ils leur relation d'antan, comme si de rien n'était ? Ou garderaient-ils le silence, chacun dans leur coin, attendant que leurs amis et amies fassent avancer les choses à leur place ?

Jude sortit donc de la pièce, ses lunettes en main, le coeur battant - de peur, d'appréhension, quelque chose comme ça, qui faisait mal à l'âme.

Caleb était là, assis nonchalamment sur son canapé, un bol dans les mains, éclairé par les rayons du soleil coulants dans la pièce, un fond sonore donné par la télévision, ajoutant à ce côté idyllique de la scène.

Et bien sûr, il était _magnifique,_ pour changer. Jude se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée. Caleb ne lui adressa même pas un regard, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui.

" Je sais. "

Jude tourna la tête vers lui, une mine surprise sur le visage.

" Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je sais que tu veux parler. Et j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire. "

Jude déglutit, un peu perdu. La conversation n'avait même pas vraiment commencé qu'il était déjà fatigué, le corps tendu. Caleb avait une voix froide, tranchante, pleine de reproches silencieux.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

" Je ne te déteste pas - je crois. Mais tout mon être hurle de te foutre mon poing dans ta gueule. "

Caleb se retourna vers lui - et il n'avait jamais paru aussi grand. Pas splendide et magnifique, comme quand il lui faisait l'amour, comme quand il relevait la tête pour lancer son sourire cynique aux passants, ou quand il se redressait après une chute trop douloureuse, mais toujours plus fort. Non : immense dans ce sens où il faisait peur, comme une bête féroce, prête à attaquer, déchirer le corps de sa proie, avec cette aura terrifiante qui recroquevillait Jude sur lui-même.

David avait la même aura, les soirs où il recréait le ciel sur son corps. Et Jude en avait peur, de cette voix un peu trop menaçante, du regard blessant de Caleb - et son coeur battait, battait, encore plus fort, et le silence était assourdissant, les mots une cacophonie bien trop bruyante, faisant vriller ses pensées.

" Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? J'ai l'impression que _la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je compte les jours et toi tu ne les compte pas. *_ J'ai l'impression que tu en as rien à foutre de tout ça, de moi, de nous. Que je suis juste un plan cul, pour remplir le vide qu'a laissé David, ce trop besoin d'amour. "

C'était faux, tout ce que disait Caleb était faux, ça n'avait pas de sens. A partir de quel moment avait-il commencé à penser ça ? Ou plutôt, à partir de quel moment Jude lui avait-il laissé penser ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il gardé ça au fond de son coeur ?

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, ouvrant la bouche pour prendre la parole - mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

" Jude, tais-toi. Laisse moi terminer. J'ai trop de choses sur le coeur pour pas te les cracher à la gueule. "

Les mots de Caleb étaient froids, cassants, saisissant le coeur de Jude. Comme si… Comme si chaque syllabe prononcé étaient des bouts de verres brisés, sur lesquels il devaient ramper, jusqu'à être à bout de force, le corps ensanglanté, l'âme meurtrie par les mots trop forts, trop violents.

" Merde, Jude. Tu t'es jamais dit que j'avais un putain de coeur ? Des sentiments qui me prennent aux tripes, qui m'étouffent dans le pénombre de la nuit ? Ou tu étais trop obnubilé par mon cul ? A me baiser et me jeter comme un jouet qu'un enfant ne veut plus ? Un bout de papier qui ne sert plus à rien ? "

Bien sûr, Jude voulut prendre la parole une nouvelle fois, démentir tout ça avec sa voix secouée de sanglots silencieux, mais… Mais le regard de Caleb l'en dissuada - ce regard avec cette teinte qu'il ne pourrait jamais nommer, qui était voilée de tristesse et d'une haine désespérée, cachée trop longtemps par les battements de son coeur mensonger.

" Tu te rends compte de ce qui t'entourent ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte du monde qui tourne autour de toi ? Des gens ? De leurs émotions ? De ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir ? Mais bordel… Je sais pas, bouges-toi, retire ces putains de lunettes, t'y verras peut-être plus clair ! Arrête de passer ton temps sur tes croquis de merde, regarde autour de toi, pour une fois ! A part ton travail et mon cul, tu as pensé à autre chose ces derniers jours ? "

Caleb lui faisait peur - et une nouvelle fois, Jude voulut élever la voix, lui hurler que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il ne pensait pas ça, n'avait jamais pensé ; que s'il avait mis une distance c'était pour arrêter de trop penser à lui, justement, de trop penser à ses sentiments, et que la Lune arrête de bercer ses pleurs. Mais c'était vain, et Caleb reprit la parole, avec ce même ton qui tétanisait Jude.

" Et ne prononce pas le nom de Shawn ! Tu cherchais quoi, en l'hébergeant chez toi, sans me donner aucune nouvelle ? Le mérite ? J'étais pas assez bien pour être au courant de ce qu'il se passait ? Toutes ces soirées à attendre un signe de vie… J'étais trop con pour avoir l'espoir de te revoir, c'est ça ? Bien sûr… Bien sûr que je suis trop con, sans doute, quelque chose comme ça, à croire que tu tenais à moi, qu'une personne sur cette foutue planète pouvait me voir, me guider, me relever…. Merde, mais même un con peut mériter des messages, par-ci, par-là, perdus entre des heures d'ennuis, non ? Jude, sérieusement, tu te rends compte qu'avec ton silence… Que ton silence, tout ce qu'il me donne envie, c'est de me jeter sous les roues d'un camion cinq tonnes ? Tu te rends compte de ça ? "

Il vit Caleb inspirer profondément, les larmes au bord des yeux, le regard embué d'un chagrin trop longtemps retenu. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Jude comprit qu'il avait terminé.

Mais il avait tellement mal, partout, au coeur, à l'âme. Sa lèvre tremblait - et il ne put se retenir d'éclater en sanglot. Ne put se retenir de laisser imploser ces pleurs qui faisait couler le nez, faisant rouler sur ses joues une pluie torrentielle.

" Non, ce n'est pas vrai… "

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, en boucle, entre deux pleurs un peu trop fort - et il espéra que Caleb s'approche de lui, le prenne dans ses bras, le berce, ou fasse quelque chose. Mais il restait planté là, devant lui, sans rien faire, sans rien dire.

Et ça lui faisait tellement penser à David - et Jude était persuadé que Caleb le savait. Cette dispute, ces mots trop lourds, c'étaient les mêmes que son ex prononçait, à la dérobée, pour le rabaisser, encore un peu plus. Ca lui faisait peur - et en regardant le corps de Caleb planté devant lui, il ne vit que le portrait craché de David.

Alors, Jude se leva, lentement, plantant son regard larmoyant dans celui de Caleb. Et tout ce qu'il dit, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'appartement, sans prendre le temps de vérifier s'il avait toutes ses affaires, c'est :

" Je te déteste. "

Et il le pensait du fond du coeur.

* * *

* cette phrase vient de _Nan… Si ?_ de Stupeflip.


	24. I'm scared of you

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 24 de cette fic *tousse***

 **La "pause" entre nos deux protagonistes favoris s'étend encore un peu - mais c'est pas pour autant que Caleb arrête de martyriser ses deux amies. Enfin bref, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre en remerciant une nouvelle fois _Ahriall_ d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre - pendant que moi je vais me remettre devant NCIS avec joie et bonne humeur ( et pleurer sur la VF d'Ares. )**

 **Dabisou et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Caleb._

* * *

Un mois. Un putain de mois que Jude et Caleb ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole.

Caleb souffla, nerveux, en posant un énième verre sur le bar. Il était tard, vingt-trois heures, quelque chose comme ça, et il y avait beaucoup de monde - normal, pour un vendredi soir.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge près de lui, et scruta la petite aiguille. _Avance plus vite, connasse, que ma pause arrive._

Un mois. Un mois que Caleb était à fleur de peau, prêt à frapper n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. Il s'était éloigné de Sann et Sue un maximum, se tenait au stricte minimum de parole, ne parlait plus du tout à Shawn, et Axel ainsi que Mark n'avaient pas cherché à le joindre.

Et lui non plus, à vrai dire.

" Caleb, c'est ta pause ! "

Il soupira en rebouchant la bouteille de vodka qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il se fraya un passage entre le trop de gens dansant - voyant Byron au loin, usant de ses charmes pour vendre plus, avec un groupe de filles gloussant à chacune de ses paroles. _Pitoyable._

Et lorsqu'il sortit, l'air frais lui mit une claque. Il faisait bien froid, pour un mois de novembre. Et comme un con, il n'avait pris ni pull ni veste, laissant la fraîcheur ramper sous sa peau tels des serpents vicieux.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc - ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'il était humide. De toute façon, il s'en foutait. Il sortit d'un même geste son paquet de clopes, pesta en remarquant qu'il n'en restait plus que deux, et en porta une à sa bouche. D'une main, il protégea la flamme du vent joueur, et la première bouffée lui fit un bien fou.

Il se détendit un peu, fermant les yeux, laissant ses doigts fins jouer avec le briquet. Il avait perdu du poids, en un mois. Ses joues s'étaient encore creusées, ses cernes étaient d'une couleur presque pourpre, et ses jeans qui lui allaient si bien avant, descendaient maintenant un peu plus sur ses fesse à chaque pas.

Caleb expira la fumée, passant une main sur ses côtes qui lui faisaient mal - et dès qu'il frôla son corps, il sentit ses os sous ses doigts. Il avait _vraiment_ maigri.

D'après Byron - qui se mêlait de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas - il était comme les inséparables, ces perruches qui après avoir perdu l'amour de leur vie, se laissaient mourir. Quand il lui avait dit ça, Caleb avait grogné, et avait dû retenir son envie de lui découper les jambes et le couler dans du béton.

Il prit une nouvelle taffe, bloquant ses pensées. Bien sûr, il n'y arriva pas, comme à chaque fois, et le visage de Jude refit indubitablement surface, le laissant pantois, le souffle court, les émotions embrouillées. Il le haïssait, pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, ne pas faire, son silence et ses trop pleins de paroles.

 _Je te déteste._

C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu sa voix, sonnant d'une colère sourde, la tristesse faisant battre son coeur. Caleb savait qu'il avait été trop loin - mais il avait eu besoin de jeter toute l'amertume de ses pensées.

Au moins, désormais que c'était fait, s'il venait à mourir, il ne ferait de peine à personne.

[...]

Jude soupira en s'asseyant sur son canapé, une tasse de thé brûlante entre ses doigts frigorifiés. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour d'anniversaire.

Le jour d'anniversaire du "un mois sans parler à Caleb".

Il chassa cette pensée d'un battement de cil, sirotant son breuvage, perdu dans ses pensées un peu trop chaotique. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à Caleb, à leur relation, les mots amers qu'il lui avait lancés à la figure, la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vus.

Il grimaça, reposant sa tasse à peine entamée sur sa table, devant lui. Il vit Shawn somnoler sur son ordinateur, sur la table - mais n'y fit pas plus attention. De toute façon, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ça ; ce n'est pas comme si lui-même ne se pétait pas la santé à son travail. Il balaya la pièce parfaitement rangée du regard. Depuis que Shawn était arrivé chez lui, plus une seule feuille traînait par terre - au risque de se faire sermonner par l'autre.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora le lendemain de l'arrivée de son ami - il n'avait pas tenu dix minutes pour ranger l'appartement de fond en comble. Shawn disait que ça lui occupait l'esprit, au moins, et qu'un bon lieu de vie faisait qu'on se sentait mieux.

Jude n'était pas sûr de cette dernière citation, mais au moins, maintenant, il pouvait marcher dans son salon sans glisser sur un de ses croquis d'intérieur inachevé.

" Eh, Jude. "

Malgré la voix très douce de son colocataire, Jude ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en tournant son regard vers lui.

" Oui ?

Tu devrais aller voir Caleb sur son lieu de travail. "

Jude resta bouche bée quelques secondes, la main agrippée sur son genoux - avant de baisser la tête.

" A quoi bon ? On se déteste mutuellement, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. "

Shawn roula des yeux, avant de reprendre la parole, sans quitter son ton délicat, comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui essayait de comprendre difficilement quelque chose.

" Tu ne le déteste pas vraiment, pas vrai ? "

Jude soupira, se renfrognant sur le canapé. Bien sûr qu'il ne détestait pas vraiment Caleb. Non, il l'aimait, de tout son coeur - il le savait. Mais tous les mots qu'il lui avait dits, cette aura qui lui avait tant rappelé son ex, et les dernières paroles que lui-même avait exprimées, d'un ton froid, tranchant… Après tout ça, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Caleb en face.

Il releva ses yeux vers Shawn - qui comprit, et soupira, se détournant pour le laisser à ses propres songes.

[...]

Le vent glacial s'amusait à passer sous le pull de Jude, telles des vipères dépravées. Il grimaça, alors qu'il tournait dans une rue. Il était vingt-deux heures, et il était extrêmement fatigué. Sa journée de travail s'était résumée à des réunions,encore et toujours, elles-mêmes rythmées par deux rendez-vous.

Jude grogna en sentant son ventre gargouiller - mais il n'y prêta guère plus d'attention, préférant se figer en plein milieu de la rue où il était, son regard presque écarquillé.

C'était le bar où travaillait Caleb. Et devant lui, se tenait Caleb, de dos, sa voix mielleuse parvenant à ses oreilles. Et bien sûr que le serveur n'avait pas remarqué sa présence - donc il avait encore le temps de s'enfuir, de partir, de s'enfouir six pieds sous terre.

Mais _bien évidement que non._ C'était comme si le froid l'avait congelé sur place, sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas, le moindre geste. Il grimaça, se mordillant la lèvre dans un geste angoissé. Pourquoi il était là ? Pourquoi lui était passé par là ? Pourquoi ?

Cette chienne de vie ne voulait pas de lui, et voulait l'achever maintenant.

Néanmoins, après une poignée de minutes qui semblaient durer des heures, le corps de Jude daigna enfin bouger - tel un robot, mais au moins, il bougeait.

Seulement, il pourrait mettre sa main à couper que Caleb avait croisé son regard, alors qu'il retournait se cacher dans la pénombre de la nuit.

[...]

Le poing de Caleb rencontra le mur, sans qu'il ne proteste autrement que par un cri rageur. Il se haïssait, de toute son âme. Il haïssait le monde, le destin, ou il ne savait quoi, qui lui avait fait rencontrer Jude.

Il aurait pu avoir une vie simple, à vivre seul avec trois chats - mais non. Non, il avait dû rencontrer Jude au coin de la rue, l'aimer, pour ensuite se déchirer mutuellement. Et maintenant il niait ses sentiments - mais merde, le simple regard de Jude l'avait fait retomber amoureux de lui.

Pourquoi étaient-ils deux anges brisés par la vie ? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils réapprenaient à voler, ensembles, avaient-ils dû détruire leurs ailes, à chacun ?


	25. I venerate you

**EH BIEN BONJOUR ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 25 de cette fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Merci encore à _Ahriall_ pour m'avoir corrigé ( et aussi rapidement, sniff. )**

 **Je mettrais un peu de temps à publier le 26, car à ce jour, je n'ai même pas ouvert un fichier au nom du chapitre, c'est pour dire !**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Jude._

* * *

Jude soupira en détaillant la feuille posée devant lui. Il jouait avec le stylo dans sa main depuis près de vingt minutes, sans oser faire couler son encre.

Il grimaça en laissant finalement son crayon retomber sur le bureau, puis il s'étira - juste pour perdre un peu de temps, pour ne pas faire face à ses mots trop durs, trop tranchants, trop froids, destinés à Caleb.

Pourquoi devait-il faire cette lettre déjà ? A part parce que Shawn avait passé une journée entière à lui dire de le faire - parce que lui, il l'avait fait, pour oublier Kévin, ne plus y penser, chasser les démons qui l'habitaient sans doute ?

Ca avait peut-être fonctionné pour lui, mais qu'est ce qui disait qu'il serait de même pour lui ? Il n'avait pas envie de reparler de Caleb - d'à quel point il l'avait aidé, relevé, redonné confiance en lui. D'à quel point il l'avait aimé, et d'à quel point l'autre l'avait, en définitive, détruit.

Après tout, ça fonctionnait toujours comme ça, non ? On s'attache toujours aux gens, et un jour ou l'autre, ils finissent par nous détruire - parce que c'est marrant, parce que c'est le cycle de la vie - s'aimer et se détruire, encore et encore.

Alors non, il n'avait pas envie d'écrire à Caleb, il n'avait pas envie de penser à lui - même si celui-ci finissait toujours par combler chacune de ses pensées, de ses soupirs, de ses pleurs. Même s'il ne quittait pas son coeur, Jude voulait au moins qu'il quitte son esprit.

Après plusieurs minutes, il délaissa finalement son bureau, sans lancer un regard à la feuille et au stylo abandonnés, se disant que se préparer un thé serait plus productif.

[...]

La lune éclairait sa chambre, la flamme de chaque bougie vacillant devant ses yeux.  
Jude déglutit un peu trop bruyamment.

Son esprit était rempli, rempli - de trop de choses, de trop de pensées, de trop de mots - et il avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ça.

" Caleb, "

Rien qu'écrire son prénom sur cette feuille lui donna envie de pleurer, de hurler - et il pouvait entendre son coeur se briser un peu plus.

" Je t'ai vénéré, pendant longtemps. Je t'ai aimé - et mettre cette phrase au passé est un trop gros mensonge. Mais je préfère t'écrire au passé, parce que tu ne fais plus parti de ma vie - pour le moment. Je crois. Sûrement. Peut-être.

En fait, je n'en sais rien. Tu es encore trop présent pour que je t'oublie, que je raye ton prénom de mes souvenirs.

Je disais quoi, déjà ? Ah, oui. Je te vénérais.

Mais tu m'as fait, tellement, tellement de mal. Ca fait exactement un mois et trois jours qu'on ne s'est plus parlé - tu sais, depuis cette matinée où tu m'as lancé ces mots tranchants et plein d'amertume.

J'ai envie de te dire que c'est ta faute, seulement de ta faute. Mais je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

Alors je vais m'excuser de ne pas avoir pris assez soin de toi, de ne pas avoir protégé la fleur de notre amitié - est-ce que je peux seulement parler d'amour ?

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire de ce _nous,_ qui nous réunissait, il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Mais je ne veux pas le détruire. Alors je vais juste attendre ton retour, je crois, que tu viennes achever mon coeur - ou m'embrasser pour m'apprendre à voler une nouvelle fois.

Jude. "

Jude grimaça en reposant le stylo à côté de la feuille - et il fut presque surpris en voyant que celle-ci était mouillée, alors… Il porta sa main tremblante sur sa joue. Bien sûr.

Il soupira, enlevant ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux fatigués et rougis par les pleurs, avant de plier le papier, et le ranger sous des vêtements.

Il savait qu'il ne donnerait jamais cette lettre à Caleb - par pur égoïsme, ou par peur, il n'en savait rien - alors autant la cacher loin de son propre regard amer.

Ce soir-là, il rêva de toucher les étoiles.

[...]

Jude s'affala presque sur son canapé, roulant sous le plaid qui était encore plié et bien rangé quelques secondes plus tôt, tandis que Shawn râlait à ses côtés parce qu'il n'avait plus de place.

Néanmoins, ce dernier jeta un regard inquiet à Jude, sans rien dire pourtant, se contentant de mordiller sa lèvre doucement. La châtain, lui, soupira, exaspéré. Il venait de rentrer d'une journée épouvantable - et il avait dû refuser les avances d'un homme un peu trop entreprenant. De plus, son patron lui avait encore refilé un dossier - et il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'en dormirait pas pendant des semaines.

Génial. Il en était fabuleusement heureux. Il grogna en se relevant, sous le regard interrogateur de Shawn, reprenant son manteau.

Il lança un " J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, je reviens pour manger. " pour que son ami ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça, et sortit de l'appartement en retenant l'envie de dégonder la porte violemment.

Jude souffla, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. L'odeur de la ville, du béton fraîchement mouillé par la pluie s'insinua entre ses sens, au même rythme que les passants qui profitaient du soleil timide et du vent joueur, les enfants qui s'amusaient dans les flaques d'eau, vêtus de leurs bottes aux milles couleurs - et tout d'un coup, le monde lui sembla plus apaisant, pour lui.

Il sourit, un peu - chose qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé de faire depuis un mois - avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches, marchant sans but dans la ville.

Il n'était pas très tard - aux alentours de dix-sept heures, sûrement - alors les rues n'étaient ni bondées de travailleurs pressés de rentrer chez eux, ni trop calmes non plus pourtant - et, parfois, Jude se décalait un peu, pour laisser passer une famille sur le trottoir.

Et alors qu'il arpente les rues, il comprend ce qu'il se passe. Il suffoque un peu - parce qu'il a replongé dans l'océan. Un océan tyrannique, aux profondeurs sombres, avec ces milles et une espèces qui ne cessent de le regarder, le chercher, le provoquer, pour le blesser, le laisser mourir de ses plaies et le dévorer.

C'est ce qu'il ressent depuis un mois. Parce que Caleb n'est pas là, à essayer de le repêcher, le remonter à la surface, lui sortir la tête hors de l'eau, profiter du soleil et des vagues douces, de la couleur de la mer délicate, de ce turquoise presque idyllique.

C'est là, dans la rue, pétrifié sous la fine pluie qui s'est enfin décidé de s'échapper des nuages orageux, qu'il se rend compte que la seule personne qui lui permet de ne pas se noyer, c'est Caleb.

Alors ses talons raclent le sol, tandis qu'il fait demi-tour, le vent et la pluie flottant sur son visage fatigué - et il court, tel un ange qui fuit le combat des démons. Il court, pendant un long moment, jusqu'à que son coeur lui fasse mal, que ses jambes tremblent sous l'effort. Son regard se relève alors lentement, comme si une peur soudaine venait de prendre place dans son coeur, dansante dans son corps, et ses yeux éclatants de larmes percutent soudain la douce aura du bar.

Et bien sûr, Caleb est là, avec ses yeux indescriptibles, le dos droit - mais il sait, à la lueur de la nuit, que son regard est cerné et fatigué.

Et il s'approche, et il sait que le monde autour de lui cesse de tourner, quelques instants. Il n'a alors que ces instants de répit pour se rapprocher de Caleb, doucement, au rythme léger des battements de son coeur.

Et lorsqu'il se retrouve, là, tout, tout près de lui, que son interlocuteur le voit, et ne dit rien, n'ose faire aucun geste - par peur, appréhension, curiosité ? Jude n'en sait rien. Seulement, il ne s'arrête pas - et tandis que le monde autour d'eux reprend peu à peu de ses couleurs, il souffle " Je t'aime " que le vent emporte avec lui, pour le murmurer aux étoiles cachées.

* * *

 **Rebonjour.**

 **C'est juste un petit PS : la fin, qui est au présent, contrairement au reste de la fic et du chapitre, n'est pas une erreur. Voilà voilà, dabisou !**


	26. I'm suck of you

Salutations tout le monde ! Eh oui, je reviens _enfin_ pour poster mon chapitre 26. Désolé-e, maisj'ai eu pleins de problèmes, donc même s'il était corrigé, je n'ai pas pu le publier. Et je n'ai même pas encore commencé le chaitre 27. ( Bonne chance pour l'attente. )

Merci encore à **Ahriall** pour la correction et l'aide qu'elle m'approte. Ainsi qu'a mon-a chéri-e parce que sans ellui j'aurai sabansonné cette fic, lmao.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus.

TW : Il y a une mention de suicide, et les pensées noires de Caleb qui refont surface.

* * *

 _Caleb._

* * *

Le monde avait repris son cours dès que Caleb papillona des yeux, en face de Jude. Et Jude était là, ses mains posées sur ses épaules, sans savoir quoi faire sans doute - et d'un coup, il eut peur. Cette peur vicieuse, qui remonte jusqu'au coeur pour étouffer ses battements, fait bourdonner désagréablement les oreilles, empêche de respirer correctement.

Et quand il vut Caleb grimacer, reportant son regard qui s'était ancré dans le sien sur les clients derrière lui, Jude laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

" Je dois y retourner. "

C'était comme une bombe, et Jude crut qu'elle allait exploser dans son être et l'anéantir pour de bon. Mais il ne fit rien, ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Caleb. Ce dernier s'était éloigné de lui, lui tournant le dos pour rentrer dans le bar - mais alors que la porte allait se refermer sur lui, il la retint, et lança à Jude, sans un regard ;

" Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu peux attendre que mon service se termine. "

Et il disparut dans le bâtiment.

Jude déglutit, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de balayer les tables du regard. Il en choisit une, un peu en retrait. En y faisant un peu plus attention, c'était ici qu'il s'était assit, quelques mois auparavant. C'était ici qu'il avait rencontré Caleb.

C'était ici, ce jour-là, que sa vie avait radicalement changé.

[...]

Caleb grogna quand Byron l'interpella - et au vu de son grand sourire, qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon, il décida de l'ignorer.

Même s'il savait que son collègue ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement, il n'avait pas envie de parler… de parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il soupira, reprenant un plateau complet, nota le numéro de la table, et alla servir les clients. Malgré le fait que le bar était bondé ce soir-là et qu'il n'avait pas une seconde pour souffler, trop de pensées emplissaient sa tête. Même lui n'avait rien pigé aux gestes de Jude. Pourtant, ces trois mots qu'il avait murmurés, tournaient en boucle, inlassablement, comme un chant mélodieux, doux et réconfortant.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Jude, alors qu'ils étaient censés se haïr. Et au fond, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

[...]

Caleb sortit du bâtiment, quelques heures plus tard, par la porte des clients. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, empêchant le froid mordant de les frigorifier, frissonnant, pestant mentalement contre le vent glacial de cette nuit d'hiver. Et bien sûr, Jude l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur, une clope au bout de ses lèvres, de son indifférence habituelle. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, qu'ils étaient toujours amis, que rien n'avait changé.

Caleb soupira, avant de sortir son propre paquet de cigarettes et d'en prendre une, protégeant la flamme aussi fragile qu'éphémère de sa main tremblante - et la première taffe lui fit tellement de bien. II avait juste envie d'oublier, mais le corps de Jude dans la pénombre lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait tout gâché - pour changer.

Ils auraient pu vivre comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose - mais non. Non, parce qu'ils avaient chacun trop de démons, le coeur trop déchiré par trop d'insécurités. Parce que Caleb était trop impulsif, avait trop de fierté.

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, emplissant la nuit de bien trop de non-dits orageux. Alors, Caleb risqua un regard vers Jude - et derrière ses verres fumés, il capta ses yeux grenats. Ce dernier se racla alors la gorge.

" Il faut qu'on parle, Caleb. "

Il le savait. Parler, oui, mais parler de quoi ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient encore s'engueuler, leurs voix pleines d'une colère amère ?

Caleb souffla la bouffée de nicotine, avant de hocher la tête, lentement. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, de toute façon. Il vit Jude éteindre son mégot, et le jeter dans une poubelle, dans un même geste. Puis, il lui fit signe de le suivre en se redressant, et celui-ci obtempéra sans un mot.

Que l'enfer lui ouvre ses portes.

[...]

A vrai dire, Jude ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, les lampadaires éclairant gentiment les rues vides, les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient. Ils marchaient à une distance raisonnable, comme s'ils n'osaient pas s'approcher l'un l'autre, de trop près. Jude avait cette démarche déterminée, sûr de lui - alors qu'au fond, il était perdu et peureux des évènements - et Caleb, lui, cette démarche lente, nonchalante, ses yeux se posant sur le paysage de béton s'offrant à lui - est-ce qu'il profitait du vent glacial, ou ces pas étaient simplement indécis, de ce flegme fatigué, effrayé ?

Jude soupira imperceptiblement, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Tout à l'heure, le temps d'un instant, il n'avait plus eu le contrôle de lui-même. C'est comme si… Si son coeur et ses sentiments avaient éclaté dans sa poitrine, pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, et accourir voir l'amour de sa vie.

En y repensant, ça lui faisait un peu peur, au fond. Mais malgré ça… Malgré ça, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Parce qu'il pourrait mettre les points sur les i avec Caleb. Même si tout ça avait un trop grand air de film romantique pour ado ; or, eux avaient la vingtaine, et étaient adultes, depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il songea à ce qu'il avait pensé, avant de perdre le contrôle de son corps. L'océan, la noyade, la bouée qu'était Caleb… ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Cette bouée, ça aurait pu être Shawn, Mark, Axel, peut-être même… Peut-être même David.

Mais non. Celui qui le maintenait en vie, c'était lui - c'était Caleb.

Et rien qu'à voir son état dès qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, il pouvait comprendre qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Pourvu que Caleb ne l'abandonne plus - et que lui non plus.

[...]

Caleb s'allongea dans l'herbe, toujours aussi silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le visage de Jude, pendant qu'ils parleraient - il n'avait pas envie de voir cette éclat de peur, de doute, d'amour, brillé dans ses yeux rubis. Parce qu'il était faible, et qu'au moment où il rencontrerait son regard, il retomberait dans ses bras.

Ainsi, la peur lui tordra le ventre.

C'était si paradoxale - mais leur relation toute entière était si paradoxale. Un jour ils s'aimaient, et le jour d'après, ils se détruisaient mutuellement.  
Il se parvint alors à se demander si leur relation était vraiment saine.

Il soupira, attendant que Jude prenne la parole, son regard porté vers le ciel couvert de nuages, cachant les étoiles brillantes.

" La dernière fois… La dernière fois, tu m'as dit de me taire et de te laisser finir, de ne pas t'interrompre. Alors, je t'en prie, laisse moi parler jusqu'à la fin. "

Est-ce que c'était égoïste de refuser ? Très probablement. Il hocha la tête, lentement, attendant que l'épée de Damoclès de leur amour s'échoue sur lui - sur eux.

Il entendit Jude se racler la gorge, avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix un peu tremblante, maladroite.

" J'ai peur. J'ai peur de tout ce qui nous entoure. De nous, de ce qui s'est passé avant, de nos démons, de notre avenir. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie d'avancer sans toi. Parce que bordel, Caleb, c'est grâce à toi que je survis, chaque heure, chaque jour de plus sur cette maudite terre. Mais… Mais j'ai tellement eu peur, quand tu m'as jeté toutes ces paroles amères, la dernière fois. J'avais… J'avais l'impression de revoir David, et ça m'a détruit. J'avais l'impression, qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu allais me frapper, recouvrir mon corps de traces bleuâtres. Et pourtant, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, que tu ne feras jamais ça. "

Jude reprit sa respiration, lentement, et Caleb put remarquer qu'il tremblait légèrement. Et lui, allongé dans l'herbe, il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de s'extraire de son corps. Il était putain de toxique, surtout pour Jude. Il aurait du le rayer de sa vie, l'oublier, le haïr. Mais non, il était là, à lui dire à quel point il avait peur, peur de lui, peur du monde, de tout. Et le temps d'un instant, ses mots rassurèrent Caleb. Parce que Jude n'était pas si sûr de lui, qu'il avait aussi ses craintes - ses craintes par rapport à leur avenir, _ensemble._

" Mais… Mais je t'aime trop pour rester loin de toi. Si je dois avoir peur, je préfère avoir peur à tes côtés, que loin de toi. "

Caleb déglutit, et sentit un frisson traverser son corps. Bordel. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Ou de le lui balancer comme ça, en tout cas. Pas… Pas après tout ça, pas maintenant.

Bien sûr que ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre ça, de la bouche de Jude. Mais sa voix un peu tremblante de crainte, ça faisait tout aussi mal au coeur.

Et Caleb savait que c'était sa faute. Bien sûr que c'était sa faute. C'était lui qui avait tout gâché, comme si leur relation était une feuille de papier, qu'il avait froissée et jetée à la poubelle, sans un regard en arrière.

Mais cette feuille, il pouvait toujours la récupérer, non ? Il ne l'avait pas brûlée, après tout.

Il se releva en tailleur sur l'herbe fraîche, passant une main sur son visage.

" Pourquoi tu ne me hais pas ?

\- Parce que je t'aime. "

Caleb déglutit à nouveau, et risqua un regard vers Jude. Là, dans la pénombre, le regard tourné vers les étoiles, il était magnifique. Il remarqua également que son… son quoi d'ailleurs ? n'avait pas ses lunettes, que ses yeux étaient visibles, par le monde entier, mais surtout par lui - et ça lui donna encore plus envie de pleurer.

" Tu m'aimes comme tu aimais David ? "

Jude se tourna vers lui, la peur aux yeux - et Caleb s'en voulut.

" Non ! Bien sûr que non. Je… C'est plus compliqué que ça. Notre relation est plus compliqué que celle que j'avais avec lui. Pas dans le même style, surtout. Je veux dire… Tu es tellement différent, mon coeur bat différemment pour toi. David, je voulais le fuir, toi, je veux rester à tes côtés pour entendre les battements de ton coeur. Quoi… Quoi qu'il arrive "

Caleb se laissa retomber en arrière - et grimaça en sentant son dos rentrer lourdement en contact avec le sol. Il s'en voulait, tellement. Mais il avait aussi peur que Jude, et il n'avait aucune idée vers quelle direction leur relation allait. Et il se détestait pour ça. Le destin lui en voulait, et quoi qu'il fasse, il gâcherait toujours tout, et Jude ne serait jamais heureux avec lui. Il aurait aimé lui offrir un monde fait de nuages vaporeux, emplis de douceur - mais son monde à lui était trop sombre, trop orageux pour quiconque. _Mais surtout pour lui_.

Et Jude ne méritait absolument pas ça.

" Tu… On peut pas."

Jude tourna de nouveau son regard vers Caleb.

" On ne peut pas quoi ?

\- … S'aimer. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu n'as pas le droit."

Il vit la pomme d'Adam de Jude rouler sous sa peau, et Caleb détourna le regard. Il devait faire exploser la bombe. _La bombe, leur bombe, qu'ils retardaient de faire exploser depuis le début._

 _La bombe de leur amitié. De leur relation.  
Et finalement, de leur amour._

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, Jude. On… Peut pas faire ça, vraiment… Je veux dire, on est trop différent pour ça. Regarde toi ! Tu es beau, tu brilles de milles feux pour cacher tes ténèbres, tu as un beau boulot, tu t'habilles avec des fringues à cinquantes euros pièces, un appart qui fait trois fois le mien, et des potes. Et puis il y a moi. Il y a moi qui dois me niquer la santé à servir des cafés à des cons de droites pour payer un mois de loyer dans un appart' beaucoup trop petit. Moi, qui suis toxique au possible avec tout le monde, à héberger ma meilleure pote qui s'est fait virer de chez elle parce qu'elle est putain de lesbienne, et qui cache ses propres démons derrière des rires cyniques. Moi, à fumer beaucoup trop de clopes au clair de lune. On… On est pas faits pour être ensembles, Jude, c'est tout.

\- Tu mens. "

Caleb haussa un sourcil, se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

" Tu mens, parce que tu m'as sauvé. Tu mens, parce que ce n'est pas nos positions sociales qui doivent guider notre amour. Tu mens, parce que chaque jour de ta foutue vie, tu te bats pour y rester - pour rester en vie. "

Jude soupira, se tournant vers Caleb une ultime fois.

" Caleb, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ? "

Ce dernier ravala difficilement sa salive - encore et toujours - et planta son regard orageux dans celui grenat et incandescent de Jude.

" Je peux pas dire ça, pas maintenant. Je-"

Et tout ce que fit Jude en retour, c'est de se pencher pour l'embrasser, pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes - et pour la première fois depuis des années, Caleb se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une étoile aussi brillante à ses côtés.


End file.
